<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notches in My Heart by Trainwreck_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570941">Notches in My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23'>Trainwreck_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Idiots in Love, Jealous Obi-Wan Kenobi, Library Sex, M/M, Mentions of Grooming, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Reunion Sex, Robin Hood AU, Slow Burn, Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Kenobi is reunited with his past love after 10 years in the most unexpected of ways as corruption over runs the city as a hooded vigilante threatens everything that the Separatists and Sith are building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cue the self indulgent slow burn Robin Hood au that no one asked for. </p><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being an amazing beta!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woods were quiet. A quiet wood is never a good sign, is what Anakin’s father had told him at a young age when Lord Qui Gon had taken him hunting. It means the forest knows when a predator is lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce and gives an advantage to the prey. Anakin ducks lower behind the ridge he is using to hide as he hears the gentle rumbling of a carriage and the clopping of horse hooves against the worn dirt path in the distance.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He glances to his left to where Rex and half his men are hiding in the brush and thicket with their weapons held in a ready position, waiting for the signal to pounce on the unsuspecting carriage. Rex glances back over at Anakin, light brown eyes alive with adrenaline due to the upcoming skirmish that is about to happen in the quiet woods. Much like Anakin, Rex wore a loose fitting tan shirt, partially laced up in the front, and brown cotton regulation pants from his time at war and the well-worn soft boots that muffled his footsteps as he moved into position. His white blonde hair was cut short, also a habit Rex got into during the war. Rex sends Anakin a smirk as Anakin gives him a quick nod and Rex readies the men. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glances up to the tree above him and to the right where one of his scouts sits hidden in the trees, arrow notched and ready for the signal. Fives was the second best archer Anakin had the pleasure of fighting with when they were shipped away across the seas to fight in a never ending war for King Palpatine. Present company being the best which was proven on a long night deep in the sands of Tatooine and a bottle of whiskey. Fives glances down at Anakin who gently taps each shoulder and then lightly above his brow and Fives smirks. Fives lets out a soft coo of a dove to signal to Echo, who was also perched in a tree across the road awaiting his cue. Anakin leans back against the ridge as he hears Echo return a whistle, closes his eyes and centers himself as the carriage starts to come closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin can hear the slight grunts of the horse as he opens his eyes and notches his arrow. A low distress whistle comes from Fives, signalling trouble, and Anakin looks up. Fives’ eyes are slightly wide as he lowers his bow. Fives was biting down hard on his lips to suppress the look of amusement threatening to break out over his features. Anakin looks to Rex, who had also heard the whistle and looked up at Fives and then at Anakin. Anakin gently rises up with his bow still notched and looks over the ridge to see the carriage, as Rex peeks out from behind the tree shielding him. He quickly sinks down below the ridge trying to muffle his laughter as Rex looks at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin quirks his brow and smirks at Rex, who shoots him an incredulous look while slowly shaking his head. His brown eyes hold slight disapproval as Anakin looks at him and starts to slowly nod, a large smile breaking out over his face. Anakin knows his dimples are showing with how big his smile is. His blue eyes are bright with laughter as he whistles back to Fives that the mission was still on. Rex rolls his eyes and slowly drags a hand down his face, shaking his head slowly as he readies himself behind the tree again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage is almost upon them and the low murmur of voices can be heard over the soft clopping of hooves and the rolling wheels. Anakin takes a deep breath as he slowly rises up into a slight squat, still camouflaged into the light coloring of the ridge. Anakin’s blonde hair had saved his life on more than one occasion. It was light enough to blend in with most natural environments, making his inventive battle strategies and fighting techniques successful. As the carriage pulls parallel to Rex, Anakin inhales deeply and trains his eyes on the markings on the side of the upper class carriage unsuspectedly rolling into their ambush. Anakin’s lips turn up in a slight smirk, as he releases the breath he had been holding in and the arrow at the same time. He lets out a low chuckle as the arrow embeds itself right in the center of the coat of arms that marks the carriage as Lord Kenobi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are many things about war that Anakin will not miss. He won’t miss the heartbreak of holding a brother close to his chest, painful moans serving as their last words and eyes fluttering shut before  eternal sleep takes them. He won’t miss the tears that fall without permission as he holds a brother in one arm and a whiskey bottle in the other, whispering that those they lost would become stars watching over and protecting them while they sleep. He won’t miss the pain and suffering of never ending days and longer nights. But watching as his men pour out from either side of the dirt path and take the carriage by storm with little resistance from the guards, he thinks this is something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin hops onto the ridge and quickly sends two arrows flying, the first sinking into the driver’s leg and the second pinning his partner’s sleeve to the carriage. The driver screams out in agony and falls out of his seat and his partner is rendered unable to wield his sword. Anakin laughs delightedly as he joins the melee that is over as quickly as it began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex secures the commander of the guards and ties his hands in front of him with an apologetic look. The  commander raises a disapproving brow at Anakin who saunters closer to the carriage, sending the pair he just defeated a wink. The commander’s gold tabards cover his armor and shine in the afternoon sun. He  rolls his eyes and juts his chin out defiantly as Rex finishes the knot. The scar on his left brow curves slightly as he fixes Anakin with a hard look while Anakin's soft boots made muffled sounds as he approached the still carriage on the left side window. Anakin tries to fight the smile of amusement as a pale white hand pulls back the curtain. Anakin eyes a large gold ring, engraved with a family crest and leans cockily on the side of the window, coming face to face with a pair of annoyed blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Outer Rim.” Anakin says with a smirk as he leans in and Obi-Wan’s annoyed face looks back at him, unamused. “The only laws here are that there are none.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plush carriage is filled with an odd assortment of people but Anakin gives a large smile to everyone as he rests his arms on the side of the window with a relaxed posture. His black cotton shirt hangs open as he surveys the faces of those in the carriage who stare back at him with either annoyance or anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you often greet travelers with this level of propriety and respect, or are we just special?” Obi-Wan grits out as he tries to keep his temper in check, much to the amusement of Lady Amidala who was currently trying to hide her smile behind her hand in mock horror as she sat properly next to Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin mentally notes that Obi-Wan’s hair was styled differently than how he remembers him as a child. He remembers Obi-Wan’s long auburn hair that flowed softly around his face. Anakin recalls thinking there was not a sight more beautiful than Obi-Wan lounging in the grass under the sun and reading poetry to Anakin as he trained with his bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Now his hair is cut short with a neatly trimmed beard framing his face. Long gone are the soft eyes and gentle smiles with laughter spilling from his lips as Obi-Wan now regards Anakin with a hard expression. Worry lines from a decade of being a Lord have formed between Obi-Wan’s brows and around his eyes. His gold and black travel robes bunches around him and his hands rest gently in his lap as he has taken on his political posture. His golden tunic shimmers and is accented by the black pants he wears. The outfit is neatly tied together by long, knee high black leather boots resting flatly on the floor in a mock relaxed position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what kind of host would I be if I played favorites?” Anakin says with mock offense at the idea of treating all travelers differently. “The rules of civilized company dictate that all guests no matter the station should be treated like a king.” Anakin says with a smirk as he quotes an old lesson Qui Gon had given him. An odd look flashes across Obi-Wan’s face but is quickly replaced with a tight lipped expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you remember anything that is not remotely savage.” A deep angry reply bites out as Anakin flicks his eyes away from staring at Obi-Wan and, instead, to the passenger across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Maul sits across from Obi-Wan and sets Anakin with a look of pure hatred. Tattoos crawl up from underneath his tight black collar and ebb out across his skin, his fiery red hair is cut short. His long legs, covered in his signature black attire, are lewdly lounging in Obi Wan’s personal space. Anakin’s temper flares up at the sight of Maul’s spread position, but he lets out a small breath and sends a smile that’s more teeth than lips. Lord Maul’s almost golden eyes stare back at Anakin and he offers a toothy sneer  in response to Anakin’s smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Maul,” Anakin greets back trying his best to keep his voice even.  He pushes himself off the window and adopts a contemplative stance, “I haven’t seen you for what? At least nine years, right?” Maul straightens up slightly as Anakin goes on. “Yes, it has to be. You lost your leg not even a year into the war.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul continues sneering at Anakin and Anakin stalks towards the opposite side of the carriage predatorily as if he was a wolf of the forest stalking a deer. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Rex straighten up at the sight of Anakin’s intimidating stance, even the commander that Rex tied up seemed ready to jump into action. Anakin leans back on the carriage and sneers back at Maul, who moves in slightly closer to match Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be the reason for you crowding Lord Kenobi.” Anakin hisses darkly as Maul’s eyes flick over to Obi-Wan who has gone very still at the sight of Anakin's temper. “Because no true civilized Lord sits like that in a small carriage unless the other companion is their heart.” Anakin says vehemently, hands wrapping around the sill of the window as he stares at Maul, who at least has the decency to look slightly ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s cheeks slightly flush at the implications of Maul and him being lovers while Maul slowly draws his leg back from where it was resting in between Obi-Wan’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather tasteless don’t you think, Skywalker? Implying that our esteemed Lord is having an affair with Lord Kenobi.” Anakin’s eyes flitted to the last person in the carriage s sitting across from Padme and next to Maul. Her face is thin and skeletal and she is wrapped in an almost sheer lilac dress that falls seductively around her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes hold a mocking glint as her delicate mouth turns up in a nasty smirk. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventress,” Anakin drawls out her title with a wink matching her smirk. She tilts her head towards him as she reaches out her right hand across Maul. Anakin takes the offered hand and gently kisses her fingers while maintaining eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in the carriage increases and Padme lightly clears her throat. Ventress’ eyes harden as they flick over to Padme. Anakin gently drops her hand and   slightly straightens his posture. Obi-Wan at this point has a completely neutral look but his blue eyes are flashing with rage and something else while his left hand closest to Padme creeps close to her leg. Padme is wearing a soft white gown that flows down to the floor of the carriage. The sleeves are attached to golden bands that fit tightly around her delicate arms. Her brown hair is styled fashionably as usual, with white flowers matching her dress woven in into her curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude of me,” Ventress’ throaty voice cuts through the carriage as she sends Padme a nasty smile. “Capturing the young Lord Skywalker’s attention in front of his betrothed.” Padme gives her a tight smile, her normal soft honey brown eyes hardening at Ventress’ mention at her  engagement to Anakin. “Pray tell me, are you still engaged even after the dreadful business of our young Lord losing his title </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> estate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the estate,” Obi-Wan grits out. His jaw is clenched as he fixes Ventress with a hard look. “Lord Skywalker never lost the title when he lost his estate.” Obi-Wan emphasizes Anakin’s title as he subtly readjusts himself into a more comfortable sitting position, facing Ventress and shooting her a pointed look. Vetress laughs lightly as if Obi-Wan just told her a joke and Maul shifts in his seat, more annoyed than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” Ventress smugly replies, looking anything but sorry. “I often forget that you and Lord Skywalker,” she says with a nod in Anakin’s direction, to which he smirks,  much to the annoyance of Padme and Obi-Wan, “were childhood friends. Some even say you were closer than brothers, more intimate than lovers. Never one without the other.” She goes on suggestively, blue eyes flicking between Obi-Wan and Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes in a subtle breath and straightens at the mention of Anakin and their past friendship together. Ventress’ eyes shift knowingly between the two as Maul leans forward, now intently interested in the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin throws his head back in a laugh which guides all eyes, both in and out of the carriage, to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventress,” Anakin tuts mockingly, “if I would have known that you were going to give court gossip any weight I would have spread more interesting rumors about myself and my private life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ventress gives a light laugh as she relaxes back into her seat and Anakin can feel the tension rolling off of Obi-Wan in waves. He looks over slightly to see Obi-Wan’s face pulled into a tight, neutral expression, Padme subtly holding Obi-Wan’s left hand and giving it gentle, soothing strokes with her thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Padme has and always will, own my heart.” Anakin says, giving Padme a gentle smile that she returns even though it does not reach her eyes. Obi-Wan  grips her hand slightly tighter as his eyes harden  and he looks out the opposite window with his back to Anakin. “Even though she had the sense to end our engagement almost ten years ago right before I was shipped off to war to fight in the good name of our King and country.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin's eyes never leave Padme’s as she sadly looks back with a smile. She reaches across Obi-Wan with her left hand and Anakin leans in and gives each knuckle a light kiss, finally placing one on the ring he had given her before he was deployed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hate to be the one to end this joyful gathering,” Obi Wan says gruffly as Anakin glances over and Obi-Wan fixes him with stiff look, “but I must insist that you either let us go or slit our throats and leave us to the woods, or whatever it is that you bandits do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin drops Padme’s hand and flashes Obi-Wan a tight smile which he does not return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How little you think of us.” Anakin says lightly and steps back from the carriage, while Obi Wan fixes him with a stern look. “There is absolutely no need for blood shed especially from those of old friends, and old lovers.” Anakin sends the carriage a wink and places his hands on his hips in a relaxed posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would be so kind to place all jewels of value that are not wedding bands or family crests in your coin purses and hand them to my friends here outside, then we can be on our way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin gives a nod to his men, who were slowly  moving in around the carriage while Anakin was speaking.  They position themselves around the windows and give the passengers smiles that don’t reach their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and slowly starts to remove the rings that covered his hands while Padme  starts taking off her necklace and they drop them in the purses. With an annoyed huff, Maul also starts  removing all signs of his wealth from his body along with Ventress. The metallic click of jewels and jewelry falling against the coins in the purses fill the uneasy air and Anakin watches as three bags are handed off to his men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is working on the facet of a chain around his neck with a hard look on his face. As Obi-Wan pulls the golden chain out from under his robes, Anakin’s heart stops beating. Hanging loosely from the chain is Anakin’s old ring that bears the House of Gin family crest. No one in the carriage notices the ring swinging back and forth as it’s slowly lowered into the purse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s blue eyes  are masked but  sharp as they meet Anakin’s and he drops his purse on the ground, purposely avoiding Kix’s extended hand. He turns slowly and leans back into his seat, avoiding Anakin’s shocked gaze. The same pale hand that gently opened the curtain earlier now draws it shut as Anakin pulls himself out of his trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex watches Anakin with a careful expression while the commander across from Rex regards Anakin with murder in his eyes. With a tight lipped smile, Anakin gives a nod and his men retreat into the forest from which they came, leaving Rex and Anakin standing in the clearing next to the carriage. Anakin slowly walks forward and picks up the dropped coin purse from the dusty ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex takes a deep breath and quickly pats the commander on the shoulder with a nod which is stiffly returned. Rex cuts the ties and the two thieves quickly bolt over the ridge, running deeper into the forest of the Outer Rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that absolutely necessary?” Rex asks tightly as they slow down to a walking pace and continue navigating the backcountry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin gives Rex a pointed look and stops walking to slowly open the purse, peering inside and picking up the chain on top of the pile. He holds the ring in his palm, looking at it in almost a daze. The sunlight glitters over the twin wolves intertwined with </span>
  <span> <i>Timendi Causa est Nescire </i> </span>
  <span> carved underneath . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignorance is the cause of fear.” Rex says as he looks over at the ring. Anakin stares dumbly at his palm as he walks over to join the other man. His brown eyes soften at the borderline  heart broken look on Anakin’s features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He kept it.” Anakin says simply “After all this time, he kept it.” Rex almost looks sorry for his friend as he reaches over to grab his shoulder comfortingly. Anakin takes a few deep breaths and calms himself before he drops the ring back into the bag and ties it tight. Anakin roughly drags his hand down his face and he nods reassuringly at Rex with a small smile, which Rex returns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Cody?” Anakin asks to direct the conversation away from his recent discovery. Rex gives a small smirk and shrugs non committedly as they resume walking deeper into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody is Cody. Pissed that we got the jump on him and not taking into account that we might actually ambush them.” Rex says with a fond laugh and Anakin smirks with delight, amused that they were able to cause the usual battle smart, calm commander some discomfort. “Worried that one day we’ll be caught and hanged. Territorial over Kenobi as usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nods and slowly licks his bottom lip as they approach a large amount of rocks, his eyes landing on a narrow entrance to a cave. Pausing slightly, Anakin unties the pouch again, much to Rex’s amusement and pulls out the chain before slipping it carefully into his pocket. Rex smiles knowingly and shakes his blonde head as he catches the pouch Anakin tosses at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure it is distributed evenly throughout the villages.” Anakin says, ignoring Rex as he walks past him towards the cave which is their hideout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, general,” Anakin hears as he ducks into the darkness, feeling the heavy gold chain shift in his pocket with every step. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Past Loves Never Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks @monamoure <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being the absolute best beta!!:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is NOT drunk. Obi-Wan doesn’t get drunk. Polite, well-mannered people that were brought up to be Lords and Duchesses do not get drunk. They merely enjoy alcohol a little too much but that wasn’t the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Obi-Wan thought grimly, as his hand, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> currently holding his 5th glass of whiskey, comes up to his neck. He absentmindedly moves to play with the ring that hung there for the last decade, only to come in contact with pale collar bones instead. He frowns while gently caressing his own chest. His problem is that his first meeting in ten achingly long years with a certain blonde Lord, fresh from the war, resulted in him being robbed. He’ll never admit that part didn’t bother him as much as having said Lord gush pleasantries over hateful women and his previous betrothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Obi-Wan, is not drunk as he quickly paces his bedroom, trying to calm his frazzled nerves and drink away his broken heart. Obi-Wan quickens his pace, his soft blue satin robe flowing around him. He’s dressed in the gown and matching satin sleep shorts, leaving him bare to the cool spring breeze that blows in through his open window while thoughts of Anakin in the woods looking dashing as ever flood his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiles and winks and smirks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> accompanied by his signature insufferable cockiness that always seems to send Obi-Wan’s blood rushing to his cock and tint his cheeks rosy. Anakin, who leaned so casually against his window, tan face amused by the idea of running into Obi-Wan after all this time and treating him like the old friends they were. A new scar boldly swiping through his right brow only added to Lord Anakin Skywalker’s rakish charm. Anakin had always been bold and captivating, wooing ladies and stealing hearts in the manor and surrounding villages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes a long swig from his glass and pauses in front of the wooden vanity in his room, looking at his reflection. A faint blush is high on his cheeks from the whiskey coupled with memories of Anakin oozing his charisma all over the carriage. He smelt of the outdoors and radiated danger as well as wild, forbidden fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hair is now an unruly mess as he had to suffer through a carriage ride with Maul and Ventress, Padme being his only saving grace. His auburn hair is wild and untamed like his eyes, blown wide from the effects of drinking and the shock of seeing Anakin. His blue robe frames his slightly stalky shoulders and his eyes follow the blush travelling from his neck to his chest, where normally, a gold ring would lay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freckles mottle his exposed skin, and a small patch of hair covers his chest while another auburn trail leads below his waistband. His nipples are sensitive and unusually hard from the breeze and his memory of Anakin’s teasing smirk. The way his body still aches for the insufferable Lord after all these years pulls a dark sneer from Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan heard the first arrow hit the side of his carriage, his cock instinctively gave a twitch because he knew who would soon follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan downs the rest of his drink and stalks forward, intending to pour himself another three fingers of whiskey. He grabs the bottle from his vanity and, with a somewhat shaky hand, pours the amber liquid. He takes a deep breath as he gently returns the whiskey bottle to its home and takes a sip, allowing the alcohol to burn his throat on the way down. He takes a seat looking at himself in the mirror and one of his hands slowly maps out the wrinkles near his eyes and across his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did he get so old?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tiredly sighs and slouches back in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like yesterday he and Anakin were young men at the age of sixteen, running through their villages making sure everyone was safe and cared for. Memories of Anakin’s wild smile and melodious laugh play back in Obi-Wan’s head. It seems like in a blink of an eye Anakin was eighteen and telling Obi-Wan he’d been enlisted in the war. With unshed tears in his eyes, he’d leaned in and gently kissed Obi-Wan just as he had a thousand times before. That night, Anakin had slowly peeled off his clothes and rocked into him, softly whispering words of promise. Anakin promised that even if he didn’t return, he would always be with Obi-Wan in the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fire’s burning brightly when Obi-Wan looks at the flames. His body is completely numb as he clutches the glass tumbler close to his chest, tears filling his eyes without his permission. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi,” Anakin’s broken voice pulls him out of his daze.  He slowly looks over to the young Lord standing before him, heartbreak clearly written on his face. Obi-Wan lets out a quiet huff as he stares back at the fire and the first tear rolls down his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, as if a dam has been broken, tears flow freely down his face and Obi-wan lets out a heart wrenching sob that has him bending over slightly when his vision blurs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi, please.” Obi-Wan whips around to fend off Anakin, who was taking a step forward in an attempt to comfort him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you dare.” Obi-Wan hisses out through his teeth, and Anakin pauses. His blue eyes fill with grief as he abruptly stops and stares at Obi-Wan. “Don’t you dare give me that ring when we both know you don’t mean it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurt flashes across Anakin’s features followed by confusion as Obi-Wan drags a hand down his face in frustration and then through his long hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you say that I don’t mean it?” Anakin’s voice is soft and dejected as Obi-Wan turns away from him. “I have always loved you Obi, and I will never stop.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And so you give me your ring the night before you leave because...?” Obi-Wan spits out his question venomously and Anakin slightly wilts into himself.  He’s staring at Obi-Wan, sadness drowning the blue in his eyes, and that makes Obi-Wan’s temper flare up. “If you loved me, you would have given it to me sooner. Not when you’re about to go off and never-” Obi-Wan couldn’t finish the thought without feeling a deep pang in his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan’s heart is shattering slowly as his fury takes over to save face and mend the pieces of his heart that are still whole. But underneath that burning anger, Obi-Wan’s fear rears its ugly head. Anakin licks his lips, trying to keep his own tears from falling, and looks at Obi-Wan as if he’s trying to remember everything about him, like this is the last time he’ll see him. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Like this is goodbye</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Obi-Wan’s heart whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t take it. Obi-Wan turns quickly and throws his glass at the wall, watching as it shatters into a million unmendable pieces, much like Obi-Wan. His sobs are louder now as the tears fall like heavy rain on a stormy night and Obi-Wan walks over to the mess he made. He slowly sinks down and buries his head between his knees, letting his arms muffle his screams. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He feels large hands in his hair gently stroking in a calming manner and Obi-Wan’s heartbroken screams subdue. With tears still brimming his eyes, Obi-Wan picks his head up and eagerly leans into Anakin, who pulls him in closer and hugs him tight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t leave me,” Obi-Wan whispers as he looks into the flames morosely. “We can run away and live in the woods. Just please-” He looks up at Anakin whose face is tear stained when he softly meets Obi-Wan’s gaze. “Don’t leave me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin gives him a sad smile before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against Obi-Wan’s, tasting salty tears. Obi-Wan surges forward, licking hotly into Anakin’s mouth while moving to straddle him. He squeezes his eyes shut, blocking out whatever is to happen tomorrow and only focusing on the warm body beneath him. He moans loudly as Anakin returns the kiss just as fervently, one hand curling in Obi-Wan’s hair while the other trails down his body until he’s grabbing hold of Obi-Wan’s left hand and slipping something onto his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin pulls back slightly, breaking the kiss. He softly strokes Obi-Wan’s face while smiling at him mournfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never leave you.” He whispers in the short space between them, thumb gently caressing Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’ll always be in your heart no matter where the force takes me.” Anakin lifts up Obi-Wan’s hand and the band on his finger gleams in the light of the fire. They both stare at the engraving of twin wolves before Anakin brings the ring to his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have my ring and my heart. I’m with you wherever you go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin left the next day and didn’t wake Obi-Wan when he took off. That morning, Obi-Wan woke up to a cold empty bed, the golden ring around his finger being the only sign Anakin was ever even there. Padme came over shortly after and held Obi-Wan while he wept, gently reminding him that Anakin was as smart as he was brave, and, above all else- he loved Obi-Wan more than life itself and would always find a way to reunite with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulls himself from his memories and heartache as he shakily stands with the glass of whiskey still in hand. He walks slowly to the other side of his room and sinks into his favorite chair that he usually reads in, tiredly leaning back and closing his eyes. He allows his emotions to wash over him and calms himself down from the events of the day, willing his body to let go of its need for Anakin. His heart has learned to live without the Lord, Obi-Wan tells himself, his cock can do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought Lords didn’t get drunk.” A teasing voice pulls Obi-Wan from his drunken stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open to see Padme standing in the doorway of his room, smiling gently at him. She’s also changed out of her earlier attire and is dressed in a deep blue night dress with a matching robe pulling tight around her. Her lips shape into a loving smile as she fondly assesses a very drunk Obi-Wan sprawled out in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan makes a startled noise when the fog in his brain clears enough to remind him he was lounging in his underwear, legs spread in front of a lady. Obi-Wan’s head spins when he quickly sits up and situates himself in a more becoming manner. Padme giggles at the sight as she slips into the room and lets the door close behind her. Obi-Wan blushes hotly from the thought of someone seeing him in such an indecent state. He rubs his face, slowly realizing that the whiskey is definitely affecting him more than he would care to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not drunk.” Obi-Wan slurs out as Padme walks closer and shuts his window. “Just seeing to it that perfectly good whiskey does not go to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All in one night?” Padme teases, looking down at him while she latches the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan throws her an unamused look and takes calming breaths before he slowly attempts to stand up, teetering slightly before walking over to his vanity. He grabs another glass from the drawer and pours Padme two fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme gives him a slight smile as she takes the offered glass from his hand. Obi-Wan makes his way back to his chair and stares blankly ahead of him while Padme takes a seat at the vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the gossip?” Obi-Wan inquires after a quick drink. He licks the alcohol off his lips before fixing Padme with an expectant look as she hides behind her glass. “Come now darling, no one shuts a window on a perfectly good spring night unless they have something to say,” Obi-Wan drawls out in mock annoyance as Padme tries desperately not to giggle at her drunk companion. “I fear I’ll go more grey than I already am if you continue to play coy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme laughs loudly, her brown eyes crinkling with amusement. She looks to Obi-Wan tantalizingly and takes a small sip from her glass. Obi-Wan stares at her fondly as he is filled with memories of them walking the halls of the Coruscant castle. A young Lord and Lady inseparable throughout their political aspirations and social climbing. Anakin was never one for politics, Obi-Wan recalls fondly, and often grew bored with their conversations of court intrigue and gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme had done both the young Lords a great service when she offered to marry Anakin. Obi-Wan will never forget that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had been scandalized and torn apart with guilt about entering an engagement with someone he would never truly love. Padme merely laughed at Anakin’s horror and reminded him that it was better to marry her and still be able to love who he wanted rather than another woman, who would expect his complete devotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what brings such a smile to your lips, hm Obi-Wan?” Padme’s voice floats through his drunken haze. Obi-Wan pulls himself out of his trance and gives Padme a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The slave trade deal we ended that had Sheriff Dooku all tied in knots.” Obi-Wan says with a raised glass and a subtle nod. Padme laughs loudly and returns the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were pining over a certain blonde Lord who lives in the forest.” Padme teases with a smirk and watches Obi-Wan’s smile morph into a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here to talk about him darling, please walk out of my room first and close the door.” Obi-Wan says tightly as he swirls the remaining whiskey around in his glass. “Lord Skywalker robbed us blind today, you should have the decency to be a little scandalized.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I was,” Padme says, playful mirth dancing in her eyes as she meets Obi-Wan’s curious gaze across the room.“When he showed up outside my window tonight and apologized for causing a scene today. Caught me quite off guard right after my bath when I was helpless and vulnerable all wrapped in a towel with nothing but my wits about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sits up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing as Padme smirks into her glass. Obi-Wan makes an exasperated noise as he lets out a breath and impatiently waits for Padme to continue. Instead, she just chuckles and sits back, watching as Obi-Wan stands up and walks to his dresser. He sets his glass down and leans against the dark wooden frame with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, my dear, must you test my patience when I am in a state such as this?’ Obi-Wan asks as Padme uncrosses her legs and stands up, laughing at her friend’s dramatics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because darling,” Padme starts off smoothly as she slowly moves across the room, immensely enjoying the suspense she’s building. She’s enjoying this too much, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, as he regards an incredibly pleased Padme. She stands in front of him with one hand holding her whiskey and the other buried deep in her pocket. “I know the only person who can truly test your patience robbed you today. Granted, highway robbery isn’t exactly the ideal setting for lovers to meet after so long, but you have to admit it was rather romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan scoffs and wags a finger drunkenly at Padme as her eyes dance. “There is nothing romantic about a past lover openly lavishing compliments to known enemies, robbing you of the only token of affection he has ever given you, and running off to god knows where to sleep with boars.” Obi-Wan finishes haughtily as Padme raises an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan finishes his whiskey in a single gulp and places his glass down hard on the dresser, setting Padme with a hard look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never said goodbye before he left me for ten years. He never once sent a letter or attempted to get word to me that he had survived. He didn’t even reach out when he docked near Coruscant four months ago just to let me know he was alive! No, he only came here to mouth off and get himself banished from the Court.” Obi-Wan goes on bitterly as Padme tightens her lips and regards him with a sad look. Obi-Wan shakes his head and sighs, moving past her and making a bee line for his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t there for him because I didn’t know.” Obi-Wan says brokenly as he sheds his robe with his back to Padme and gently places  it on his night stand. “He didn’t even tell me he returned to Court so I could greet him, even just as a friend. I was in Stewjon visiting my father when the runner came to say that, not only had Anakin returned to Coruscant, but he had been banished from the Court with a bounty on his head. I could have stopped him if I had been there, but I wasn’t.” Obi-Wan turns slowly, unshed tears in his eyes blurring his vision. Damn the whiskey, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, and damn blonde Lords as well. Damn them both to hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Padme supplies softly from across the room. “I was there for him, and you know as well as I there was nothing anyone could have done for him. Anakin’s temper got the better of him like it usually does. He accused Dooku and King Palpatine of secretly funding the Sith and giving them money to prolong the war. Obi-Wan, he accused them of </span>
  <em>
    <span>treason. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no helping that.” Padme slowly walks across the room. “You and I both know Anakin loves you too much to wrap you up in his destruction. He has always tried to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protecting.” Obi Wan hisses as some of his drunken tears stream down his cheeks, wetting his beard. He angrily throws back his blankets and sheets before flopping down on the bed. “I never did. Anakin was always too thick-skulled to entertain the thought that maybe, I could protect him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks up angrily at Padme as she lets out a quiet huff and steps closer. Obi-Wan’s arms hug her waist and she draws him in tightly. Her gentle hands comb through Obi-Wan’s hair as he cries softly into her robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To love someone so deeply, to love them so much,” Padme whispers softly as her hands pause in his hair. Obi-Wan’s breath catches in his throat as he hears the light click of a clasp and feels the familiar weight of a ring fall against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That not even death’s cruel hands could ever touch, my heart remains with you after this body shall die, and know, my love, I’ll be with you as stars in the sky.” Obi-Wan finishes in a hushed voice before pulling away and glancing down at the ring. Two twin wolves stare back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s sorry,” Padme says gently as Obi-Wan runs a hand down his tear streaked face. The exhaustion hits him full force and he feels every one of his thirty years. “Even though he can’t find the words to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chooses not to,” Obi-Wan snarks back as he lays down and pulls the sheets high over his head. He peeks one eye open at an incredibly amused Padme who fondly stares at him. “He wrote that stupid verse that’s plagued my mind ever since he left. If he has no words, it’s because he chooses not to say anything.” Obi-Wan remarks grumpily and pats the spot beside him on the bed. Padme laughs and shakes her head before walking to the other side of his unnecessarily large bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would see it that way.” Padme says lightly as she crawls in next to Obi-Wan, throwing an arm around his torso and dragging him into a tight embrace from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see it the way it is.” Obi-Wan closes his eyes, one thumb gently stroking Padme’s hand. “You haven’t had to deal with Anakin’s carelessness in his pursuit of justice. If he has enough words to visit you and give you presents without coming to see me, then so be it. Why should I be the one to fall to my knees and beg him to take me after he robbed me in the woods?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though you want to?” Padme teases and pinches his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I shant make it easy for him, even if I did.” Obi-Wan huffs back. The red hot flush returns to his face at the memory of Anakin holding him up against the wall with one hand and trapping both his arms above his head with the other. Anakin, kissing Obi-Wan’s mouth and body with unbridled passion, radiating a feral energy that could only belong to Lord Anakin Skywalker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect nothing less of you.” Padme sighs sleepily into his neck. Obi-Wan makes a noncommittal sound before sleep takes him and he dreams of cocky smirks and blonde curls. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Misery Loves Company and Trouble Soon Follows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much <a href="url">https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure</a> for the absolute best beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin breathes out quietly while hiding in a shadowed alley in the Lower Level of Coruscant. The Lower Level is bare when compared to the Upper Level, or even the bustling Middle Level, which hosts the town market and fairs that occasionally come to town. The castle in which the Lords and Ladies convene to discuss the latest policies of neighboring villages and estates stands in the distance at the top of a large hill on the Upper Level, looming ominously over the gutters of the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large castle housing the Sheriff and his closest advisors sits on the peak of the hill, built amongst the rocky terrain. Here, wealthy nobles, foreign diplomats, and incredibly rich merchants all own establishments populating the inner city that surrounds the castle. The Upper Level is bordered by a dark stone wall that only has one entrance and exit through the main wooden gate. The riches of Coruscant are hoarded by the wealthy few who never bother leaving the comfort of their homes to see how the common people live. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large, central road winds its way down from the entrance and snakes along to the Middle Level, the bustle of the lively city increasing. Inn keepers, shops, and the daily market is alive with common folk who live inside the city’s large walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here is where farmers sell their livestock, villagers buy food and supplies, and anything from a blacksmith to a seamstress can be found. Although not as wealthy, the citizens of the Middle Level lead comfortable lives as some Upper level nobles will occasionally frequent the more popular shops and buy whatever catches their eye. Anakin remembers visiting the Middle Level with Qui-Gon, his father, when he was a young boy and was often rendered awestruck by all the sights and smells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winding road narrows and tapers into the Lower Level, the poorest section of Coruscant. It’s where the servants working in the Middle and Upper Levels live. Slave traders and those too impoverished to afford living anywhere else reside in tumbledown shacks or on the stoops of those who have shelter. Pick pockets, mercenaries and drunks flood the streets, seeking trouble and money, which they then spend on booze or hallucinogens. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Physical labor is the main occupation on this side of the city. People that live here work long, hard days and are paid barely enough money for a decent meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The only difference between slavery and what happens in the Lower Level,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qui-Gon once said to him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>is the small technicality that they are getting paid for their labor. Even if it’s not nearly enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” On that day, they journeyed through the Lower Level, handing out money, food, and any other supplies they could offer to the people in need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon adopted him as a baby when his mother, Shmi, fell ill and died in Qui-Gon’s arms. Anakin’s biological father, a Jedi Knight, had died beforehand in a drawn out battle against the oppressive Sith. When Shmi passed, Qui-Gon vowed to raise Anakin as his own, since his own wife and daughter also passed away during childbirth before Qui-Gon had joined the Jedi. Qui-Gon worked hard as a Lord to try and abolish slavery, at least in Coruscant. Growing up, Anakin was taught many moral lessons and held the same beliefs as Qui-Gon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin cautiously steps out from the shadows and pulls his hood up over his head, concealing him from any wandering eyes or Upper Level informants desperate for money. He blends into the crowded area as he walks briskly, turning down narrow alleys that are more gutter than street. They’re filled with trash, waste and people passed out against the walls. Anakin nimbly steps over them as he hurries along his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, the telltale sound of small footsteps stops Anakin in his tracks. He smirks to himself and abruptly sticks his hand out, grabbing the wrist of a small girl who groans in disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too loud, Snips.” Anakin chides with a chuckle, turning to meet large blue eyes.. “I heard you from a mile away.” Ahsoka rolls her eyes in good humor before a smile crosses her face and she’s surging forward to give Anakin a crushing hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Anakin was banished from Court for treason against the Crown, Ahsoka had helped him and Rex escape the city. She showed them the alleyways and streets of the Lower Level and made sure they fled into the safety of the Outer Rim forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please return my purse, Ahsoka,” Anakin mumbles fondly into the dark, curly hair of the street rat. Anakin hears a muffled sigh before a familiar weight is dropped into his pocket. If the purse is a few ounces lighter, Anakin doesn’t mention it. Ahsoka pulls back and the two share a fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s business?” When Anakin asks, a large toothy grin breaks out across Ahsoka’s face. She slips her small hand into his and leads them to the heart of the Lower level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Business is good.” Ahsoka laughs cheerfully. The small ten-year-old girl quickly starts retelling a story of her latest exploits and how she was able to lift the purse off an oblivious Upper Level merchant. During her story, Anakin glances at the white band tattoo on her arm, marking her as a Lower Level worker in the Pits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pits is the garbage heap that needs to be sifted through and worked over in order to fit in the Inferno. The Pits is full of the entire city’s trash and waste and is extremely dangerous work due to the hazardous conditions. The overseers working for the Royal Guard only employ the very old or young. Qui-Gon explained this was the Sheriff’s way of keeping the population in check and making sure the city was not overrun by the people. The Pits is located in the most southern part of the city and attracts more trouble than any other area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin watches on as Ahsoka bounces through the alley, stepping over drunks and rats. He offers a polite smile to a woman hanging her clothes outside the inn Ahsoka’s leading him to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inn is dimly lit by a small fire further in the room and the floor is sticky with ale and other fluids Anakin didn’t care to inspect. He maneuvers around a patron slumped half asleep in his chair, ale tipping in his hand and ready to spill. Anakin bends over and takes the cup, placing it down on the table before continuing in his path. The smokey establishment has a small bar on the far left side and Anakin eyes the large kegs of ale and other liquor stacked behind it. The wooden tables scattered around the floor have a mix of long benches and thin wooden chairs that look like they’ve seen better days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inhabitants of the inn pay no mind to neither the small girl nor her companion in the dark cloak as the pair weave through the tables. Anakin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few gold coins, sliding them across the counter to a large buxom woman with ruddy cheeks. Her frizzy mouse brown hair is pulled back in a bun and her blue eyes shift to the gold. She looks up with a slight smile before reaching out to snatch the coins and place them in her pocket. Then, she fills a large tankard with ale and hands it over to Anakin with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a more private room in the back.” She whispers suggestively to Anakin as she wipes down the counter in front of him with a towel that is more gray than white. Anakin gives her a small smile and discreetly slides two more large gold coins under her towel so the other patrons are none the wiser. She nods her head as a subtle thank you and Anakin, holding the tankard with his left hand, uses his right to grab Ahsoka’s arm and walk them toward the back room under the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka, who quickly frees herself  from Anakin’s grasp once they make it through the doorway undetected, skips down the graystone steps. Her sure footing makes small </span>
  <em>
    <span>pat pat pat</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds with every step closer to the basement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin journeys much slower down the unfamiliar steps as he cautiously makes his way down. He hears a low, familiar laugh followed by Ahsoka’s giggles as he descends closer to the bottom of the stairs. When he hits the bottom step, Anakin pulls back his hood and smiles at the figure who’s sitting at a small wooden table, face illuminated by a lantern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan Vos slyly smirks at him as Ahsoka crawls into his lap, attempting to grab Vos’ attention and tell him the story of a dead rat she found that was the size of a cat. Anakin returns the smirk with one of his own as he drags a chair out from under the table and places the tankard of ale down. Quinlan’s long black hair is tied back in a low ponytail and his brown eyes gaze fondly at the small girl in his lap who quiets down, seeming to understand this was not the time to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan had taken Ahsoka under his wing when she was a baby. He’d been working on building the wall that surrounds the city, but was recruited to join the war when Ahsoka turned three. Shortly after, he was shipped off to Tatooine where he fell under the leadership of Anakin. He and Anakin fought beside each other for seven years before they were both relieved of their war duties at the same time. The two got off to a rough start with Quin refusing to follow orders, freelancing his way through the war instead, and Anakin not having enough communication with anyone who wasn’t Rex. But they soon went on to become friends with a deep respect for one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quin was with Anakin when he had stumbled across the Separatists’ plot to secretly fund the Sith and prolong the war. After much digging and interrogating, they were able to uncover who was behind this. Quin and Anakin gathered enough proof to loosely claim Sheriff Dooku and King Palpatine as leaders of the Separatists. When they returned to the city, gossip reached Anakin and Quin that the Separatists learned they may have discovered their dirty money trail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They devised a plan that would eventually find Anakin banished from Court, leaving him free to work toward bringing an end to the corrupt system without being restrained by laws and technicalities. Quin had gone back to toiling as a laborer, working the underground channels to gather information that would help Anakin with covert missions.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been four long months, Anakin thinks with a satisfied smirk, but slowly their plan has been working. His highway robbery has shaken the foundation of the Separatists, rendering their tightly concealed operation vulnerable. Quin recently sent him a message through the underground networks, alerting Anakin that his informant uncovered a piece of the plot that could change the tides of their rebellion. Quin’s informant is deep inside the council of the Sheriff and has been able to leak Quin information that would help tie their conspiracy together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin huffs slightly as he lifts Ahsoka off his lap and fixes Anakin with a satisfied smirk. “There’s two sets of books about the city’s finances,” Quin starts off. “One is the official report that’s kept in the Hall of Records. That tracks all payments from how much each Lord is allotted for their estate, to how much the military is being paid, to what taxes are being collected. It tracks the public flow of money in and out of the official Treasury in the vaults as well as the generous donations from the Jedi Order.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nods thoughtfully as Quin leans forward slightly. The lantern light illuminates parts of his face and shadows dance across his features, giving him a ghostly look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My informant just told me they’ve recently found a second book of financial records. This one has all under the table dealings. All the taxes that have been allocated to lining the pockets of the Separatists and their loyal followers. It also tracks all the wealth the army has sacked and sent back to Coruscant. The second book tracks the half of the money that’s kept in house with the Lords while the other half is then redistributed back to the Sith,” Quin says, his brown eyes glimmering in the light of the lantern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smiles as he rocks forward and rubs his mouth in thought. His long legs stretch out as he regards Quin, who is smiling with delight as Ahsoka plays quietly in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know who the Separatists are?” Anakin asks. His mind is whirling with the possibilities of who in the castle besides Dooku and Grievous could be Sith. If he can find the second book and steal it, Anakin thinks as he sits up a little straighter, maybe this could be the missing piece they need to take down the corruption once and for all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My informant says every person getting a payout is in that second book. It shows who’s getting how much money when, and what form of currency they receive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s brows pull together in confusion as Quin licks his lips and takes a drink from his tankard. “Different currency?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quin answers with a nod as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and sets his glass down on the table.“Some get money, some get gold. Others trade in for favors from legislation. I think I remember another person bartering for land and more village property. So whatever the payout is, it’s in the book.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pulls back slightly as Quin smirks again. “My informant’s also learned of a group of documents that serves as a treaty between the Separatists and the Sith, along with their many different partners all working to keep the war going.” Anakin lets out a curse in Huttese as Quin shoots him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there are two things we need to steal, and I’m guessing they’re both heavily guarded,” Anakin says bluntly while leaning back. His gaze hardens as he chews thoughtfully on his bottom lip, recalling the different instances where he’s found himself knee deep in trouble after going along with one of Quin’s plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin nods, “The second book is tucked away in Grievous' estate and the treaties are in Dooku’s private apartments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin raises an eyebrow as he sinks into his creaking wooden chair. He crosses his arms and gives Quin an unimpressed look, slouching deeper into the furniture. Quin smirks as he shrugs lightly and drinks from his glass while Anakin lets out a sigh and rubs his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to break into two of the most powerful people’s houses in all of Coruscant to steal two different sets of documents in order to frame the Separatists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin nods as he matches Anakin’s lazy posture and crosses his large arms over his chest. Quin meets the other’s eyes with a fire that Anakin has only ever seen when Quin was about to do something reckless on the battlefield. Anakin takes in a deep breath as he pauses and looks down at the table, weighing his options. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we know what they look like?” Anakin asks after a moment, looking up at Quin. The man sits up with a grin and Anakin starts to think of his mission layout and the men he'll bring along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The treaties are inside a maroon case that is a narrow tube with the Sith symbol on the side,” Quin grins with the knowledge that Anakin is on board with stealing the documents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin snorts and leans forward, grabbing his ale. “Subtle,” he murmurs in amusement as he tips back his drink, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat. The aftertaste of cheap ale assaults his tongue. “And the book?” He lets out a long breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The book is behind the portrait of a tiger eating a lamb that’s hanging in the second floor of Grievous' manor,” Quin says with a slight grimace. “The treaties are going to be harder because the exact location in Dooku’s private quarters hasn’t been identified yet, but my informant knows for sure it’s in his sleeping chambers, on the second floor overlooking the training grounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin makes a face as he takes a sip of his ale and stares at the wall to his right. The shelves pushing up against the stone walls are stacked high with dry goods and linens as Anakin begins thinking of the men he wants to bring with him to raid Grievous’ manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How soon do we need to make a move?” Anakin asks, watching as a rather large spider starts to spin a web between the dusty shelves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The laborers are planning a riot near the Pits,” Quin starts a little harshly. “One of the overseers pushed old man Yoda too hard and he almost fell into the Inferno. I’ve never seen Mace lose his temper like that before. We’re planning a little something special for the overseer in two days. That gives you enough time to raise some hell and spread ‘em out while we get a little bit of payback before Grievous shows up. We’re starting two hours past sunset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes flick over to Quin who has a nasty smile on his face. Anakin nods slowly as a hard look crosses his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your men alive, Quin,” Anakin says as he lets out a breath. “If there’s a rebellion, I’ll need as many men as I can get to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin gives a curt nod with his lips pressed together before he lifts his glass. He pauses before downing another swig. “How are the boys doing by the way?” Quin asks and Anakin smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than they were in Tatooine. It’ll take a lot more than sleeping on c a cave’s floor to shake the 501st.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin smiles genuinely at his friend. Ever since Anakin’s banishment from Court, he’s been successfully redistributing the wealth back to the people any way he could, whether it was money, linen, or food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people call him Vader. He storms in with a black hood pulled over his head and fights off the soldiers plundering the helpless villagers. He’s the bane of the corrupt officials’ existence but a savior to the people, those in the Lower level worship the man in the black hood. Circulating rumors say  he’s Death in the flesh, coming to cleanse the city of corruption. Others say he’s a phantom protector because no one is ever able to land a blow on him or even see his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin is one of the few people who knows of Anakin’s alter ego. Vader is the exact opposite of the hot headed, charming young Lord that yelled his way into banishment. Vader is calm under pressure, making calculated moves and disappearing without a trace. The only thing the Separatists know about Vader is that he’s impossible to catch, especially since the people have started to slowly switch their loyalties to their new savior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin Skywalker, on the other hand, is a loud, brash, and passionate young Lord and war hero. He rarely hesitates to share his opinion, and on more than one occasion this has gotten him in trouble. He leans farther back in his chair as he watches Quin’s attention get pulled away by Ahsoka who had crept up on him, trying to lift his purse while Quin was distracted. Anakin smirks smugly, letting his mind drift to the night that started it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recalls attending the party Dooku hosted and asking the man how he was able to afford such lavish living while most of the city was falling apart.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A hush falls over the hall, followed by a quiet gasp that makes Anakin smirk. He makes a show of dragging his foot and stumbling slightly as he slowly walks around the hall, bringing a near empty wine glass to his lips and pretending to drink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think what Anakin meant to say is that you are very generous to host such an extravagant feast in these trying times,” Qui-Gon speaks up quickly, taking two steps forward, brown eyes flashing a warning to Anakin, like when he was younger and about to do something reckless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Lord Skywalker </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>can speak for himself.,” Dooku says  with a sinister drawl as he flashes Anakin a dark smile. His black eyes shine bright with anger as Anakin slowly walks in a circle, inspecting the elaborate banquet set up on a large oak table in the center of the room. “Please enlighten us on what you meant.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin pretends to ponder as his eyes dart to the corner of the room where Rex is standing by the door. Rex gives him a subtle nod and Anakin lets out a loud laugh, making sure to exaggerate the sway of his body as he starts planning his next move. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I only meant to inquire how you could be so lucky to host such a wonderful feast when the Lower Level starves right under your nose.” His eyes move back to Dooku who is tracking Anakin’s movements like a hawk. Anakin steals a glass from a nearby Lady and continues his slow pace around the hall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unless, of course, you have other means of income,” Anakin tries to slur out, spilling wine on his shirt before landing the liquid in his mouth. He hides his grin in the cup to compose himself and lowers the glass to blink over at Dooku. “Perhaps one less… Legal?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Padme’s soft voice cuts through the room, calling Anakin’s attention to a beautiful face pulled into a mixed expression of  shock and horror. Qui-Gon’s arm starts to slowly wrap around Padme as he stares at Anakin with strong disapproval. Anakin’s heart hurts as he stares at his father's disappointment, and his face slightly falls,  betraying his supposed drunken state. He quickly masks the expression and turns at the sound of Dooku’s laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What exactly are you implying?” Dooku asks as a mild surprise flashes in his black eyes. He stares at Anakin and  shifts from foot to foot, slightly anxious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin smirks smugly as he feigns drunken steps, lining him up with the window while facing off with Dooku. In the distance he can hear guards quickly approaching and glances at Rex, smirking. Rex catches his eyes and slowly creeps toward the door to unlock it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex’s eyes grow wide in surprise and Anakin’s face slightly shifts as he rolls his eyes and starts walking back to the window. Anakin turns ever so slightly to face Dooku and smiles, slowly raising his arms in defeat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing Your Excellency.” Dooku quirks a brow at him and Anakin hears Qui-Gon cough awkwardly. “I meant absolutely no offense, I was merely inquiring about the state of your income.” Anakin’s eyes dart to Qui-Gon as he slowly backs up and Qui-Gon lets out a breath, pulling Padme closer and shooting Anakin a hard look of disappointed understanding. Qui-Gon seems to have caught up with his plan and sends Anakin a subtle nod that he almost returns.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My income is recorded in the books in the archives.” Dooku grits out as Maul starts slowly inching toward Anakin who raises a brow and backs up closer to the window. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does the king know where you get all your money?” Anakin challenges.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku sneers as the guards bust in, swords cautiously drawn. Anakin backs up quicker, glancing over his shoulder. He was perfectly lined up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or, does the king know of your extra funds and still lines your pockets regardless?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the guards charge forward, Anakin turns quickly and sprints forward, hurling himself through the stained glass window. On his drop down he holds out his arm and catches himself on a tree branch. Anakin quickly lets go and drops to the ground, immediately taking off toward the Lower Level.He’s stopped by the sound of a wounded noise and smiles wickedly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You okay there, Rex?” Anakin glances back, pausing his escape to see his captain stumbling behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m good, sir.” Rex bites out, holding his arm close to his body as they start weaving through the Mid-Level.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure you’re not the drunk one?” Anakin quips as he slows down to a halt to allow a limping Rex time to catch up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not even drunk,” Rex reminds him as he pulls up to Anakin’s side. “You just needed yourself banished and Obi-Wan in another city.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we got both,” Anakin says as he claps him on the back. “I’m banished from court and Obi-Wan is safe and unaware of what’s happening. He won’t be caught up in this mess.” Anakin walks further into the night, turning down an alleyway and pausing,“Now we just have to dismantle the government so I can spend the rest of my life making it up to him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex makes a noncommittal noise as he ducks into an alleyway, following closely behind Anakin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’d have to be an immortal for Obi-Wan to forgive you for this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin is pulled from his memory by a small hand reaching into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Anakin mildly reprimands. Ahsoka pouts, sticking out her lower lip while crossing her arms. Quin laughs and Anakin quickly leans in to squeeze the sides of the little girl, causing her to gasp out and squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t reach and grab someone when you’re facing them,” Anakin remarks with a slight smile as he finally stops tickling Ahsoka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you weren’t facing me!” Ahsoka exclaims, her eyes wide. “You were staring off into space.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was thinking, Ahsoka.” Quin quips as he finishes off his own ale. “Anakin here was thinking of a certain friend I heard he ran into a few weeks back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin chews on the inside of his cheek before letting out a long breath. Quin smirks up at him with  the dull light casting shadows on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have friends?” Ahsoka asks hopefully. “Can I meet them and play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this one, Snips.” Anakin murmurs tightly as he places his glass down. “I don’t think he even wants to see me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin laughs at that. “That’s because you, my friend, make stupid desicsions.” Ahsoka looks between the two men in confusion as Anakin rolls his eyes. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks and Quin brightly beams at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Maul and Ventress were going to be with him,” Anakin defends quietly. “I honestly thought he was going to be alone or maybe just with Padme.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So after not seeing him for ten years, dramatically throwing yourself from a window, and becoming a bandit, you then decided the best way to woo him was to rob him blind?” Quin laughs heartily into his cup, trying to drain the last drops of liquid. He then gives a nod of thanks as Anakin slowly slides his half filled tankard across to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what I was thinking,” Anakin says shamefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He actually did know what he was thinking. After ten years without Obi-Wan and four months of indefinite banishment, Anakin Skywalker was like a dying man in need of water and Obi Wan’s carriage was an oasis. Just a peek, he had told himself when he walked up to the carriage, he just needed a small glimpse of the man who made every terror of war disappear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got his glimpse. Anakin could recognize that hand anywhere. It was most often wrapped around a book or document or, on the rare occasion Obi-Wan wasn’t doing something work related, a tea glass as he relaxed in the sun reading poetry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers the stutter of his heart when Obi-Wan’s eyes met his and the ten year gap between their last meeting faded away as Anakin gazed into those magnificent blue eyes. Home, he had thought dumbly as he gazed at Obi-Wan in the carriage, Obi-Wan’s eyes would always be his home and in that moment, Anakin finally felt at peace for the first time in ten years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Anakin had noticed the other people in the carriage. Maul lewdly shoving one of his legs between Obi-Wan’s left Anakin seeing red. He had no hopes that Obi-Wan still cared for him as he once did. He didn’t believe Obi-Wan even cared for him at all due to his recent banishment from Court, but seeing another person so close to his Obi-Wan was unacceptable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it wasn’t your head you were thinking with.” Quin smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and winking. Anakin slightly blushes and looks down while Quin laughs, clearly amused with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten years?” Quin asks when his laughter dies down and they are left in a solemn silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looks up and nods. “He kept the ring,” Anakin mutters quietly. “I figured that one out the hard way when we robbed them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin nods along,“He’s never going to forgive you for that one.” Anakin shakes his head slowly, looking at the table blankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad he’s not involved,” Anakin states harshly. “At least I didn’t reach out and drag him into our mess. At least he’s safe and far away from this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin tips his head in agreement and finishes off the second tankard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the little things, I suppose.” Quin says as he stands up and stretches. Ahsoka takes the opportunity to run up and hop onto his back. Quin adjusts to her added weight easily, hands moving to hold her calves in place. “But from what I hear, Lord Kenobi is a force unto himself. He and Qui-Gon have raised their own hell with changing legislature and finally shutting down the slave trade in the outer villages.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smirks as his eyes dance and he slides his chair back to stand up. “That surprises me none, that they’ve joined forces. I wouldn’t want to face them down individually, I can’t imagine what they’re like as a team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quin shrugs as the trio walks to a small door near the corner of the basement and exits into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days at sunset, we’ll be ready,” Anakin says with determination and pulls up his hood. Quin gives him a curt nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay alive,” Quin says as Anakin disappears into the night and follows the trail that leads to the East wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Anakin hurries through the darkened streets, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pouch with the remaining amount of coins he has left in it. He stops in front of an old beggar and drops the bag into his cup. The old man looks up and his eyes grow wide as he takes in the dark vision above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread it around as much as you can.” Anakin’s voice is deep and rough, and the beggar nods. “And tell the younglings to stay clear of the Pits in two days time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Anakin disappears into a small opening in the East wall and hurries as fast as he can across the field into the cover of the Outer Rim. As soon as he reaches the forest, he pulls his hood down and makes his way to the deserted main road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin gives a low call of a fox and Rex emerges from the darkness. Anakin walks forward to meet him halfway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was Vos?” Rex asks as they walk together into the heart of the woods toward the back country. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. His informant gave us some intel about a lead on the Separatists.” Rex lets out a pleased grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re robbing Grievous' house in two days,” Anakin says seriously as their boots step quietly through the sleepy woods. “I want you to ready the Force.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly General,” comes Rex’s pleased reply. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also grad school has picked up so updates might be coming in about every other week according to how much school there is:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Phantom Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that these chapters are getting out of hand!!</p>
<p>As always, thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a>  for being an amazing beta and helping me out with the story!!:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rubs his temples, wishing for his headache to cease. It’s a beautiful day, the sun shines brightly through the open windows of the Council room as esteemed Lords sit in a circle debating the latest topics. The topic currently being dragged around was, as usual, taxes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half the council wishes to raise them, the other half does not. They talk themselves into so many circles, Obi-Wan doubts they even know what the original point was anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how,” Obi-Wan begins tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leans back in his seat.  He shuts his eyes, willing the world to  stop making so much noise so he can find peace, “Do you plan on upholding this new tax law?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes of the council focus on Obi-Wan sitting with his legs crossed in his council chair. His loose fitting tan tunic with light brown leggings and knee high tan boots makes it seem like Obi-Wan’s going on a ride rather than sitting in a circle with his esteemed colleagues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soldiers.” Comes the reply from one of the Lords who proposed raising taxes another two coins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to send soldiers to terrorize our hard working citizens who provide us food for our tables, cotton for the clothes on our backs? You want to send soldiers to try and squeeze two more coins out of them because why?” Obi-Wan questions him with a pinched, disgruntled look. At times like these, he can easily understand why Anakin would roll his eyes and fall asleep during meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well how else are we going to ensure they pay up?” The Lord shoots back defensively, as if raising taxes on people who had barely enough money to survive is the perfect solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes because the presence of soldiers is going to make coins magically appear in their pockets,” Obi-Wan’s voice reeks of sarcasm. He sits up straighter, causing Qui-Gon to smirk in amusement while the Lord huffs in slight annoyance.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we take their houses,” Maul drawls out directly across from Obi-Wan. His golden eyes gleam sinisterly in the sunlight while his fiery hair shines a darker shade of red. His lips pull into a dark smile and Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow slightly as he plasters a pleasant smile across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then force people who have to work for a living to sleep where? In the rain? In the heat? What happens when it snows?” Obi-Wan counters. the murmurs of Council members increasing. Maul’s eyes flash dangerously and Obi-Wan slightly leans forward in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you bleed them dry of their money, their houses, their clothes- then what? The people will die and then we’ll have no food and we too shall follow.” Obi-Wan says in a clipped voice while Maul sits back, clearly annoyed. The Council sits in silence and Qui-Gon hides a smirk behind his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we shouldn’t raise taxes,” Obi-Wan begins lightly. “We’re all friends here, working as a collective unit for the betterment of Coruscant and its people. The people are who make this city function so if we hurt the people, we hurt ourselves.” Obi-Wan goes on authoritatively. “And when we hurt ourselves, we leave the city to ruin and I know none of us want that. So I ask again, how can we enforce such a tax increase without destroying ourselves in the process? Answer me that and I will gladly raise the taxes at my estate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan glances around the room, meeting every  Lords’ eye, challenging each of them to oppose him and provide an answer to his question. He’s met with silence as Qui-Gon continues hiding his amusement. Obi-Wan smirks and relaxes into his chair as his headache marginally subsides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the taxes remain unchanged?” Qui-Gon asks causally from his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that,” Lord Plo’s eyes glimmer with amusement in the wake of Obi-Wan’s explosion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let us vote and tell the Sheriff of our decision.” Qui-Gon looks to everyone expectantly. “All those in favor of raising the villagers’ taxes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maul and two other Lords raise their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All those opposed.” Seven hands including Obi-Wan’s, Qui-Gon’s, and Plo’s raise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The taxes remain the same,” Qui-Gon declares with a small smile. “Lord Maul, please accompany   Lord Plo to inform the Sheriff of  our decision.” Maul stands with a sneer as the Council disbands, the debate coming to a conclusion. Obi-Wan waits for Qui-Gon and the two walk out of the Council room together, exchanging pleasantries with other Lords on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you spoke up,” Qui Gon says quietly as they walk along the outdoor terrace. “It was getting rather dull, hearing them go on and on about a desperate grab for money hidden in false ideals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan snorts, looking off to the courtyard below where Grievous brutally trains his men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreadful thing, that war,” Qui-Gon says conversationally and Obi-Wan’s looks to see the other’s gaze is also trained on Grievous barking out orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it is.” Obi-Wan’s mind flashes back to the new scar on Anakin’s face. His heart had faltered when he first saw it, realizing how close Anakin had come to losing his eye, or worse, his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rogue sword,” Qui-Gon  glances at Obi-Wan knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks away quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How transparent is he when it comes to Anakin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wonders to himself as they walk to a winding spiral staircase that leads to a small garden. “What?” He tries to remain oblivious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was defending one of his men who took an arrow to the leg during their retreat. He and Rex rushed back and Anakin took on three Sith inquisitors at once while Rex grabbed their soldier. Anakin fought bravely, killing two of the inquisitors rather quickly.” Qui-Gon retells the story with a mixture of pride and sadness as they reach the gardens. “Anakin being Anakin, pridefully thought he’d killed the third and let his guard down to check on Rex and Tup. The Inquisitor wasn’t dead and she slashed him across the face and almost took his hand.” Qui-Gon finishes, reaching out and touching one of the blooming flower’s petals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart aches for Qui-Gon and for Anakin. Of course Anakin would be foolish enough to take on three Sith Inquisitors alone just to make sure those he loved were safe and sound. Anakin would also arrogantly think he’d finished his work long before it was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t lose his hand?” Obi-Wan asks, looking over to Qui-Gon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon smirks, dropping the blue petal before meeting Obi-Wan’s stare. “No. I believe Anakin thought  the experience to be rather humorous when he told me.” Qui-Gon smile letting  out a breath of air. After a brief moment, he masks his expression and extends an arm to Obi-Wan, who takes it and falls in stride with Qui-Gon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon had been his mentor in court. Obi-Wan spent practically every day of his younger years at the Jinn manner, often sharing a bed with Anakin the nights he stayed over. It got to the point where  Qui-Gon  brought in another bed once they were too big to share one and had Obi-Wan set up his own room across from Anakin’s. Obi-Wan is two years older than Anakin and had always excelled in scholastic pursuits along with diplomacy and politics, whereas Anakin was much more like his biological father, excelling in the art of war strategies, combat and horseback riding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would always laugh together, watching Anakin ride around their lawn, shooting arrows with utmost precision. Qui-Gon often challenged Obi-Wan’s mind with chess games and philosophy as they lounged in the shade. When Qui-Gon appeared one day with two young boys named Rex and Cody, Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon was replacing him as his </span>
  <span>protégé</span>
  <span>. Qui-Gon laughed at the idea of anyone having Obi-Wan’s wit and assured him the boys merely needed a job and a place to stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they all grew, Anakin and Rex became partners in crime while Cody and Obi-Wan were more laxed, trying to keep the two blondes out of trouble. The task became increasingly harder as Anakin grew bolder and more charming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad the only thing the war did to Anakin was increase his ego and slightly mar his face,” Obi-Wan says tightly, hearing a chuckle beside him as the two walk around the garden, taking in the blooming flowers and trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about your little mishap in the woods.” Qui-Gon’s eyes are full of humor as he recalls  the memory of Maul’s  tantrum in front of the Sheriff after their run in with Anakin. Qui-Gon had helpfully reminded the whole room they were the ones that forced Anakin into the woods and, if they wished for him to stop terrorizing the roads, they should remove his bounty. At this remark, Maul stopped talking and silently fumed in the corner, much to Obi-Wan’s delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He took our coins, purses and jewels, leaving us our crests and wedding bands,” Obi-Wan says curtly, the golden ring around his neck hanging heavy under his robes. Qui-Gon tightens his grip on Obi-Wan’s arm and chuckles while they walk aimlessly around the garden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose if he must resort to being a bandit, then it’s good to know the manners I taught him are still being applied,” Qui-Gon offers a polite nod to a passing servant as Obi-Wan tries to stifle his smile. “I dare say I was surprised to hear Anakin robbed you on the road. I wasn’t aware he’s making public gestures now.” Qui-Gon peers over at Obi-Wan, who takes a deep breath before looking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t romantic,” Obi-Wan says with a tight lipped expression and misses the look of surprise Qui-Gon gives him. “He took our jewels, including </span>
  <em>
    <span>the ring</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then disappeared into the woods after not speaking to me for 10 years.” Qui-Gon’s brow furrows disapprovingly and he looks to the trees in the far corner of the garden that’s budding pink flowers. A small stone bench is neatly tucked underneath it, away from prying eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked to him since he jumped from the window?” Obi-Wan inquires quietly,  surprised Qui-Gon would assume Anakin has spoken to him after all these years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon shakes his head. “He really does have a flare for the dramatics, but no. I haven’t spoken to him since he nearly accused our noble King of high treason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan glowers at the thought that Anakin got banished from Court for running his drunken mouth. Qui-Gon smirks at the scowl on Obi-Wan’s face before patting his arm gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was banished because he did something bold but foolish,” Qui-Gon explains, directing them to the bench. “His drunken temper got the best of him, and he caused a scandal which forced the Sheriff to label him a traitor to the Crown. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him.” Qui-Gon states matter-of-factly as Obi-Wan runs a hand through his beard in frustration. His heart aches with the idea that maybe Anakin could have been reasoned with. Usually Obi-Wan could calm his temper or at least direct it away from his destructive habits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even you could have helped him.” Obi-Wan looks over as Qui-Gon gives him a regretful smile and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling the younger into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I at least should have been there,” Obi-Wan says miserably while watching a butterfly flutter from flower to flower. “Maybe if I was there he would have talked to me and I could’ve at least tried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one knows what he was thinking. But if I know Anakin almost as well as you do, then I know he’s planning something. He’s reckless but not an idiot,” Qui-Gon’s eyes follow the insect as it flies away from them. Obi-Wan freezes, not considering that maybe Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been thinking and he did have a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreadful business for the trade federation with Vader on the loose,” Qui-Gon says, clearly trying to change the subject. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at the mention of the vigilante that’s been systematically hijacking all shipments of corrupt Trade Federation merchants, who have lowered the prices on their merchandise so villagers cannot sell their products.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be caught and hanged,” Obi-Wan replies roughly. Although he appreciates the vigilante’s gesture, Vader’s methods were wild and out of control and made Obi-Wan wrinkle his nose in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Qui-Gon murmurs in good nature. “I hear he’s Death himself sent by God to punish the corrupt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really believe that?” Obi-Wan asks as a bee buzzes by him. His thoughts stray to Anakin’s accusations and the idea that a vigilante has been sent to avenge the wrongful banishment of the people’s Hero With No Fear.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe there is political unrest that began with Anakin’s outburst,” Qui-Gon says simply, keeping his eyes trained ahead. “I also think having this vigilante loose, slowly exploiting the Separatists and corruptness of Upper level elites isn’t sitting well with those who literally kill to survive every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think there will be a rebellion?” Obi-Wan asks, making sure his voice is pitched low and the smile on his face keeps his lips from moving too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say it’s out of the question,” Qui-Gon says with a false laugh, so any passerby thinks two old friends are innocently sharing stories of happy times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow as he pictures the blonde Lord rushing head first into battle so soon after returning from the sands of Hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Anakin has his own plans. Regardless if it was his intention to insight outrage amongst the people, he certainly did. And in the event of a rebellion, whether or not Anakin plans to fight is anyone’s guess,” Qui-Gon says rigidly, trying to school his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He had us surrounded with what looked like soldiers,” Obi-Wan starts calculatedly, trying to piece together the information Qui-Gon just gave him. “If Anakin is living in the forest with his old battalion, then him leading a rebellion against Dooku and eventually Palpatine is not a far fetched idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon looks down at his hands, releasing a breath while Obi-Wan stares at him, in shock of this revelation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s suicide,” he says numbly, shaking his head in frustration. “I- we just got him back and his first order of business is to start a revolution against the King?” Obi-Wan hisses the last part out as Qui-Gon sends him a hard look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Qui-Gon begins lowly with a dangerous look, his brown eyes dark and fiery, and for a moment Obi-Wan questions who exactly Anakin got his temper from. “Never say that again. We have no proof he’s doing anything other than partying his life away deep in the woods, keeping company with who he likes while the money he steals.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart protests at the idea of Anakin covered in both men and women, laying their hands and mouths over his tan skin. Images of faceless people sinking between Anakin’s legs, causing Anakin to gasp and throw his head back in the middle of the woods flood Obi-Wan’s mind and his face scrunches up in distaste. Qui-Gon quirks his lips as he gazes over at Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon takes the younger Lord’s hand between his own and gently pats it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we be worried our most shrewd Lords are sitting and gossiping?” A deep voice cuts off whatever Qui-Gon was about to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks up and, standing before him in an imposing black cape, is Sheriff Dooku. Dooku is wearing a black tunic paired with pants and a black leather belt that shines in the sun. His boots are so polished, Obi-Wan could almost make out his reflection. Hanging by his hip is the same large broadsword used in past wars that he always carries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon laughs heartily as he stands up and embraces the Sheriff. Dooku smirks, meeting Qui-Gon’s embrace with a generous clap on the back. Maul stands behind Dooku, glowering at the pair before stalking off to the right with a sneer. Obi-Wan looks up at the Sheriff, who has a grasp on Qui-Gon’s shoulders while Qui-Gon wraps an arm around Dooku’s back in a friendly gesture. Both wear large smiles on their faces and Qui-Gon laughs at something Dooku says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Kenobi,” Dooku calls his name,looking down at Obi-Wan, with Qui-Gon subtly following his gaze. “Lord Maul tells me you were a strong supporter of not raising the taxes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I support raising taxes,” Obi-Wan stands with a false pleasant smile “When Lord Maul can present the Council with an actual reform that’s not just sacking the villages.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes when he lets go of Qui-Gon to clasp Obi-Wan’s hand in both of his. Memories of Dooku at the Jinn manor, laughing with Qui-Gon with Anakin sitting on his lap flash through Obi-Wan’s mind and he gives Dooku a dark smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taught him too well, Qui-Gon.” Dooku’s black eyes stare into Obi-Wan’s blue ones as he matches Obi-Wan’s smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> could keep you on your toes when I’m no longer here to challenge you.” Qui-Gon smiles at Obi-Wan fondly, and Obi-Wan’s expression softens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s a shame young Lord Skywalker is no longer at court,” Dooku muses, dropping Obi-Wan’s hands. “I did enjoy his flare, kept the council interesting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon gives his old friend a tight smile at the mention of his banished son, and Obi-Wan’s eyes fill with rage. He can feel the spike of tension in their little circle as Dooku’s eyes flick to Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I so often forget you and Lord Skywalker grew up together. I always told Qui-Gon he should start an orphanage with all the children running around his estate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughs hollowly as Dooku’s eyes never leave his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was utterly charmed when Anakin took a fancy to Lady Amidala,” Dooku says with too much familiarity and ice rushes through Obi-Wan’s body, his smile falling from his face. Maul leers at him from behind Dooku and slowly steps forward. Qui-Gon’s face is masked of all emotion as Dooku continues staring contemplatively at Obi-Wan. “It must have been so tragic for her to watch him drunkenly throw himself out a window. Quite unbecoming of a Lord coming from such a good upbringing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku gives a small nod to Qui-Gon, who returns it while Obi-Wan stares blankly at Dooku, willing himself not to murder the Sheriff in broad daylight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame you weren’t there, Lord Kenobi,” Maul goads as he steps closer, gold eyes boring deep into Obi-Wan’s. “He probably could have used someone to calm his temper. You always were so good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking care</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Lord Skywalker.” Obi-Wan blanches at Maul’s words and Dooku raises a brow, dismissively waving a hand at Maul, who steps back, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Lord Kenobi had been present,” Qui-Gon’s voice draws all eyes to him as he gently steps around the flowers on the ground to place an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I dare say he would have thrown Anakin out the window himself after hearing his drunken ravings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan relaxes slightly into the touch as Dooku laughs. The man’s silver clasp in the shape of a skull holds up his cloak, momentarily blinding Obi-Wan when the sun reflects off it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Kenobi always did have more sense than your son,” Dooku says thoughtfully. The Sheriff shrugs his shoulders, “It’s a shame the tax reform didn’t pass considering we need more funding in light of the new Sith army. My scouts say it seems to have miraculously risen from the sands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The council voted with the good of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> people in mind.” Obi-Wan stares the Sheriff down. “We can’t have our people suffer for a war that is not on our shores.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever the peacekeeper,” Dooku says while staring at Obi-Wan, eyes dancing. “No wonder they call you the Negotiator.” Obi-Wan nods his head at the compliment and Qui-Gon chuckles softly before pulling the auburn haired man in closer. Dooku watches the exchange with a sour smile, taking in a deep breath. “No matter.The men we sent are strong and if they are even as half as good as Anakin, then the war should not last much longer.” Dooku smiles, his black eyes still calculating as he looks to Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever grow tired of beating Lord Jinn at chess,” Dooku begins, tugging Qui-Gon into a tight hug, “just know I taught him everything he knows, and I am the true master of the game.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon gives a somewhat forced laugh while clapping Dooku on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear of death, my old friend.” Qui-Gon says as Dooku grabs Obi-Wan’s hands. “You won because I fear for my life should I ever beat you one too many times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you should,” Dooku smirks before releasing his hold on Obi-Wan’s hands. Dooku turns quickly, his long cloak fluttering behind him as he makes his exit with Maul on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan releases the breath he’d been holding as his eyes track the retreating figures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How were you ever friends with such a man?” Obi-Wan questions as he sets his jaw. He stares out into the flowers, releasing his pent up anger from the interaction. His headache from earlier has come back and is gently thrumming against his temples. Obi-Wan rubs his beard as Qui-Gon looks up to the flowers in the tree and plucks one. He wears a sad expression as he brings the flower closer to him and gazes at it in his palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Count Dooku was not always as callous and power hungry as he is now,” Qui-Gon eyes the flowers. “We shared many wonderful memories as we grew up together. We got ourselves into much trouble as foolish young men, too smart for our own good and too arrogant and proud to have known better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye Obi-Wan can see Qui-Gon looking up at him with a fond smile before handing the flower over to the younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the same flower as the one that’d been on the ground when Anakin kissed him for the first time when Anakin was fourteen and Obi-Wan sixteen </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin fell out of a tree, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground and Obi-Wan thought he died as Anakin laid there, motionless. When Obi-Wan rolled him over, Anakin was laughing wickedly. Obi-Wan was so annoyed and was in the middle of a lecture when Anakin leaned up and kissed him gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were much like you and Anakin growing up,” Qui-Gon says, pulling Obi-Wan from the memory. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and slight horror at the idea of Qui-Gon and Dooku tangled up together in a romantic past. Qui-Gon bellows a hearty laugh when he sees Obi-Wan’s face and offers his arm to Obi-Wan, the younger hesitating before accepting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly like you and my son.” Qui-Gon is still chuckling at the implication of Obi-Wan’s scandalized thoughts. Obi-Wan holds the flower’s stem in his hand and slowly twirls it while Qui-Gon walks them to the exit. “We were brothers. Never one without the other. We went to war together and war changes a man,” Qui-Gon says, somewhat harshly as his brown eyes fill with sorrow. Obi-Wan looks down, slightly embarrassed that he was relieved of his war obligations due to his father’s declining health, leaving no one except Obi-Wan to run the Kenbi estate . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were stationed in Jakku together, Dooku started going on more discrete missions that didn’t follow the same code the Jedi followed. He started ransacking temples and raiding villages. He killed innocents along with the guilty and stopped losing sleep over the death of younglings he aided in. ‘Keep them alive today, they’ll kill you in your sleep tomorrow. All are guilty of the sins of the few’, he said to me when I confronted him after he burned a village with people trapped in their dwellings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s jaw tightens. The vision of Anakin’s dark robe pulled over his face, his men marching behind him with the intent of bringing death and destruction to entire communities invades Obi-Wan’s mind. He swallows tightly as Qui-Gon lets out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin’s father had just come to Jakku when I was returning home to take care of my estate.” Qui-Gon goes on as they continue out of the garden and into the Upper Level. “I left Dooku in charge of one hundred and fifty desperate men while I sailed back to Coruscant. Part of the reason Anakin is dear to me is because a month after I landed, I received word that Knight Skywalker had met his end during a village raid that was aligned with the Sith,” Qui-Gon pauses momentarily, glancing to Obi-Wan warily. “Dooku had led the charge.” Obi-Wan sucks in a quiet breath as they weave between the merchant stands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dooku went down a path I could not follow,” Qui-Gon says grimly as he and Obi-Wan pause at the doorway between large black walls. “I miss my friend and I love the brother he used to be, but Dooku is not the same man and I’ve accepted that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan releases a deep breath and Qui-Gon fixes him with a hard look, trying to see if Obi-Wan understands what’s being implied through his story. Obi Wan looks over his shoulder and watches a merchant try and drag a donkey pulling his cart up to his stall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Obi-Wan asks after a while, looking back at Qui-Gon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s lips set in a straight line as he leans in, one of his hands reaching out to clasp Obi-Wan’s left shoulder. “Anakin is not the same man you knew.” His intense brown eyes don’t leave his face as he gauges ObiWan’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan brushes off Qui-Gon’s hand in annoyance and takes a step back. Qui-Gon straightens up and bites his lower lip, trying to find the right words. The warm breeze blows through the door, gently  brushing auburn hair from Obi-Wan’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I no longer care for Anakin,” Obi-Wan grits out harshly, miffed by how his voice breaks and the unamused brow Qui-Gon raises at him. “I care if he was to be caught and hanged because he’s my friend, but that is all. He robbed me after not speaking to me for ten years. I think that explains enough about our current relationship.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon nods slowly while crossing his arms as Obi-Wan tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I surmise you’re no longer wearing his ring,” Qui-Gon says drily and Obi-Wan’s chin juts out as he fights the impulse to reach up and play with the ring resting on his chest. Qui-Gon chuckles fondly and shakes his head, uncrossing his arms. “Be sure you don’t betray yourself, Obi-Wan. Dark times are headed our way and we need to keep our wits about us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shoots Qui-Gon a look as he shifts his weight to one foot and crosses his arms, gently stroking his beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s talk underground of a soldier Anakin fought with planning something for tonight. I am sure, more than anything, Anakin will keep both his wits and sword about him tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blanches at the idea of Anakin fighting in a riot in the slums of the Lower level. Qui-Gon watches him with a calculated look,his mouth turned down. . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come by this information?” Obi-Wan asks quietly as one hand continues stroking his beard while his other arm wraps around himself tightly, as if protecting himself from the blows to come. The delicate pink flower is crushed in his firm grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ A nice young girl by the name of Snips and a Quinlan Vos handed me this and said to give it to Lord Kenobi.” Qui Gon pulls an envelope from the pocket of his thick, dark brown robes. Qui-Gon’s worn brown boots press softly into the dirt  ground as he steps forward to hand Obi-Wan the letter. Obi-Wan’s  hands fall to his side, dropping the flower, and reaches out with sweaty hands to take the envelope from Qui-Gon’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart stops at the sight of twin wolves on the wax seal and Anakin’s messy scrawl, addressing the letter to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan comes close to tearing through the seal but stops to shoot Qui-Gon a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amused Lord is looking at him with fondness. “Please, by all means, open the letter.” Obi-Wan eagerly rips the seal and opens the envelope to find a small note that simply reads, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ m sorry for everything I have done and everything I will do. I’ll make it up to you soon, I promise. Remember me fondly when you gaze up at the stars.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s jaw drops as he stares down at the letter, fighting with all his might to keep his tears at  bay. Anakin is definitely going to the raid tonight and he is most definitely planning to overthrow the Sheriff, or at least die trying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What has he done this time?” Qui-Gon asks, slightly disappointed when he looks over at Obi-Wan’s blank face. Obi-Wan tries to reign in his emotions, silently handing over the note. Qui-Gon quickly reads it and closes his eyes exasperatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s making promises he can’t keep,” Obi-Wan says callously. Qui-Gon looks over with a raised brow as Obi-Wan walks away from the doorway briskly, brushing off whatever Qui-Gon is about to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His eyes narrow slightly as he rubs a hand across his face and sucks in a breath while walking quickly along the dusty road. He’s heading straight to a tavern for a stiff drink, hoping to make sense of Anakin. The early afternoon sun is almost blistering as Obi-Wan lightly rubs the perspiring sweat from his forehead. His eyes land on a small stone tavern that looks to be cooler than where he was in the outdoor heat. His pace picks up, boots leaving behind prints in the loose dirt as he nears the wooden door tucked away between two sets of glass windows, allowing Obi-Wan a small peek into the modest establishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pushes the door open, turning slightly to look behind him at Qui-Gon who’s following him slowly before  getting side tracked by a passing merchant. Qui-Gon listens intently and says something to the merchant, his soft brown eyes briefly flitting to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gives a curt nod, which Qui-Gon returns with a small smile before wrapping his arm around the merchant, turning away from the tavern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns back around and lets the door close behind him as he takes in the quiet atmosphere of the tavern. A dull thrum of quiet conversations fill the room where small wooden tables spread out. They’re covered in a brown shiny lacquer that the sun reflects off of, casting patterns on the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan weaves himself between the upper class citizens and his eyes land on an empty table in the corner, far away from the bustle. He quickens his stride and slides along the bench to position himself so he's looking at the door. Obi-Wan shrugs off his cloak and lets his gaze drift across the room, taking in the patrons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The opening door catchesObi-Wan’s eye and he’s temporarily blinded as the sun shines off of tin like armor. His eyes adjust to see the Captain of Guard, holding his helmet at his hip while motioning his companions to an empty table.. Four guards join him, causing a sudden lull to fall over the room. Obi-Wan lets his gaze drift back outside as he waits for Qui-Gon, and then his blood runs cold at what he sees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar blonde buzz cut bobs in the crowd, approaching closer to the tavern in clear view of the window and Obi-Wan’s gaze flits back to the guard. He glances back at Rex, who pauses momentarily in the middle of the street and Obi-Wan purses his lips before sliding out from his table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly walks up to the bartender, who stands with his back to Obi-Wan as he fills tankards for the guards. He clears his throat slightly, causing the portly man to turn around with an annoyed scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not too much trouble, sir,” Obi-Wan veers toward the man, who’s dark brown eyes widen at the title. “My friend got caught up in some business and I’m afraid I have to take care of my own, but-” Obi-Wan leaves his sentence hanging as he leans slightly closer with a smile. “He should be here rather soon so would you mind giving us a tankard each and watching my cloak until one of us comes back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men sets the tankards down as Obi-Wan’s heart picks up in panic, knowing Rex is making his way into the tavern. The man grabs a towel and wipes his bald head as he lets out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Kenobi, innit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles at him wide, showing his teeth. “The only one that’s in court,” he says with a wink and the man nods slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Jinn helped me out last harvest season with taxes, while you were busy provisioning the Lower Level.” Obi-Wan’s face falls slightly at the mention of last winter, remembering the toll it’d taken on the whole city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only wish I could have done more,” Obi-Wan says tightly before the man gives him a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do more than our supposed Sheriff or his Guard,” he grunts out, eyes narrowing and losing any fondness of before. “I’ll make sure you and Lord Jinn are taken care of, there’s a door out back that leads the toilet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles as he slips the man a few large gold coins. He looks at Obi-Wan incredulously and Obi-Wan simply smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the drinks, sir.” The man chuckles lowly and smiles as Obi-Wan quickly walks the length of the small bar and turns left to see a small wooden door leading out back. He rushes to it and almost gets hit in the face as it swings open and he comes face to face with Rex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex’s brown eyes widen as Obi-Wan grabs him firmly by the arm and pushes him backwards off the stoop and back into the sun, letting the door close behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Guard is in there,” Obi-Wan hisses out as he drags Rex across the street to a nearby alley, dark with the afternoon shade. “Do you honestly not do any reconnaissance </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> setting up meetings? Middle of the day, the tavern right next to the castle? Honestly Rex, what was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lets out an infuriated breath as he rolls his eyes and haphazardly shoves Rex into the cover of darkness. Obi-Wan’s heart is racing as he takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself as the adrenaline from the fear that Rex nearly got caught rushes through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has no head for planning,” Obi-Wan shoots out. Rex gently leans against the cool stone wall and lets a smile across his face before chuckling lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong, Obi-Wan, you’re not wrong.” Obi-Wan shakes his head as his gaze snaps back to the street, searching for familiar blonde curls in the crowd of people passing by. “We did scope it out, just didn’t take into account the proximity to the castle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How you two survived war is beyond me,” Obi-Wan remarks drily as he keeps scanning the crowd. “He’s about to walk himself into another mess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No he’s not.” Rex laughs in amusement as he lets out a low whistle and leans his head against the wall.  Moments later, a figure seems to materialize at the mouth of the alley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart stops at the deep voice as the figure lets his tan hood fall from his head, revealing golden curls that gleam in the sun. Anakin and Obi-Wan’s eyes come together and Obi-Wan has to break away from the suffocating moment</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Guard is in there,” Obi-Wan grits out, fighting to keep his hands from shaking as Anakin’s blue eyes continue staring at his face with peaceful intensity. Anakin slowly nods and Obi-Wan purses his lips as his temper slightly flares . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks the same as he did in the woods. Same loose fitting black cotton shirt, same black pants. The only difference was the sword hanging from his hip, causing Obi-Wan’s heart to falter at the idea of Anakin wielding a blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go in there,” Obi-Wan bites out while Anakin twists behind him with his arms crossed passively, surveying the tavern. Rex chuckles lightly from behind them, and Anakin turns back to face Obi-Wan with a maddening arrogant look on his face as his mouth turns upward into a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Anakin asks casually. Obi-Wan’s blood heats up as Anakin’s handsome face cracks into a smile and he swaggers forward, giving Obi-Wan a slight nod. “How many are there, Obi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sneers as his chin  juts out defiantly and glares at Anakin. “This isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin. The Captain of the Royal Guard is in there, along with four of the members.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two for me, two for you, one for Vos?” Rex’s amused voice comes in from behind him and Anakin barks out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three for me, two for you, and none for Vos since we both know he’s going to be drinking the whole time anyway” Anakin banters back as he looks at his blonde friend. Rex throws his head back and laughs and Obi-Wan feels ice shoot through him as his temper peaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea why I stopped you,” Obi-Wan grits out as he fights his heart from breaking at Anakin’s antics. Here he was, trying to keep him out of trouble, and Anakin still couldn’t care less. Anakin’s eyes shoot to his, quickly sobering up. “It’s not a game, Anakin,” Obi-Wan repeats. “You’ll lose your head and then what am I supposed to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin takes a deep breath as he attempts to move closer, but Obi-Wan shakes his head and steps back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Obi-Wan swallows the lump in his throat as he tries to stop the tears from forming. “Do what you want Anakin, you always have.” Obi-Wan wraps his arms around himself before quickly brushing by Ankain, bumping their arms as he passes by the other’s frozen body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and next time,” Obi-Wan whips around quickly before he leaves the alleyway. “You have to pick places that are far away from the castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavily crowded so no one can hear what you say. Too few people and a plan never stays a plan for very long.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns to leave when he feels a large hand wrap around his bicep. His eyes fall shut as he tries to steal his rapidly beating heart away from its desire, forcing it to remain trapped in his chest rather than run off with Anakin again.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a game to me, Obi.” Anakin murmurs into Obi-Wan’s ear, slightly pulling him back so he’s leaning against Ankain’s broad chest. His hand lets go of Obi-Wan’s arm in favor of wrapping around his torso tightly. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter faintly at the feeling of once again being held by Anakin, his captivating voice pressing into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then pick better places, so you don’t end up counting guards like it’s the most casual thing to do.” Obi-Wan quips back, struggling to keep his breathing even as Anakin squeezes him tighter and rumbles out a low laugh. Despite the heat, Obi-Wan shivers at the feeling and arousal starts to seep into his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly blink open when Anakin rests his forehead on the back of his neck, absentmindedly bringing an arm up to gently hold Anakin’s hand. Anakin makes a low noise and pulls himself back, breaking the quiet spell that had overtaken the dark alleyway. Obi-Wan takes a few steps away from Anakin as well, and looks over his shoulder to gaze at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon,” Anakin quietly murmurs as he gives Obi-Wan a small smile. Obi-Wan’s face falls as he turns around fully and crosses his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon?” Anakin chuckles lightly as Obi-Wan is reminded of the information he just learned from Qui-Gon. “Soon for what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon.” Anakin says simply with a chuckle as he turns to Rex. “ We need to find Snips so she can tell Vos the meeting’s off until we find a better spot.” Rex gives Anakin a curt nod as Obi-Wan’s eyes dart between the pair having a silent conversation that only soldiers who have fought together can have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin gives Rex a short nod and turns back to Obi-Wan with a smirk. Anakin quickly walks closer to him and, before Obi-Wan can react, he’s slipping an arm around his waist, pulling Obi-Wan toward him and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He quickly lets Obi-Wan go and walks past him toward the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart drops along with his jaw as he whips around to see Anakin flipping up his hood and disappearing into the busy street without looking back. Obi-Wan quickly looks over at Rex, who’s laughing quietly as he shoots Obi-Wan a wink and clasps him on the shoulder before leaving to follow Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon Obi-Wan!” He calls, still laughing as he disappears behind Anakin into the crowd. Obi-Wan blinks a few times, willing his heart to stop racing and his body to unfreeze as he stands in shock in the middle of the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly shakes himself from his stupor and promptly shuts his mouth before hurrying across the street to enter the back door of the tavern. He walks swiftly, eyes darting to the unsuspecting guards sitting at their table. His eyes are drawn to Qui-Gon, who sits peacefully at the table, laughing with the bartender as he stirs his still piping hot stew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the boar ended up taking the pants,” Qui-Gon says with a chuckle as the bartender throws back his head and laughs heartily while Obi-Wan sits down. “Some battles you just don’t win, and some battles aren’t worth fighting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender claps Qui-Gon on the back, still laughing as Qui-Gon joins him. The bartender sends Obi-Wan a small smile before walking away and Qui-Gon looks down fondly at his ale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was your business, Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot up to Qui-Gon from where they’d landed on the stew and Qui-Gon looks at him in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A complete menace,” Obi-Wan grumbles as he picks up his bread and dips it into the broth. “A phantom of a menace, if you will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon laughs loudly as Obi-Wan shoves the bread into his mouth, broodingly looking out the window toward the alleyway he was just tucked away in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t they always?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much @monamoure <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being an amazing beta! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night is alive around Anakin as he and his men stand in the shadows on the outside of the Grievous Manor. The surrounding area has eased into a quiet hum as only nocturnal animals make noise in the darkness settling around the estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart beats evenly as he looks out at the large two-story rustic manor. Anakin glances back at his men who have slowly started creeping forward to get closer to him on the edge of the forest. Fives, Echo, Tup, and Hardcase are all here for this mission while Rex leads the rest of the 501st in the Pits to assist Quin with the riot. It would seemingly also place Anakin at the riot, as he and Rex usually fight together, and that would leave no one to suspect the Grievous Manor is in any peril.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the beginning of the day, Anakin had systematically raided three Trade Federation caravans and, by the afternoon, had stolen two tax carts that were in transport. After sending Grievous on a wild goose chase through the Coruscant countryside, Anakin had evoked enough chaos to spread all of the troopers out to leave Grievous grossly outnumbered for any riot that would occur tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final lit candle in the manor quivers in the first floor window as the  soldiers move to their positions. With one last flicker, a shadow of a hand in the window reaches out and snuffs out the source of light. Anakin gives a short nod before slowly pulling up his black hood, helping him blend in with night. Anakin closes his eyes while releasing a calming breath and when he opens them, Vader begins the assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With quick efficiency, Anakin dashes across the lawn and takes cover behind the stables on the outskirts of the estate. The swift footsteps of his men tells Anakin they are following him closely. He turns to them and signals Fives to the hay loft in the stable. Fives nods quickly before securing his bow and disappearing into the stables through a side door. He’ll be monitoring the manor’s front and left perimeters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin waits attentively for his cue which comes moments later with a low coo of a dove, signalling that Fives is in place. Anakin looks to Echo, quickly motioning for him to go to the other side of the manor and secure a hideout near a large oak tree that allows him to monitor the back and right sides. Echo smirks at Anakin, pulling his hood over his head before brushing by him towards the back of manor and disappearing into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another dove coo sounds from the far side of the house and Anakin smiles while peering over his left shoulder to look at Tup and Hardcase. The two remaining soldiers, dressed in similar dark robes, crouch low behind a wagon. Tup wears a small smirk, brown eyes dancing with excitement as Hardcase watches Anakin with battle ready eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pats his chest and makes a circular motion with his hand to Tup, signalling him to the ground perimeter route. Tup nods once, a hardened gleam in his eyes. Anakin then looks at Hardcase and draws a straight line across his chest before pointing at the road with two fingers, telling him he was to guard the exit of the manor. If worse comes to worst, no one is going to escape and give away their location. Hardcase offers a curt nod and the three remaining soldiers stand tall and move to their positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin jogs to the back of the building and jumps up to grab the edge of a low tin roof shading the back door. He pulls himself up onto it, causing the roof to creak slightly from his added weight. Anakin pauses,waiting to see if anyone is alerted by the noise. After hearing no distress whistles, Anakin tediously climbs higher, approaching a modest pane glass window with the curtains drawn to the side, leaving a clearview into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is a lavish guest bedroom that’s,thankfully, empty. Anakin gently presses up on the window sill and carefully opens it without a sound. He slips in, his dark cloak blending in with the darkness of the room as he sidesteps the large bed and walks towards the door that’s subtly illuminated by the full moon outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin quickly slips out into the hallway and assesses his surroundings. Right in front of him is a solid light brown wooden wall that has different portraits of landscapes and various people in the Grievous lineage hanging. Anakin’s muffled steps lead him into a dim hallway. The hallway branches right and left with a door at the end of the right side. The left side of the hallway is lit by a soft lamp with two doors facing each other at the end.There’s a reading nook fit snugly between them. A book is left haphazardly open with its pages facing down and Anakin takes only a moment to smirk, thinking about the fit Obi-Wan would have seeing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turns to the right and follows the thick carpet until a left turn forces him deeper into the heart of the house. Then,a low distress call of an owl breaks through the silence. Anakin quickly tries the door in front of him, Jiggling the handle  but the door doesn’t budge. Anakin curses lowly in Huttese as sounds of hooves can be heard from outside. He quickly retreats back to the guest bedroom and as he’s about to close the door, a loud pounding on the front door rings through the quiet night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin purses his lips as he quickly surveys the room for a spot to hide. He spots the large bed and quickly slides underneath, crawling until he is pressed against the wall and far away from the edge. Anakin hears panicked voices from the first floor main entrance hall as a door in the hallway opens and closes loudly a few moments later. Heavy boots approach the guest room and Anakin holds his breath. His hand falls to the hilt of the dagger resting on his left thigh and slowly starts unsheathing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps approach and then pause  at the doorway and Anakin can see a slight glow coming from the doorway as it shines into the darkness of the room. The figure creeps into the room and the floorboards creak in protest. A second pair of steps can be heard coming from the right hallway and stops right outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is there a rider at the door?” A deep gravelly voice that Anakin could recognize anywhere speaks into the dark room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pulls gently on his dagger as the second pair of feet step forward and Grievous starts moving around the room slowly. His heavy footfalls walk around the bed and over to the window Anakin left open. Anakin tracks his shadow and quietly rolls on his back so he can keep looking at all angles of the room from under the bed . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a riot in the Lower Level, sir,” comes the nasally reply. “They’ve taken an overseer as prisoner for almost killing a laborer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous makes a low noise as he slowly approaches the open window, and there is a long pause. Anakin’s heart beats rapidly as all the blood travels to his ears and he exhales slowly out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is the window open?” Grievous growls. Anakin holds his breath and closes his eyes as he waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir?” The second voice asks, confused. Their already high pitched voice lifts slightly higher at the question and Grievous makes a low noise of disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The door and the window were open to this room,” Grievous grits out and the second pair of feet makes quick footsteps over to where the window is slid open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must have been the maids, sir. We haven’t seen anyone in the house, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous gives a noncommittal grunt and Anakin hears the window slide shut and a lock click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find me the maid who cleaned this room,” Grievous growls out as turns to stalk around the bed. “I want to have words with her after I get back from the Lower Level. We can’t have open windows letting just anything in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger, Roger.” The two figures leave the room and the door squeaks shut with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets out the breath he’s been holding as he slides the dagger back into its place. The downstairs of the manor is still alive with chatter and noise when Anakin gently rolls out from underneath the bed. He carefully stands up and flicks the lock on the window, allowing him an easy exit from the guest room if he needs it. He then squats next to the bed and waits for Hardcase to give the signal that the General has cleared the estate and moved into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The all clear whistle comes not ten minutes later and Anakin stands tall and walks to the door,opening it and peering out. The lamp on the left side of the hallway is out, leaving the entire hallway darker than before as Anakin toes out and moves through quietly. Anakin glances around the corner and notices the hallway gets slightly more narrow due to statues and tables. The hallway is deserted and Anakin’s eyes strain to see in the low light, but he makes out a table at the far end of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About half way down, the hallway opens up and Anakin sees a corner coming up on the right. He looks around the corner and sees stairs leading down to the grand entrance of the manor. Anakin then glances back to his left and sees a rather grotesque painting hanging front and center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A landscape piece depicting a tiger with a snarl and its claws extended to a fearful baby lamb. The painting hangs proudly in a thick wooden frame that’s been painted gold.Anakin’s face pulls into one of disgust as he slowly walks over to the painting. Its frame is mounted on the wall that extends above Anakin’s head for about seven feet. Anakin approaches a bust of the Sheriff and takes it off the table,gently placing it down with a muted thud. Then, with a grunt, he slowly picks up the heavy table that looks deceivingly light and carries it over to where the painting is hanging on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he hoists himself onto the table, it gently creaks and he winces at the sound. He pauses a second before grasping the painting on either side, huffing slightly as he lifts the frame off the wall and gently leans it against the wall on the ground. His vision is then drawn to the small hidden door that sits in the wall and pulls it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a frustrated hiss when he sees the compartment is empty. There’s an outline where the book should be and there are a few papers scattered, but the book that holds the money is missing. Anakin clenches his jaw and closes the door firmly, growling lowly under his breath. He heaves the massive painting back to where it’s supposed to be on the wall, with half a mind to cut through the portrait in his rage. He nimbly hops off the table and moves it back to its original position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s picking up the bust with intentions of returning it to its spot when a high pitched voice cuts through the quiet house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re not supposed to be there!” Still holding the bust, Anakin closes his eyes as light footsteps run up the stairs before halting about half way up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turns to see a small man with tan skin,mousy brown hair and a long, thin face. He stands in shock at the sight of Anakin turning toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Anakin asks in a deep, rough voice and the man quickly swallows, nodding enthusiastically. Anakin squints thoughtfully, as if considering what the man said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get in here?” The man asks as he takes a few more steps up the stairs and Anakin smirks from inside his hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The window.” He says,taking two steps closer to the top of the staircase. The man gasps and Anakin grins to himself. “Guess you don’t have to find the maid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pulls a small dagger out as he reaches the top step and quickly shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin throws the bust at the man and throws him off balance as he tries to dodge the heavy statue and wield the dagger at the same time. The man makes a wounded noise as he teeters on the top step. Anakin rushes in and lands a kick to his gut, sending him tumbling backward down the stairs with a  yelp. Anakin quickly runs down the hall from which he came until he reaches the guest room. He takes a few steps into the room before pausing and turning around with a purse of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks quickly down the hall to try opening the two doors he saw earlier . The first door he tries is locked, as Anakin hurriedly jiggles the handle and makes a frustrated noise. Anakin swiftly turns around and tries the other door, which gently swings open. Anakin hastily enters the room and his eyes scan the cluttered mess he’s met with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Books and papers are scattered across shelves and various tables. The bank of windows shines white light around the dimly lit office as Anakin drags a hand down his face in exasperation before digging through piles of books to find the one he needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he haphazardly searches the room, his eyes land on the desk sitting proudly in front of the windows. He narrows his eyes as he realizes the desk doesn’t have any drawers or cabinet space. He steps over to the back of the desk and falls to his knees in front of the chair. He carefully runs his hands over the thickest parts of the desk, only to feel smooth wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin clenches his jaw slightly as he notices a small drawer running almost the entire length of the desk with a thick brass handle in the center. Anakin reaches up and gently pulls on the handle, smiling when the drawer opens easily. He rummages around inside and smirks as his fingers fall on a latch in the back of the drawer. He presses down experimentally and hears a quiet click as a false door opens on the left side of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin  sees a large leather bound book stuffed inside the hidden compartment laying upright. Anakin pulls out the book and opens the worn cover. The first line: </span>
  <em>
    <span>General Grievous- 10 gold coins: fourth month, eighth day, year 1310 of our Lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span>The next line: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Maul- 5 silver pieces, 2 horses, and 1 favor to be collected in the next Council session: fourth month, tenth day, year 1310 of our Lord.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smirks darkly as he glances down and sees all the names of the people  receiving money from the Separatists. He looks back at the cabinet and one of the papers catches his eye. He reaches over and opens the papers, his nostrils flaring in rage while his heart sinks when he sees the contents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The battle plans of the Sith stare back at him. It reveals all the secret bases scattered across Tatooine and Jakku, the different battle strategies being utilized, even the current death toll of Jedi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin growls out,reaching over and snatching as many papers as he can and stuffing them in the cover of the leather bound book before shutting it. He closes the hidden compartment and slowly stands up as he hears muffled footsteps approaching from down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin takes in a breath as he unsheathes his dagger, readying himself as the footsteps come closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There-” He’s cut off by Anakin throwing the blade into his chest. The man looks down in mortification before falling to the floor with a soft thud. Anakin tucks the book under his arm and walks forward to grab the man by his feet and slowly drag him to the guest room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the door and drags him to the middle of the room,placing the book beside him. Anakin turns to look out into the hallway to make sure he didn’t bleed on the carpet before closing the door and assessing the man on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the dagger from the man’s chest and wipes the blade on his robes before sliding it back into place. Anakin picks up the book and places it in the large pocket on the inside of his robes, walking over to the window and sliding it open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives a low whistle to signal the completion of his mission and crawls out onto the roof. He closes the window behind him and creeps down the roof, looking down at Tup below him. Anakin grips the roof and swings his body over the side, dropping to the ground and landing in a low crouch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any trouble?” Tup asks as Anakin starts to walk towards the stables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” he smirks back. As he and Tup reach the stables, Echo and Fives emerge from where they were dispersed with crooked grins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost gave me a heart attack,” Fives remarks quietly with a chuckle. “I thought Grievoushad left by then. I wasn’t expecting a welcoming committee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smirks,  his eyes dancing. “Life would be too boring if plans went the way they should.” He’s met with three nods of agreement. “Shall we return the favor to the General in the Lower Level?” Anakin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Fives smiles as he gently strokes the dark goatee on his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I think the good general wouldn’t mind if we borrowed a few horses for our troubles.” Anakin smiles as the four soldiers disappear into the side door of the stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The East wall of the castle is filled with smoke when Anakin rides up. He runs a hand through untamed curls as his hood had fallen off during the ride. Echo falls in line beside him, a hard look on his normally calm face. His usual grin is replaced by a frown as his eyes assess the burning city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have our work cut out for us,” Hardcase says gruffly from Anakin’s right. The sounds of battle can be heard from the inside of the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nods and pulls up his hood,  taking off as fast as his horse will carry him to the crack in the east wall. He quickly dismounts and is followed by his men as they easily slip into the chaos of the riot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heart of the fight is still in the Pit as Anakin looks around. Houses on the East side are not burning yet, but the younglings and women are peering through the windows as the fighting floods the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Vader!” Anakin hears the cry as he walks forward into the chaos. He pulls his broad sword and it shines red in the light of the fires . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin methodically walks through the streets, cutting down Grievous' men with ruthless efficiency as he moves towards the heart of the riot. The soldiers of the 501st are putting up a strong fight against the foot troopers of General Grievous’ army. They’ve kept the fighting contained to the Pits and half of the Lower Level, helping to preserve whatever part of the city they can. Kix sends Anakin a small smile as Anakin intercepts an arrow shot at Kix before throwing his dagger into the archer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General.” Kix greets lowly and Anakin gives him a nod. “The mission was a success, I take it.” Anakin gives another quick nod and leans down to pick up the bow. His body hums with energy when he holds the bow, gently plucking the string and listening to the song that follows. His hands were made to hold a bow, Anakin thinks with dark happiness. He notches an arrow and lets it fly into a soldier who was coming up behind Dogma. Dogma looks behind him and offers Anakin a salute as he falls back into battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the wounded to safety, Kix.” Anakin orders. “Take Fives and Tup with you for backup and start doing what you can.” Kix nods affirmatively and picks up his satchel full of medical supplies, disappearing behind Anakin to find Fives and Tup. Anakin continues forward, looking for Quin’s familiar long hair, as the book sits heavily in his cloak’s pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vader!” Anakin turns to meet the eyes of a soldier dressed in red, holding a double blade in his hand. A Knight Ren, Anakin smirks to himself. An elite fighting force trained by none other than Sheriff Dooku himself. The knight squares up to Anakin, swinging his blade as he readies himself for the attack. Anakin pulls a tie on the back of the cloak, letting the heavy material fall to the ground as he steps forward with his hood casting a shadow on his face.. He hears small steps and briefly glances to see Ahsoka picking up his discarded cloak. The book is safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin drops the bow and arrow and draws his red blade, preparing himself for the Knight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quick as lightning, the Knight rushes forward and brings his blade down in a high arc that Anakin blocks easily enough. He then shifts his weight to counterattack, swiping across the Knight’s stomach with a sneer. The Kight attacks again with a thrust, causing Anakin to jump back but he quickly recovers and starts a more offensive pursuit of the Knight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blow, block, parry, side step, counter. It’s a dance Anakin perfected in the sands of Tatooine not so long ago. He shuffles around in the dirt looking for an opening. The Knight is good, Anakin offhandedly thinks as he evades two thrusts and blocks the third. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Anakin is better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Knight overextends himself with his last lunge and Anakin reaches out with his other hand to grab the Knight’s wrist. He twists mercilessly and forces the Knight to drop his sword. Anakin takes the opportunity to bring the hilt of his sword up and slams the Knight in the head, knocking him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin steps over the body and picks up his bow, moving to enter the house he saw Ahsoka run into moments before. He rushes through the house and out the back door,looking around for the small child. He catches a glimpse of her bouncy curls and then sees red as two of Grievous’ men trap against the wall. Anakin quickly notches two arrows at the same time and releases them, one after the other in quick succession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men drop to the ground as Ahsoka whips around and looks at him with large blinking blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Snips?” Anakin asks as he pulls the young girl into a hug. She nods gently into his chest before he pulls back. “You have my cloak still, right?” She nods and kicks the discarded material on the ground as Anakin bends down and picks it up, feeling the book. He shoots her a smile. “Let’s find Quin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka grabs his hand and pulls him down the twisting and turning alleys. Anakin can hear the increased sounds of fighting when a hand reaches out and snatches him into a room off the streets. Anakin instinctively pulls out his dagger and holds it to the figure’s  throat, relaxing when his battle-addled brain catches up to him and he sees Quin staring back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get it?” Quin asks in a battle gruff voice, his brown eyes dark with the events of the night. There’s a small gash under his left eye as he fixes Anakin with a hard look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And some.” Anakin says with a hard smile as he hands over his cloak to Quin, who smirks victoriously at Anakin. Anakin pulls off his hood and hands it to Quin as he glances behind him to make sure no one saw him as Vader. Quin gives him a sure nod as Anakin steps back and walks  into the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks out of the alleyway and looks around, eyeing Rex’s buzzed blonde hair. He’s in a tight skirmish with two men and Anakin smirks while notching his arrows and carefully aiming them. He lets go of one arrow and watches as it flies over Rex’s right shoulder before hitting the first soldier. He then aims for the soldier on the left and fires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex turns around with an annoyed look on his face. “I had it covered” he grunts out as Anakin stalks over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you did, Rex.” Anakin says lightly as he pats his friend on the back. “That’s why you were still fighting.” Rex rolls his eyes before his face morphs into one of pure shock as Anakin’s hand darts out, grabbing an arrow mid air that was coming for Rex’s head. “I’m sure you had that one, too.” Anakin says with a laugh as Rex narrows his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody’s here with some of his boys.” Rex says when they go back to back in the street as they are slowly surrounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Cody?” Anakin asks conversationally while lunging at the first man who comes at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” Rex grunts out from behind him, and Anakin can hear the metallic clanking of blocks and parries. “Wanting to know the plan, wanting to combine the forces, protective over Kenobi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin fills with ice at the last thing Rex grunts out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Anakin asks roughly. He cuts down three men quickly before engaging the last two with a new found frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to know the plan.” Rex says as they finish taking out the last of the men in front of them. Rex’s brown eyes grow bored at having to repeat himself and Anakin fixes him with a hard look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan’s here?” Anakin asks roughly, his mind racing. Why is Obi-Wan here?  He should be home reading poetry and staying safe, not seeing the horrors Anakin lives through over and over again in his nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex takes a deep breath. “Yes, he is.” Anakin lets out a frustrated noise as he scoops up the bow and lets an arrow fly into a man trying to charge Rex. Anakin’s blue eyes are flashing dangerously as he steps closer to Rex, who looks at him, unamused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where, Rex?” Anakin demands lowly and Rex takes a deep breath, almost looking ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you that,” Rex says as he walks past Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Anakin demands harshly as he drags a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Qui-Gon is with him, and I was instructed not to tell you where because they’re helping the people of the Lower Level. They didn’t want you to stop him. ” Rex looks back at Anakin and gives a slight shrug. “And honestly, no disrespect sir, but Lord Kenobi doesn’t exactly bring out your most prudent decision making.” Anakin closes his mouth and sneers at Rex who looks disinterested in light of Anakin’s temper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Obi-Wan?” Anakin demands as he stalks towards Rex, his blue eyes shining with anger. Rex closes his eyes, taking in a composing breath before opening them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Main road. He’s working with Qui-Gon and Lord Plo to make sure the civilian casualties are low.” And with that, Anakin sprints away, his heart beating as rapidly as his legs while they carry him through the twists and turns.  He clutches his bow tightly as he barrels through the alleyways up to the main road that leads out of the Lower Levels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart stops as he skids to a halt and sees Grievous dismount his horse before walking with a purpose towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s blue eyes are shining with anger as the tall General, whose cloak drowns his thin frame, walks up to him while speaking. Obi-Wan juts his chin out as Grievous throws back his bald head. The fire’s reflection dances in his amber eyes as he clutches a long sword in one hand while the other makes mocking gestures to the burning Pits of the Lower Level. Anakin sneers and starts to notch an arrow. Obi-Wan’s eyes burn with rage as he stands up straighter, auburn hair glowing red in the light of the fires, causing Anakin’s heart to jump at the sight. Anakin has never seen a more perfect sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s wearing a short sleeve tunic with loose tan pants and boots as he pulls himself to his full height, the thin gold chain glowing against his chest before it disappears beneath his shirt. Anakin’s blood starts to flow away from his brain at the sight of Obi-Wan, who pokes a finger to Grievous’ chest. He’s almost yelling at the general, much to Grievous’ amusement. His thin shirt is now partially open, revealing the light auburn hair on his chest while his eyes gleam with an angry passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Anakin can do anything, Obi-Wan quickly punches Grievous across the face, shocking everyone around them. Anakin’s mouth runs dry as his eyebrows shoot up, registering how attractive Obi-Wan is in the middle of a confrontation. His bewilderment is soon replaced by rage as Grievous rubs his face where he was punched with a dry laugh before quickly using his sword to slice Obi-Wan’s arm. With a low growl, Anakin sends the arrow flying, watching as it embeds itself in a pole mere inches from Grievous’ head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes turn to look at Anakin. Anakin knows he looks wild, his blonde curls are wet with sweat and blood. He knows his blue eyes are filled with rage at the thought that someone would try and hurt Obi-Wan, especially in front of him. He walks forward, drawing his sword that now gleams sinisterly with blood and approaches the general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grievous.” Anakin spits out while raising his blade in a ready stance. The general quirks him with an unamused smirk as he turns away from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in favor of facing Anakin completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you made it out of the woods,” Grievous starts condescendingly. “Will it be an easy fight for me or are you sober?” Anakin sends him a nasty smile as Grievous moves closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and find out,” Anakin says darkly as he lunges forward. Grievous sneers while blocking Anakin’s attacks. Anakin and Grievous circle each other like wild dogs looking for openings in the other’s defense as the Lower Level burns around them. Anakin blocks Grievous’ attack and then counters smoothly, trying to wear the general out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous lets out a disgusted scoff as he blocks Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to do better than that,” he says in his gravelly voice. “Jedi scum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin remembers the book of Sith and how Grievous’ name was written first with the names of the fallen carelessly scribbled down like slaughtered cattle. Anakin’s upper lip curls in anger as he attacks Grievous with all his pent up fury. He swings with precision and lands blow after blow onto the general, backing him up against a turned over wagon. Anakin barely registers the small crowd they’ve attracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pins Grievous to the wall and sneers at him, knocking the blade from his hand and pressing his own sword closer to the other’s throat. Anakin’s blue eyes grow dark with rage from the battle and stare into amber eyes filled with equal amounts of hate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any last words, General?” Anakin grits out as his blade presses deeper with his increasing temper. A small drop of blood trickles down Grievous’ throat  as the man bares his teeth to Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in hell,” Grievous says through clenched teeth. Anakin is about to ram his weapon into the throat when he feels soft fingertips brush his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go, Lord Skywalker.” Obi-Wan’s voice floats through his mania filled mind. “This is not the Jedi way. General Grievous committed two war crimes today and we have three esteemed Lords who can attest to it.” Obi-Wan whispers as the hand on Anakin’s arm pulls a little harder on his sleeve. “There is no emotion, there is peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no passion, there is serenity.” Anakin grits back at him, quoting the Jedi code. He gives Grievous a hard look before hesitantly pulling his sword away and stepping back. Grievous fixes him with a look full of animosity and slips away from the cart,running to his horse to make his escape. As he turns his horse around, Anakin quickly brushes past Obi-Wan and grabs his discarded bow from the ground, notching an arrow and releasing it, embedding it in Grievous’ forearm- matching the location where he cut Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes are wide with shock. “What did you do that for?” He almost yells out as the surrounding crowd of soldiers and villagers stand in silence, shocked that someone was able to control Anakin and that Grievous almost lost his head tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin singles in on Kix, who’s in the crowd and throws Anakin his satchel. Anakin easily catches it and hastily walks over to an annoyed Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cut your arm, I cut his. You’re even and now you don’t have to worry about doing something stupid,” Anakin says roughly as he shoulders past Obi-Wan, the crowd parting for him as he walks towards the alleys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something stupid?” Obi-Wan’s offended and incredulous question reaches his ears as he moves further into the darkness. “Anakin Skywalker, don’t you dare pretend like you don’t hear me.” Obi-Wan shouts. This causes Anakin’s temper to flare as he whips around, not missing the fearful crowd. Qui-Gon gives him a calculated look while shaking his head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, stupid. Like punching an armed war general who wants you dead.” Anakin fires back, standing up straighter. His eyes darken as he recalls Grievous slicing Obi-Wan’s arm, and the same rage and fear he felt earlier coils tighter around him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s blue eyes narrow as he stares back at Anakin. His auburn hair is mussed and his hands are held out in a defensive position as if Anakin was about to charge him. Anakin rolls his eyes and continues down the alleyway,walking on until he reaches the East side of the Lower Level, where the houses aren’t on fire. He ducks into a quaint, run-down shack and closes the door without latching it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shack is made of simple wood planks covering the floor,walls and ceiling. A small wooden table sits in the middle of the room along two stools toppled over by the inhabitants in their haste to escape the fighting. A copper pot in the fireplace sits over the still red coals and Anakin gently places the satchel down on the table. His temper is spiked from the interaction with Obi-Wan and his adrenaline is still high from his fight with Grievous. As he bends over to check if the pot has water in it, he hears the quiet creak of the door opening and his chin drops to his chest as he lets out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever,” Obi-Wan begins haughtily, slightly breathless, “walk away from me again in the middle of a discussion, I will personally fund a sweep of the Outer Rim to hunt you down.” His harsh words cut through the quiet tension that’s settled over the run-down abode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets out a humourless chuckle and stands up, turning around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. He’s cradling his wounded arm and staring at Anakin with murder in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re calling it now? A discussion?” Anakin mockingly asks, his eyes narrowing meanly as his mind fills with all the words he wishes he could say. He stalks forward, “The next time you’re yelling at me because I did something to save your life, I’ll be sure to sit down and try to understand what part of my personality has offended your precious sensibilities.” Obi-Wan squints his eyes and matches Anakin’s look as he steps forward, letting the door fall shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing in a riot anyway?” Obi-Wan hisses out. His eyes shine with a look Anakin can’t place. “Your first big move after returning from war and getting banished is to get caught up in a riot?” Obi-Wan is now chest to chest with Anakin. His blue eyes are hard and his mouth turns down in a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing down there?” Anakin fires back as he takes hold of Obi-Wan’s uninjured arm and pulls him to the table,picking up one of the stools and gently sitting him down. He rests Obi-Wan’s injured arm on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was protecting you.” Obi-Wan says with his head down before looking up into Anakin’s eyes. Anakin freezes and lets out a curse in Huttese as his temper rises at the thought of Obi-Wan risking his life in a riot to protect him. Obi-Wan’s mouth curls downward and his eyes flash with annoyance. “You don’t think I can protect you?” Obi-Wan tilts his head asAnakin pulls cloth strips from Kix’s medical bag and brings them over to the warm water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to protect me in a riot when you’ve never been trained to protect someone.” Anakin bites out as he stands by the fireplace with his hand resting on the hearth, his back facing Obi-Wan. Anakin’s heart races and he tries to calm himself down as they slip into a tense silence. He tries to find the right words to say when he hears the stool scrape across the floor. Anakin turns to see Obi-Wan standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Anakin demands as his heartbeat grows impossibly faster in fear. Obi-Wan could get an infection, or even more hurt, or wander into trouble- especially in the Lower Level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan freezes with his back turned to Anakin, “If you don’t think I can help you, then I really don’t know why I’m here.” Anakin narrows his eyes at the harsh response before looking down at the steaming water, deciding to pull the towels out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like me going to Council and trying to pass a bill.” Anakin says as he grabs the poker and sticks it in the coals to sterilize it before wrapping pulling the cloths out of the water. “How am I going to help you if I’ve never actually been trained to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns around and Anakin almost stumbles when he sees the tears in Obi-Wan’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been trained in Court.” Obi-Wan hisses out as his eyes glaze over with unshed tears. Anakin walks over to him and gently pushes his shoulder gesturing Obi-Wan to, which he does after a few seconds of fighting it. “Even if you weren’t, I’d still want to know you cared enough to try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffs and looks away from him and Anakin gives him a sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This will hurt,” Anakin says softly as Obi-Wan whips his head to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not fragile, Anakin.” Obi-Wan grits at him and Anakin bites the inside of his cheek as he wraps the hot cloth strips around the cut. Obi-Wan lets out a hiss before glaring at Anakin, “Don’t say anything.” Anakin hides a smile and begins digging around Kix’s bag for bacta gel. He looks over at Obi-Wan, who’s clenched his jaw, trying to look like he wasn’t in pain as he gazes down at the table, avoiding Anakin. Anakin’s eyes soften as the moonlight from a window shines down on Obi-Wan’s auburn hair and Anakin lets out a deep breath as he feels the cloth to see if it was still hot enough to disinfect Obi-Wan’s wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin slowly peels off the towels and Obi-Wan watches as Anakin unscrews the lid and dips two fingers into the clear gel. Anakin makes eye contact as he gently rubs the gel onto the cut. Obi-Wan sucks in a quick breath at the feeling of the cool gel contrasting with the heat of the towels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been trained to fight.” Anakin says quietly as he gently rubs small circles, watching as the cut stops bleeding. “You’ve never been to war.” He quickly glances up to see Obi-Wan staring at him with a sad expression on his face. His blue eyes are still brimming with tears as his lips pull together tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tries to open his mouth but Anakin shakes his head, blonde curls going everywhere as he quickly pulls his hand off Obi-Wan’s arm and reaches for Kix’s satchel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to have to suffer like me or Qui-Gon.” Anakin says harshly. He feels pinpricks in his eyes and quickly busies himself with digging through the satchel in order to find more bandages. “I didn’t go to the riot because I want to fight or because war is all I know. I went because that’s the only way I know how to help the city.” His hand falls on the soft cloth in the bag and pulls it out before turning to face a quiet Obi-Wan. He reaches out for Obi-Wan’s hand and gently pulls it into his lap, wrapping the cloth around to cover up the gel that’s keeping his wound clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean too much to the city to be caught up in a riot, Obi-Wan.” Anakin says softly as he looks up at the other man’s face, an earnest look in his eye. A quiet spell falls over the room as they hold each other's gaze. Anakin gives Obi-Wan a small smille as he finishes wrapping his arm and gently places it back on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you mean too much to me,” Obi-Wan says after a beat, in a quiet voice while looking down, “to be lost to a corrupt city in a Lower Level riot.” Obi-Wan looks up, his tears replaced by a familiar softness, and Anakin’s heart stutters in his chest as he stares back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan slowly licks his lips as his gaze flicks between Anakin’s eyes and mouth. Anakin’s mouth is suddenly dry as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth while watching Obi-Wan’s wandering eyes. He can see Obi-Wan’s breath catch, and the calm silence is replaced with a building tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s leaning in slowly while staring at Obi-Wan calculatingly. Obi-Wan sits perfectly still as Anakin moves in with wide eyes. Obi-Wan licks his bottom lip nervously as Anakin slightly smirks, feeling himself heat up while he closes the distance at a maddeningly slow pace, allowing Obi-Wan to pull back if he wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Anakin shifts his weight to lean closer, Obi-Wan’s eyes become hooded before he unconsciously tilts his head to give Anakin a better angle. Anakin’s heart picks up as he almost touches their lips together and Obi-Wan sighs quietly, causing warm air to lightly caress Anakin’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin softly brushes their lips together, barely even a kiss as his heart pounds against his chest. He tries to hold himself back and control the moment as he blinks open to gaze at Obi-Wan’s face bathing in moonlight. His eyes are peacefully shut and his long lashes flutter as his auburn beard is illuminated by the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin groans lightly as a hot, lustful feeling courses through him, causing Obi-Wan’s eyes to slowly blink open as his breath visibly hitches and his tongue swipes across his lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Anakin lifts a hand to gently wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck and pulls him forward with a heavy breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Obi-Wan’s eyes darken as their faces come closer  and Anakin lets his fall closed as their lips meet,  the familiar feeling of Obi-Wan rushing over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips glide in a slow manner and Anakin desperately tries tamping down the raging desire to rip Obi-Wan’s shirt off,lay him on the table and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take him. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead, he brings his hand to gingerly caress the back of Obi-Wan’s neck</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand starts twisting in Anakin’s hair and he lets out a quiet growl at the feeling as blood rushes between his legs. He leans in closer, trying to feel more of Obi-Wan pressed against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand lands on Anakin’s chest as Anakin licks the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips, begging for entrance. Obi-Wan gasps at the feeling and Anakin snakes his tongue in, letting it dance with Obi-Wan’s as a low noise bubbles up from his throat. He feels Obi-Wan’s fingers flex in his curls, pulling a little harder and causing  a dull ache to surge through Anakin’s body as he pulses hotly in his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of their kiss fills the small shack and a shiver runs down Anakin’s spine when Obi-Wan moans.Anakin nips lightly at his lip and gently sucks to soothe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t take this anymore. Quickly, Anakin reaches out and blindly shoves the medical supplies to the edge of the table. Obi-Wan’s hands tighten and tug harshly, sending burning want coursing through Anakin again, making him fully hard as he stumbles to move Obi-Wan to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan fights to keep their lips interlocked, battling for dominance as their languid kissing morphs into something more dirty, Anakin gently thrusting his tongue in and out of Obi-Wan’s mouth as he picks Obi-Wan up by his thighs and roughly sets him down on the small wooden table. Anakin growls out as Obi-Wan sucks on his tongue, pulling their lips together again while Obi-Wan's hand remains tangled in his hair, pulling harshly while the other starts to trail down his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread your legs.” Anakin is almost shocked by how ragged his voice is as he pulls away from Obi-Wan. He plants his hands on either side of narrow hips, trapping Obi-Wan in as Anakin sends him a look full of desire. Obi-Wan’s mouth is hanging open in blissed out pleasure, his face looking wrecked already. Anakin feels himself start leaking in his pants as Obi-Wan’s lust blown eyes never leave Anakin’s as he opens his legs wider before seductively leaning back on the table, exposing his pale throat for Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin takes a step back to rake his gaze down Obi-Wan’s body. A possessive satisfaction fills him, causing the raging fire in him to burn hotter as he sees the blush that’s traveled to Obi-Wan’s chest. He looks lower and can see a bulge forming in his pants before slowly dragging his eyes back up to Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan’sstaring at him, his blue eyes blown wide as he pants slightly and bites his bottom lip impatiently. The ache in Anakin’s cock throbs painfully with the need to feel Obi-Wan again. To be inside of Obi-Wan and to feel the clench as he cums on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirks at him knowingly as he raises a finger and beckons Anakin to come back. The dam holding Anakin back breaks and he lets out a low noise before quickly walking forward as Obi-Wan gives a sly smile. Anakin slowly leans in to place his hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s hips, once again trapping him in as he places a hot kiss against Obi-Wan’s throat. He starts sucking on his neck while applying pressure to Obi-Wan’s cock, chuckling fondly at the reaction he pulls from Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still with me, Obi?” Anakin breathes out as he hears Obi-Wan’s drawn out whine at the feeling of having Anakin’s hands on him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin, I swear to God if you ask me one more time if I’m alright-” Anakin laughs as he brings his mouth higher to lightly bite at Obi-Wan’s pulse point, reveling in the rapid beating he feels under his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moans out louder as Anakin slips his thigh between Obi-Wan’s legs and presses in harder while letting a hand run under Obi-Wan’s shirt. He teasingly strokes across Obi-Wan’s firm stomach, dragging his fingers through the light dusting of the hair at his navel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice whimpers out as Anakin gently nips  his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good, Obi?” Anakin rumbles out, causing Obi-Wan to thrust against his thigh as Anakin brings a hand to Obi-Wan’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice is breathless and high as his hips speed up and Anakin lightly strokes his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Obi. I’ve got you.” Anakin rests his head against Obi-Wan’s and presses soft kisses to his temple. He slides his hand under Obi-Wan’s shirt again, drifting higher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang of the door causes Anakin to pull away quickly, covering Obi-Wan before taking out a knife. Obi-Wan lets out a strangled noise as he pushes Anakin away from him and slides off the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway, a large figure dressed in Anakin’s black robes stares at the two Lords. Obi-Wan offers a startled gasp as Anakin mentally curses whoever just interrupted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vader?” Obi-Wan looks around in mild confusion before settling his gaze on Anakin. Anakin glances over to see his face is a mixture of shock and anger and his eyes are wild with disbelief. Obi-Wan cautiously moves behind the table to put distance between him and the black phantom. Anakin internally rolls his eyes at the dramatics of whoever is in his robe as they stand with their hands across their chest, surveying the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”Anakin says as he lets out an annoyed breath and packs Kix’s medical bag up, slinging it over his shoulder. Obi-Wan shoots him a look as he leans on the table, eyes flicking between the two other figures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know him?” Obi-Wan asks incredulously as Anakin rubs his face in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he helps me and the 501st out by providing distractions for the troopers. He was also at the riot tonight, lending a hand where we needed it,” Anakin says as he drops the last of the medical supplies in the satchel, except the jar of bacta. Anakin picks it up and walks around the table to where Obi-Wan is, still too shocked to form complete sentences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this on twice daily until the wound completely heals. Wrap your arm to make sure there’s no infections and wash it with hot water as many times as you’re able.” Anakin holds out the jar of bacta to Obi-Wan, who now glares at Anakin. He makes no move to take the jar and Anakin releases a slow breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know him?” Obi-Wan asks again, harsher this time. Unspoken is the hurt written on his face as Anakin glances over to the dark figure quietly waiting for Anakin to leave. “Does he live in the Outer Rim with you?” Anakin bites his lip before fixing Obi-Wan with a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow, blue eyes no longer swimming with lust, but a different fire as he purses his lips. He gives Anakin the same look  that’s usually followed by an aggressive argument that Anakin doesn’t have time for right now. Reaching forward, Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s hand and places the bacta in his palm. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen the slightest bit in surprise at the unexpected touch. He briefly looks down to where Anakin is grabbing his hand before his eyes flit up to Anakin’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looks down at Obi-Wan’s crystal blue eyes that hold unspoken questions and a deep intensity.Anakin’s stomach flips at the sight and he sees Obi-Wan’s cheeks are still stained red from earlier. He gently reaches up and slides his hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, leaning in to press a delicate kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s breath hitch  before he pulls away just enough to send Obi-Wan a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean a lot to me too.” Anakin says quietly, his mouth lightly brushing against Obi-Wan’s ear. He takes pleasure in the resulting gasp that escapes Obi-Wan’s mouth. Anakin gives Obi-Wan’s wrist a loose squeeze and pulls farther away. Anakin’s right hand comes up to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek, before quickly turning around and walking to the door to leave with the dark figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bustle through the dark city together as Lower Level inhabitants slowly fill the streets once again, cleaning the wreckage from the riot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the overseer?” Anakin asks as they approach the East side wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was let go as soon as Grievous' men showed up.” Rex answers back as they crawl through the space in the wall. “How’s Lord Kenobi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sucks in a breath at the memory of Obi-Wan soaked in moonlight, staring at him with wide blue eyes. He recalls the feeling of soft, pale skin under his fingertips while hot breaths bounced off wooden walls. Anakin tries and fails to think of anything that could possibly look more perfect than Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi is Obi.” Anakin says simply, completely lost for words. The dull need from earlier pulses through him again as images of Obi-Wan in such a compromising state flash through his mind. They reach the woods and Rex takes off the cloak and hands it to Anakin. Anakin accepts it with a tight smile as Rex clasps his shoulder and shoots him a soft grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair walk in silence as they trek deeper into the forest, caught up in their own thoughts about the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad were the casualties?” Anakin asks, suddenly breaking through the quiet of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad,” Rex says with a tight smile. “Ten wounded and haven’t lost one yet, so we’ll take the wins as we get them.” Anakin nods and claps him on the back as the two reach the boulders and climb into their cave for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also sorry these chapters are getting out of hand lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Closed Doors Lead to Open Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV- Rated E</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HUGE shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being an absolutely amazing beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath as he slams open the carriage door that has just come to a stop outside his estate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>With pleasure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the menacing thought pops into his mind without permission, causing Obi-Wan to growl as his lips pull into a snarl. The ground crunches under his sharp brown boots as he swiftly walks across the gravel drive to his rustic manor . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Cody letting out a long sigh behind him and Obi-Wan quickly whirls around with his hands on the stone banister. His brown cloak drapes around him as he faces off his Commander, who’s halted ten feet from him with an unamused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a word, Cody,” Obi-Wan hisses as he points a finger to the Commander’s chest. “Not a single word.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody resists rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms, his golden armor shining in the afternoon light as Obi-Wan frustratedly waves the envelop at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poetry.” He seethes as Cody raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “He’s writing me poetry now.” Cody scoffs as he approaches Obi-Wan with his lips tightly pulled together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t want flowers,” Cody says as if he’s talking to a child. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes as Cody continues with a smirk on his face. “You said that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want dying gestures. I said that there is absolutely nothing romantic about a token of affection that is bound to die. Fifteen years ago I told Anakin if he wanted me, I needed tangible, undying proof, I know what I said.” Obi-Wan says exasperatedly as he holds the envelope tightly. Cody smirks and tries to hide it as Obi-Wan lets out another flustered breath. “But poetry?” Obi-Wan exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's been a month since the riot. A long and aching month since Obi-Wan has felt the lips of the one Lord that takes great pleasure in being the thorn in the side of the entire Coruscant Council. All efforts of the Council are now dedicated to finding the dashing Lord and the hooded black phantom that live in the forest. Together, Obi-Wan’s mind tacks on bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin has up and replaced him with a faceless man that terrorizes the rich and feeds the poor while Obi-Wan sits in his comfortable house, making </span>
  <em>
    <span>policies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Obi-Wan groans self deprecatingly. Why couldn’t he be more useful? Then maybe Anakin would also take him into the forest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps just take him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his thoughts unhelpfully chime in yet again. Obi-Wan shakes his head at Cody who, much to his credit, is trying to pass off his laughter as a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He couldn’t even visit and give it to me himself,” Obi-Wan grumbles out as he turns and walks toward the front steps with Cody behind him. He’s stopped laughing and has finally schooled his expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure your interest in Lord Skywalker visiting you has absolutely nothing to do with the fact he kissed you at the riot and has now been courting you from a distance.” Cody says with a smirk as Obi-Wan’s hand digs around in his robe pocket for his keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t been courting me. He’s only sent me two pieces of fine jewelry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that he stole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and has started to write me prose again.” Obi-Wan snarks out as he extracts the large brass set from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s the difference between now and all those years ago when you demanded that Anakin provide this undying proof of his affection after he asked to court you properly?” Cody asks in amusement as he leans up against the wooden door frame of Obi-Wan’s estate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan almost bites out that the difference is Anakin had visited Obi-Wan’s room every night during their initial courtship and recited every line of his prose before kissing Obi-Wan senselessly under the light of the stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Obi-Wan flushes while drawing his lips together and fixing Cody with a hard look as the man gives him a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a word.” Obi-Wan grumbles out as he slides his key into the lock and turns it before pushing the large wooden door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door, like much of the house, is not as grand as most of the other Lords’ estates. This is Obi-Wan’s private estate, tucked away in the sleepy countryside on the outskirts of Coruscant. The quaint two story cottage style manor sits peacefully on a gravel drive about two clicks from the houses of those who work on his estate. They’re sheep farmers on the bright green meadows surrounding the manor, with a serene brook running lazily through his land. The barns holding herds of sheep sit off in the distance while the stable for his horses is located slightly to the left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The manor has a white stone exterior with brown wood framing the windows, door and roof. The front door itself has beautiful stained glass built into it, a gift from Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan became a Lord and first purchased the land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rainbow pattern dances across the floorboards as the two men enter the quiet entry hall. Obi-Wan sighs as he turns left into his dining room. It’s modestly decorated with a vase of flowers that came just two days before along with a letter that ended in four lines of poetry. The white lilies give off a sweet aroma as Obi-Wan walks past the dining room table and enters a small door on the other side of the room near a large fire palace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Obi-Wan offers a tight smile to the cook who is kneading out a form of dough. Her round cheeks are covered in flour as her hands fold the off white sticky substance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea is ready for you, sir.” Obi-Wan is pulled away from his thoughts that have drifted to the bill he’s been pressing on the council, stating workers should be able to keep ¼ of what they produce to be able to sustain themself in the upcoming winter. As predicted, he was met with great resistance from the Council, sans a few supporters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, of course.” Obi-Wan says in a rush. The cook gives him a soft smile as she wipes her hands on her apron and turns to pick up a tin from the shelf. Obi-Wan realizes he’s getting rather hot standing in the kitchen where the oven is lit and burning brightly as the cook quietly chuckles, her brown eyes crinkling fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the library, sir.” She helpfully adds while pressing the dough into the pan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan leaves her with another tight smile and is brought back to the front entryway. He walks to the wooden stairs on his left next to the front door and starts to ascend the creaking steps one by one. As he reaches the landing, he takes a deep breath and rubs his face tiredly, exhausted from a long day in the council and an even longer ride home where Cody slipped him a letter with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room at the end of the hall is Obi-Wan’s. There are two other guest rooms, normally only frequented by Padme when she cares to deign him with her attention. He needs more friends, Obi-Wan thinks to himself as he pushes the door to his room open. The vanity on the right is how he left it when he departed for Council this morning, but his eyes are drawn to the single window in his quarters that is suspiciously wide open, letting in the cool breeze. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow slightly as he gently closes his door and walks across his room in quick strides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ungodly large bed is crisp and made perfectly as Obi-Wan gently runs his fingertips across it. It’s the only bed that fit Anakin’s large body when he was sixteen and Obi-Wan just bought the estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fondly remembers splurging and buying it, only to surprise Anakin by laying in the middle of it wearing only Anakin’s large shirt. He had laughed at Anakin’s  shocked expression when he crawled into Obi-Wan’s room that night to read him poetry, and realized Obi-Wan had officially accepted his courtship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His attention is grabbed by another peculiar aspect of his room. Unlike how he left it, a dark brown cotton shirt lay neatly folded on his pillow with a small brown journal resting on top. Obi-Wan’s heart beat picks up as he slowly reaches out and grabs the book, opening it to Anakin’s messy scrawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your thoughts, my love. For I know they are as vast as the skies and numberless as the stars. Think of me fondly. Always, yours.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and fights the smile he knows is forming. He gently lays the book on his table and picks up the shirt that smells of Anakin before walking over to his dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some things never change, Obi-Wan thinks as he pulls off his large cloak and folds it on top of his dresser. He slips off the heavy turquoise shirt and matching white leggings he wore to Council today and pulls Anakin’s old training shirt over his head. After putting on a pair of loose cotton pants, he grabs one of the books from his chair and walks out of his room, heading to the downstairs library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan enters the library, he notices a single steaming tea cup sitting on the small table next to Obi-Wan’s favorite chair. The chair is slightly angled towards the large bank of windows that have the curtains drawn, bathing the quaint room in the afternoon sun. Obi-Wan makes his way over and settles into the soft red cushions while leaning his head back, allowing the tension from the day to seep out of his body. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll work yourself to death, one of these days,” a low voice says behind Obi-Wan as two large hands wrap around his shoulders and dig into the tension that’s been building for a month. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling before sinking deeper into his chair, letting his head fall to the side and gently leaning against a strong arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the center of my stress.” Obi-Wan groans out as Anakin finds a particularly large knot in his neck. He makes an inhuman noise at the feeling and his hands dig into the arms of his chair. Anakin chuckles lowly as he keeps working. “If you weren’t as efficient with your raids, then the Lords would adjourn and I wouldn’t have to keep explaining why we shouldn’t just burn down the forest to smoke you out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can’t see it, but he knows Anakin is smiling as his hands rove off to the junction between his neck and shoulder and start sliding down his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try to be less successful,” Anakin whispers into Obi-Wan’s ear, causing the older man to gasp out as Anakin lightly nips the skin there. He pulls off him, much to Obi-Wan’s disappointment. Obi-Wan leans back and takes calming breaths as he slowly opens his eyes and crosses his legs to hide how much he enjoyed the quick back rub. Anakin shoots him a knowing smirk as he walks across the room to pour himself a whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The window?” Obi-Wan asks with mild amusement as he assesses the Lord who’s casually leaning up against the desk. He appraises Obi-Wan with hooded eyes and slowly raises the glass full of amber liquid to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought it was fitting.” Anakin says after licking the whiskey off his lips, staring at Obi-Wan dressed casually in his shirt. His eyes flick up quickly and Obi-Wan tries to hide the blush that’s started forming as he clears his throat and reaches for his tea. “I have fond memories of climbing through your window.” Obi-Wan’s cock twitches slightly at the implication of what their last courtship consisted of as Anakin stares him down with a hungry look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan says awkwardly, “doors work just fine too. I’m sure Sally would have let you in without much of a fuss.” Anakin smirks at him from across the room as he places his glass down and begins stalking towards Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But walking through the front door wasn’t the memory that kept me company on lonely nights while I was away.” Anakin’s dark blue eyes now gleam with heady intent. Obi-Wan makes an undignified noise as he slowly uncrosses his legs, Anakin smirking at the gesture. “That wasn’t the memory that made my mind go numb with pleasure as I remembered the vision of you, wrapped only in the moonlight of the open window, gasping out my name.” Anakin lays a hand on each arm rest and slowly leans into Obi-Wan’s space. Obi-Wan’s breath comes out in quick, shallow huffs as he leans back to gaze up at Anakin’s face. Anakin moves closer and places a wet kiss on Obi-Wan’s neck before slowly dragging his mouth up to Obi-Wan’s raging pulse point, sucking at the skin there and leaving a small mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The memory drives me mad with want and crazy with desire, thinking of what it feels like to hold you close and have you whimper my name like it’s the only thing you remember,” Anakin whispers hotly in his ear and pulls back. Obi-Wan is held captive by the dark look in Anakin’s eyes as he leans in and gently brushes his lips against Obi-Wan’s and murmurs, “So why would I not climb into your bedroom- where I’ve had you so many times before, where I will have you again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lets out a low moan at Anakin’s words, spreading his legs wider to allow for Anakin. He surges forward and grabs the back of Anakin’s neck, pulling him in for a long and dirty kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan licks into Anakin’s mouth as his other hand buries itself into Anakin’s blonde curls, effectively holding him still as Obi-Wan lets his pent up frustration out on Anakin’s mouth. He can feel the other chuckle into the kiss as Anakin leans into it and slips a leg between Obi-Wan’s to grind into his already half hard cock. Obi-Wan thrusts his tongue into Anakin’s mouth and battles to keep the dominance of the kiss as he slowly explores  Anakin’s mouth, relearning the taste of his past lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, desperate for air, pulls away from Anakin and moans into Ankain’s chest as his hips start grinding against the leg in front of him. He squeezes his eyes as a high pitched whimper escapes his lips and he starts rhythmically grinding into Anakin. His fingers dig into the armrests of the chair as lust pulses through him, causing his head to swim as he lets out a particularly loud noise when he finds the right angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin places gentle kisses along Obi-Wan’s fevered forehead as one of his hands comes up and rests on Obi-Wan’s lower back, pulling him closer to his leg and increasing the friction. Obi-Wan pants shallowly as he tries to speed up his hips and keep the same angle that drags the head of his cock against Anakin. He can feel himself leaking into his pants as he tries chasing an orgasm that’s still too far away, but slowly inching closer with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down, Obi.” Anakin whispers and Obi-Wan bites down harshly on Anakin’s neck, trying to muffle the wounded noise he makes as Anakin pulls off him slightly. He can feel his organsm slowly slipping through his fingers while Anakin groans at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s teeth sinking into his neck, his hips stuttering forward in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down?” Obi-Wan breathes out, pulling away to look into Anakin’s amused face. He reaches up to gently stroke Obi-Wan's face as Obi-Wan lets out a frustrated noise. “You’ve been gone for a decade, banished, and then left me in a shack in the Lower Level.” Obi-Wan grits out through his teeth. He can feel small tears of frustration welling up in the corner of his eyes as Anakin pulls his leg off him even more, barely providing enough friction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s orgasm borders on non-existent before a pleasant heat zings through his body unexpectedly, causing him to moan as one of Anakin’s hands come up and play with a nipple through his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Ankain says as he fixes Obi-Wan with hooded blue eyes. His eyes trail over Obi-Wan’s wanton state. Legs spread open with a wet patch in his pants where he’s been leaking ever since Anakin put his hands on his shoulders. His blue eyes are blown wide and wild, rimmed red with frustrated tears and his lips part in a silent moan as Anakin unexpectedly applies pressure. “It’s been too long for you to rub yourself against me like it’s your first time again.” Anakin says roughly, his plush lips bruised red and spit slicked. Obi-Wan lets out a groan at the sight above him as he surges forward for a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve dreamt about this moment in so many ways.” Anakin says almost reverently after he breaks the kiss and slowly sinks down to his knees in front of Obi-Wan. “I’ve dreamt of you every night while I was at war, and you kept my demons at bay.” Obi-Wan sucks in a breath at the look in Anakin’s eyes as he moves forward to be fully between Obi-Wan’s spread legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Anakin breathes out, looking up at Obi-Wan with an almost broken expression on his face like this wasn’t real and he’d wake up in the sands of Tatooine again, surrounded by war. Obi-Wan reaches down and gently smooths out the lines of worry on Anakin’s forehead. Anakin’s eyes shoot up to meet his before he takes hold of Obi-Wan’s hand, maintaining eye contact as he leans in and kisses his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s breath stutters and his eyes grow wider as he lets out a moan while Anakin presses his lips to the pads of each of his fingers, slowly wrapping his mouth around each one. Obi-Wan’s cock twitches in his pants as he feels more precome steadily leak out at the visual of Anakin’s lips wrapped around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I take you again for the first time,” Anakin says lowly while gently placing Obi-Wan’s hand back on the arm of the chair. He teasingly drags his fingers along the sides of Obi-Wan’s torso through Anakin’s shirt, and then across the waistband of his pants, and finally, to the fastening in the front. “It’s going to be in your bed, where I can spread you out and take you apart before I finally slip inside of your tightness and remind you what it’s like to be loved by me.” Anakin leans forward to lick at the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear while one of his hands starts rubbing small circles around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock through his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gives a low groan at the combined feelings as his hands dig into the chair and he throws his head back, working his hips into Anakin’s hand to get more pressure. Anakin tuts lightly before suddenly removing his hand and Obi-Wan feels the frustrated tears falling from his eyes as he gives a broken groan. Anakin’s hand gently wipes the tears from his face and he slowly opens his eyes to be met with Anakin’s intense gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You with me still, baby?” Anakin asks huskily and Obi-Wan quickly nods his head in response. His head is swimming with images of Anakin holding him down as he slowly takes Obi-Wan apart piece by piece on his large bed. His entire body is on fire and hyper aware of where the other is touching him. Obi-Wan’s cock throbs with the need to cum and Anakin keeps leaving him on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Ankain smirks as he slowly drags his hands down Obi-Wan’s body, nails gently scratching his nipples through his shirt and Anakin gives a low laugh at the noise Obi-Wan makes. “Love you in my shirt. The only thing I could think about was you wrapped up in my shirt.” Anakin says roughly as his hands make it back down to the fastens of Obi-Wan’s ruined pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going slow doesn’t mean I won’t take care of you.” Anakin says as he undoes Obi-Wan’s pants and pulls them down slightly, freeing Obi-Wan’s completely erect member. Obi-Wan whimpers at the sight of himself fully exposed to Anakin, who stares hungrily at the newly exposed flesh. “Better than I remembered.” Anakin says almost in awe as he drags his gaze up to Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I take care of you, Obi?” Anakin’s voice is low and rough and Obi-Wan lets out a moan at the sound. “Can you tell me what you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth.” Obi-Wan gasps out as he tightly clutches onto the arm rests and his eyes flutter at the thought of having Anakin’s mouth on him again. Anakin smirks up at him as he gently slides his pants down his legs and pulls them off completely, tossing them to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my good Obi.” Anakin groans out and Obi-Wan flushes at the way Anakin’s deep voice wraps around his name, causing a wave of heat to shoot down his spine and make him shiver. Anakin leans in and licks him from the base all the way to the angry red head of Obi-Wan’s cock and gently sucks the leaking tip into his mouth. “Missed having your hands on me.” Anakin says as he pulls off, his eyes drinking in the state Obi-Wan’s in. Obi-Wan moans while his hands shoot forward and bury themselves into Anakin’s blonde hair to try and pull him back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lightly laughs, running his hands from where they are currently resting on his hips to both legs and down to his ankles. He glances up to Obi-Wan as he softly kisses up Obi-Wan’s pale leg and places it on his shoulder. Anakin then runs delicate kisses along his other leg until both of Obi-Wan’s legs rest on Anakin’s shoulders. A small whimper leaves Obi-Wan’s mouth as he gazes down at Anakin kneeling between his legs, burying both hands in the unruly curls and tugging him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan forgot how perfect Anakin looks on his knees like this, his blonde hair mussed and smart lips pulled into a smirk. He keeps steady eye contact while he slowly sinks down on Obi-Wan’s cock until his nose is brushing against the auburn hair on his stomach. Anakin gently sucks as he bobs his head and Obi-Wan’s grip on Anakin’s hair tightens. Anakin moans at the feeling, sending vibrations up Obi-Wan’s cock which causes him to thrust up, pulling a small gag from Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes are dancing when he slowly pulls off and then repeats the motion, going just as deep and moaning the whole time. Obi-Wan keeps his tighened grip while grinding his cock into the back of Anakin’s throat, fucking in with deep thrusts and causing Anakin’s eyes to water. Obi-Wan's eyes flutter at the feeling of heat rushing through his body as Anakin moves along the length of Obi-Wan’s cock, making wet slick noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s mind goes blank as his cock disappears into Anakin’s mouth. One of Anakin’s hands lightly draws patterns on his flank while the other starts to slowly massage his sac. Obi-Wan all but screams at the feeling as his thighs clench around Anakin’s head and he arches his back, eyes squeezing shut. Obi-Wan’s mind is fogged over, lost in the tight wet heat of Anakin’s mouth. He vaguely hears himself loudly panting as Anakin’s mouth starts moving faster and Obi-Wan approaches his peak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close, dear one.” Obi-Wan gasps out as soon as he can find his voice. His mind runs in a loop of pleasure and bliss as the need to cum grows to an almost unbearable height. Anakin’s blue eyes shine from below him as he sends Obi-Wan a wink. Obi-Wan’s whimpers are coming out louder now as he feels himself coming to a crescendo, until Anakin’s hands fall away completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin slowly draws his mouth off Obi-Wan’s cock with a smirk at the loud sound of frustration Obi-Wan makes as he cants his hips up, trying to find enough friction to chase his orgasm. Anakin places a small apologetic kiss to the inside of his thigh before sending him another wink and Obi-Wan sucks in air, trying to calm his heart beat. Anakin’s eyes are dark with arousal, his chin slicked with spit and precome as his tongue darts out and licks Obi-Wan from the base of his cock farther down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can’t see Anakin’s face anymore but he can feel the blonde Lord spread him open completely and give his newly exposed hole a wet lick. Obi-Wan’s head falls back at the feeling of Anakin sucking on his entrance before the slick probing of his tongue gently breaches him, causing the dull ache in his abdomen to return almost painfully as lust spikes through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been too long, Obi-Wan thinks, as both his hands fly to Anakin’s hair again, holding him in place as his tongue languidly fucks into his hole. He no longer cares if his moans of pleasure turn into shouts as Anakin slowly sucks on his entrance, wetting it even more only to slip it back in, allowing Obi-Wan to feel the stretch. Anakin’s hand comes up and starts to slowly stroke him in time with his tongue as Obi-Wan gasps out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan moans out helplessly while tugging on the blonde curls serving as his only anchor before bliss washes over him. Anakin’s tongue pauses deep inside him to curl up and then pull out. Obi-Wan gives a broken whine that’s soon replaced by a shout as Anakin abruptly curls two fingers into him, and begins scissoring. His hand is still working over Obi-Wan’s cock as Anakin’s eyes take in the wrecked Lord in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knows his auburn hair is tousled wildly and he feels small drops of sweat slowly dripping down his face. His eyes widen at the feeling of Anakin’s fingers deep inside him and tears of dissatisfaction begin falling from his lost orgasm moments ago. His mouth hangs open as unsteady pants fall out and Anakin gives him a smirk, leaning down and gently sucking the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. His fingers curl, looking for the spot deep inside Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close?” Anakin asks gruffly as he pulls off Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan mutely nods as Anakin’s fingers curl at the right time, hitting his prostate and making Obi-Wan see white. His fingers fly up and dig into Anakin’s shoulders. “Come for me baby,” Anakin commands lowly as he leans in and licks into Obi-Wan’s mouth, his fingers curling up and continuously pressing on his spot. Obi-Wan feels his orgasm building rapidly as Anakin’s clever fingers curl up and gently massage his prostate, pushing Obi-Wan over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s fingers press unforgivingly into Anakin’s shoulders and his legs wrap around Anakin’s waist as his orgasm rushes over him. He shoots his cum into Anakin’s hand, who continues working his cock. Obi-Wan gives a loud shout before Anakin kisses him deep and filthy, swallowing all his little noises. Obi-Wan whimpers out as he collapses back on his chair, utterly exhausted as Anakin’s hand guides him through his shakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anankin pulls off him before quickly yanking down his pants far enough to pull out his own fully hard cock. The same hand that worked Obi-Wan now glides over himself while his hooded blue gaze drinks in the sight of Obi-Wan’s spread legs and debauched state. Anakin grunts deeply as he cums, sucking in a breath as he looks down at Obi-Wan darkly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s mouth is parted as he tries to even his breathing. The heavy feeling of his orgasm sinks into his bones and he rests his head back to look at the other. Anakin walks over to the table and wipes his hand on the cloth there, smirking at the annoyed sound Obi-Wan makes. He situates himself back into his pants and stalks towards Obi-Wan, who watches him with hooded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon.” Anakin says as he leans in and brushes his lips against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reaches up and pulls him back down for a deeper kiss, just wanting to be close to the one person who took his heart with him across the seas for ten years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” Obi-Wan breathes out when they break apart from the kiss. He feels Anakin’s breath wafting across his face as he looks down at Obi-Wan with a sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin reaches up and gently strokes his face. “Soon.” He replies before leaving gentle kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face.Obi-Wan makes a frustrated noise and pulls back enough to throw Anakin an annoyed glare. Anakin returns it with a smirk of amusement and leans his knuckles on the arms of the chair to get closer. The heavy feeling is still buzzing through Obi-Wan as he reaches up to cup Anakin’s face. Anakin’s face softens as he leans into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you trust me?” Obi-Wan asks softly. He doesn’t mean for the question to come out as broken as it does . Anakin slowly turns his face and presses a gentle kiss to his palm before looking deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do trust you.” Anakin says earnestly. “I also know you. And if you think I might be in the slightest bit of peril, you’ll run head first into it. It’s too dangerous and you are far too precious to me. I can’t lose you or watch you get hurt.” Anakin says while running his lips across whatever piece of skin he can reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan narrows his eyes as slight annoyance invades his sluggish state, knowing he comes off as more petulant than annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell Vader your plans.” The biting jealousy in Obi-Wan’s voice is impossible to miss and Anakin fixes him with a conflicted look. The warm feeling that had pleasantly sat in Obi-Wan’s bones is overtaken by a cold icy chill at the sight of Anakin’s confliction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s face hardens as Anakin lets out an annoyed sound. Obi-Wan’s mouth sets tensely and he gently pushes Anakin off him. He stands on shaky legs, grabbing his pants from the floor and tugging them on. Anakin stands tall and runs a hand through his hair frustratedly, fixing Obi-Wan with a closed off expression. He stares at Obi-Wan before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Obi-Wan hurriedly says while fixing his shirt. He glances up to give Anakin a tight smile that won’t reach his eyes. “I never should have said anything. It’s not like we ever talked about what we meant or currently mean to each other.” Obi-Wan knows he’s rambling as he tries to work through his muddled mind, still fuzzy from his orgasm. Obi-Wan brushes by Anakin quickly as he heads to the door of the library, trying to put distance between him and the blonde Lord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan.” He hears Anakin call after him as he enters the hallway, skidding to a halt at the sight of Rex and Cody standing in the entryway, talking lowly. His face immediately flames up and Cody tries to bite back a smirk while Rex openly chuckles, giving Obi-Wan a friendly nod. Obi-Wan groans and spins around with the intention of running up stairs to his room. He barely takes a step before colliding with a solid chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grabs his face, fingers running gently through his beard as he gazes into Obi-Wan’s eyes and the older man tries to look everywhere but in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sleeping with Vader.” Anakin says gently as his thumbs stroke Obi-Wan’s cheeks. Rex makes a wounded noise in his chest that he tries to cover up with a cough and Anakin looks over Obi-Wan’s head to shoot him a dark look while rubbing soothing circles along his cheeks. Obi-Wan’s hands come up to hold Anakin’s forearms as he looks up into Anakin’s gentle face. “I’m not pursuing anyone but you.” He says with a smile and the ice melts off Obi-Wan  before his heart beat picks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is so much and I’ll tell you everything.” Anakin lightly presses their foreheads together and Obi-Wan leans into the hands on his face. He closes his eyes and lets himself be surrounded by Anakin for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon.” Obi-Wan calls out quietly, feeling Anakin pull away slightly. He looks down fondly at Obi-Wan before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek just like he did in the Lower Levels. Anakin lets go of his face in favor of wrapping him in a tight hug, pulling him in close. Obi-Wan feels a sudden wave of sadness wash over him as he remembers this feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you saying goodbye?” Obi-Wan demands as he pulls away from Anakin and the younger quirks him a sad smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too smart for me.” Anakin says with a smile. Obi-Wan feels his lower lip start to tremble as tears form in his eyes. “Oh, my love.” Anakin says softly while gathering him back into his strong chest, holding Obi-Wan close as he lets silent tears fall onto Anakin’s shirt. “I’m not leaving. There are just some battles that need fighting in the city.” Obi-Wan straightens up and wipes his eyes while nodding sharply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will probably be needing this.” Obi-Wan walks over to a small chest in the dining room. Cody and Rex, who had turned their backs to give the two Lords privacy, glance over their shoulders as Obi-Wan unlocks the box and pulls out papers and a small key. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since your delightful exit from Court,” Obi-Wan says with slight disdain as Anakin fixes him with a bemused look. His sex tousled curls fall unevenly in his face as he crosses his arms and watches Obi-Wan walk towards him. “I have made it my mission to dig up whatever traces of corruption I could find inside the walls of Coruscant.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cody, who had accompanied him while chasing many of these leads, giving him a proud smirk. Rex gives him an impressed look while Anakin watches in pure delight as Obi-Wan haughtily stands in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After many long searches and dead ends, this is what Cody and I found from personal testimonies, paper trails, intercepted letters, lists of bribes- the list goes on.” Obi-Wan says with a slight wave of his hand as Anakin raises an eyebrow at him, a smile slowly crossing his face. Obi-Wan takes a breath, “And after an extremely unpleasant event with a knave of Dooku’s inner circle, I have this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes grow dark and a sneer replaces the proud amusement He steps forward and gently takes the key. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for the safe behind the tapestry that hangs in Dooku’s private quarters. I’m not sure what it’s for, or what it is exactly that you are doing, but I think if anyone needed a key to a secret safe inside the Sheriff’s private room, it would be you.” Obi-Wan supplies as Anakin's eyes flick to his quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A torn expression of anger and astonishment crosses his face and Anakin swallows thickly. Obi-Wan looks at the small key and remembers swiping it from the knave when he drunkenly pushed Obi-Wan up against a wall, making lewd comments towards him. Obi-Wan tries to suppress the shivers that run through his body thinking of what might have happened if Cody hadn’t intervened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened, sir.” Cody chips in from behind Obi-Wan. “I was able to put a stop to everything and Obi-Wan was safe.” Anakin gives Cody a tight nod as he looks down at Obi-Wan with a dark expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is why I need you far away from this.” Anakin says as he leans in to press a rough kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, slowly licking into Obi-Wan’s mouth to claim him. Obi-Wan’s hands clutch onto Anakin’s shirt as he tries to return the kiss, but it’s over as soon as it started. Anakin abruptly pulls back and fixes Obi-Wan with a hard look, slipping the key into his pants pocket. “I wouldn’t know what I would do if you’d been hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one wants to see what would have happened if you had been hurt, Obi-Wan.” Rex says with a slight smirk .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought, Rex, that you might have learned to keep him in line after all these years.” Obi-Wan says lightly while looking at Anakin with a challenging expression. Anakin throws his head back in genuine laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lord Kenobi, you’re the only one who can keep the good general in line.” Rex answers smoothly as Anakin shoots him a faux annoyed look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As it should be,” Obi-Wan says, turning to set Rex with a look as the man smiles at him. His brown eyes crinkle while Cody fondly shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how I’ve missed your mouth, Obi-Wan.” Anakin says with a smirk before he kisses the shocked expression off Obi-Wan’s face at the double entendre of Anakin’s words. “Almost as much as I miss the lovely things that come out of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin laughs when Obi-Wan makes a scanalized noise and gently slaps his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon?” Obi-Wan asks gently as the smile falls off his face. Anakin sobers up and softly strokes his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooner than you know.” Anakin says as he leans down and gently presses his lips to Obi-Wan’s in a chaste kiss. He breaks away only to pull Obi-Wan into a tight hug. Obi-Wan listens quietly to the soft thuds of Anakin's heart until Anakin reluctantly pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last glance Anakin walks to the front door with Rex slowly following him after clapping Cody on the back. As he walks quietly across the entryway, Obi-Wan rushes to him and throws his arms around the Captain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex slowly melts into the hug, letting Obi-Wan pull him close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, Rex.” Obi-Wan says quietly to him as Rex holds onto him tighter. “Thank you for keeping him alive. And if it’s not too much trouble, could you bring him back to me again in one piece?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex laughs softly as he slowly pulls away and regards Obi-Wan with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan gives him a tight nod and pats him on the shoulder as he turns to look at Anakin, who was on the steps and looking on at their exchange fondly. With a wink, Anakin turns his back and quickly bounces down the steps with Rex hot on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stands in the middle of the entrance way with his arms crossed and Cody joins him. The two men watch the blondes quickly start jogging to the outlying forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope they don’t get into too much trouble.” Obi-Wan sighs out as he watches the retreating figures get smaller and smaller. Cody chuckles by Obi-Wan’s side. “You know the plan don’t you?” Obi-Wan fixes Cody with a hard look. The other man keeps his eyes on the retreating figures while cracking a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I did, I am not at liberty to discuss with you.” Cody looks over at Obi-Wan, brown eyes dancing with mischief. Obi-Wan lets out an unimpressed noise as he walks forward and shuts his door with a click. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what, pray tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you at liberty to discuss with me?” Obi-Wan snarks at him while crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything but Lord Skywalker, unless it has to do with future plans you have with him.” Cody says with a wink, causing Obi-Wan’s face to flush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The next time Anakin comes over-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I have enough cotton to plug my ears,” Cody interrupts him with a laugh as Obi-Wan’s mouth drops open. Cody sends him an amused smile before turning to walk back to the kitchens while Obi-Wan stands in his entry way, absolutely shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Past Memories Lead to New Foes, Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being an amazing beta!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The small gold key burns a hole in Anakin’s pocket as he creeps silently through the castle’s halls. His dark boots make muffled sounds as he walks through the deserted corridors. His dark black cloak trails behind him as he quickly ducks behind a stone column.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous and Dooku have increased the night security around the castle after the break in. Anakin slowly peers around the column as he hears sounds of marching farther down the corridor. Anakin’s almost near the staircase that would lead to the servants’ entrance to Dooku’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin ducks back into the shadows as a small squadron of eight men march past him in unison, their shining white armor looking almost unreal in the dim light of the hallway. A single torch hangs high on the wall  between Anakin’s hiding spot and the doorway. Anakin looks behind him as the footsteps disappear around the corner and dashes back into the open hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex and the other men that came with Anakin are slowly spreading themselves out in the dirt covered courtyard to Anakin’s right. As Anakin swiftly runs to his destination, he glances one final time behind him to see Rex slipping into a leafy green bush under the Sheriff’s window. Anakin gives him a small salute before turning to his left and ascending the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s quick footsteps echo in the confined space of the servants’ steps. The spiral staircase is enclosed by two walls, leaving the stairs wide enough for only one person. Small windows sitting high above on the left wall let in slivers of moonlight while torches hang on the adjacent wall. Anakin slows his pace as the staircase winds to the right, leaving the narrow area lit by only one torch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large wooden door with a thick brass latch comes into sight. Anakin gently reaches out and lifts the latch slowly, gently pulling the door open. The door swings open silently and Anakin peeks out to assess the hallway in which he now found himself. In front of him is an open walkway leading to a balcony that overlooks the open courtyard. To his left, about half way down the hallway, is the Council room of the Lords. And to his right is another staircase leading down into the gardens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pauses and hears nothing but the night’s gentle breeze before he steps out into the hallway and carefully latches the door behind him. He walks to the left towards the Council room of the Lords and opens the large wooden doors, slipping inside while his cloak flows around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Council room of the Lords is an impressive room and Anakin takes it all in with awe as he surveys it for the first time in over ten years. Anakin’s eyes trace around the circle of chairs where the esteemed Lords would all sit to discuss matters of the city and people. When the city was first built, long before Anakin was born, the founding families of the area elected ten estates to the Council. Each chair is marked with a family crest and that family’s saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin has slowly started drifting to the middle of the circle and glances up. Hanging from the large wooden rafters and above every chair are silken tapestries of the families. The walls hold many murals of different landscapes and battles that had taken place while ensuring Coruscant was claimed for the Empire. Anakin’s heart stutters as he looks down at the chair his feet have absentmindedly walked him to. He reaches out and gently lets his fingers glide across the smooth wooden surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly stalks around the chair and smiles to himself at the sight of two blooming roses intertwined with each other. A fox is carved behind the roses, with it’s thick tail delicately wrapping around the thorns as the animal stares at Anakin in the white light of the moon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin reaches out a finger in slight awe and, even with the silence of the room and the night, holds his breath. His heart pounds so loud it almost echoes off the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapientia melior auro.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wisdom is better than gold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smiles softly at the words and the breath catching in his throat slowly releases. He remembers being a child in Qui-Gon’s lap, staring at the small auburn haired boy across from him who intently listened to the Lords’ debate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart aches and he lets his hand fall from the chair. He moves to another wooden chair not four seats away from the Kenobi estate. He runs the same hand over the back of the chair and his lips curl into a sad smile. Qui-Gon’s chair hasn’t changed a bit from all those years ago. He remembers stoically standing behind Qui-Gon and leaning on the back of the chair, mostly watching Obi-Wan battle and fight in the ring of Lords in his father's absence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun always managed to hit his hair just right, Anakin recalls, lost in the memories of a past lifetime. Always red and fiery like his pursuit of justice and peace. Obi-Wan always had the right words to say in the midst of a debate or conversation. He knew how to smile and wink and gain the love of the entire public, swaying the Council to his and Qui-Gon’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin slowly pulls away from the chair, letting the memories fade as a cloud blocks the moon and casts a shadow over the chairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turns quickly, his boots echoing off the hard wooden floors as he walks deeper into the halls. When he approaches the wooden door of the exit, he glances over and pauses to stare at the portraits of the current Council members. Qui-Gon’s portrait hasn’t changed since the last time he was in the Council room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s soft brown eyes are trained forward and twinkle. His thin lips curve into a small smile as if he had told the artist a small joke and wished to hide his amusement. His large hands lay folded in his lap and his off white robes are loosely draped around his body, with his long brown hair flowing freely down his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Anakin softly snorts in amusement while fondly looking at the portrait of his father. Always a mess, but in the chaos there is wisdom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Entropy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Qui-Gon had said after one of their many mishaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is the natural state of the universe. It is man himself that is breaking the natural order and we should learn more from what has become and less on what will.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes drift over the familiar faces of Plo and Maul. His blue eyes move from portrait to portrait until they land on one that’s new. Anakin walks down the line towards the door, his eyes never once leaving the stoic face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sits regally in his chair. His blue eyes are alive and dancing as his face pulls into his political mask of happy indifference. His lips quirk up into a smile as if he just told one of his sarcastic quips. His hands sit on either side of his chair, curling around the arm rests in a relaxed manner. He’s wearing a black cotton training shirt that makes Anakin’s heart falter and he leans in to closely inspect the portrait. His eyes flick up to see the thin gold chain around his neck that disappears under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Anakin brings two fingers to his lips before placing the same fingers over Obi-Wan’s heart. Every nightmare Anakin has faced, every trench he has crawled through, every endless night that bled into the never ending hellish days fades from his memory as he gazes upon Obi-Wan, his North Star. His beacon of hope that, no matter how far the war took him, would always guide Anakin back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin takes a deep breath and schools his expression before making his way to the door and knocking in quick succession with his knuckles. Quin’s informant was to meet him here and provide him with not only a distraction for Dooku, but also the key to Dooku’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaks open slowly and Anakin’s jaw drops when he comes face to face with Ventress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello darling,” she quietly whispers. She wraps her hand around the door frame as Anakin stands in total shock, face still covered by his hood. Ventress smirks, her eyes alive with amusement as she gently rests her head on the side of the door frame. Her eyes take in the dark form in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, pet,” her throaty voice calls and Anakin blinks away his surprise. “I do enjoy you so much better when your wicked mouth is in use.” Anakin shuts his mouth harshly and his teeth clash, which lures another quiet laugh from the woman. “Oh how I wish I could see your face. Tell me darling, is it as red as it was that day in the forest when you robbed poor Obi-Wan blind?” Her eyes dart quick and fast, trying to gauge Anakin’s reaction based on his ramrod straight posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes look up to the portrait before she flashes Anakin a knowing smile while tracking him from the corner of her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan did look rather dashing that day, all wrapped up in a shirt we knew didn’t belong to him.” Her words pull a deep growl from Anakin’s throat and her expression softens slightly. “He mourned you every day you were gone. Never took another, never wore another ring. I envied him for the longest time.” She finishes quietly and Anakin is snapped out of his shock. He cautiously begins moving towards her and she shoots him a dazzling smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know Quin?” Anakin asks gruffly as he enters the dark hallway, hearing Ventress close the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe the term is Biblically,” Ventress drawls with a wink and Anakin rolls his eyes from under his hood. Ventress walks down the torch lit hallway, which is the back passage of the upper living areas. Anakin quietly follows behind the Ventress as she twists and turns until they end up at a small wooden door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you’re in the room,” Ventress begins in a quiet tone, fixing Anakin with a look as they stop in front of a door. “You’ll see it’s the antechamber to Dooku’s private sitting room. When you take the door on the right it will lead you through his private eating chambers. There will be a thick black door with a gold lock.” Ventress pulls a gold skeleton key from out of her bodice and lifts the chain over her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This key will unlock his room. Obi-Wan, the sneaky bastard, beat me to the knave and has already given you the key to the safe I presume.” Anakin gives a short nod as the key he acquired yesterday sits in his pocket. He reaches out with his black gloved hand and grabs the key from Ventress before pulling back his hood slightly so she can see the blue of his eyes in the dimly lit hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get the key?” Anakin says in a low voice while staring her down. Ventress’ lips curl upward as her eyes shine with a dark sort of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dooku gave it to me.” She says as she tries to mask her emotions with false confidence. “It makes it easier for us both if I have unlimited access.” Anakin straightens up, knowing his face flashes in horror when Ventress’ features soften. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went willingly in the beginning,” she starts softly. “I believed he would see me as an equal and let me rule beside him. But after a while it became evident I was just one of his many pawns for him to toy with and then discard when they’re no longer useful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months ago, I met an old soldier who had just come home from the sands of Tatooine. He’d just reunited with his daughter.” Ventress stares off over Anakin’s shoulder, lost in her memories of the past. “He didn’t know me or who I was or what my business in the Upper Level was, but the thugs who had me pinned to the ground in a back alley did. I’m still not sure how Quin made it to me in time but after he was done, he picked me up and looked at me like no one ever had in my life. He brought me to dinner with him and Ahsoka and gave me a bed to sleep on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress’ eyes blink shut and when she opens them again, the memory is gone and replaced by a glint of fierce determination that Anakin’s used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand Obi-Wan so much better now,” she says, her voice filled with something close to respect. “If I always had someone who loved me as Quin has, I would mourn them for my entire life if they were dragged away from me to fight in a corrupt, never ending war.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress takes a small step forward, her lips lifting into a dark smile and blonde hair falling over her shoulder while her transparent blue nightgown hugs her close. “Dooku has taken Quin’s life from him and stolen the moments of watching his daughter grow, something every father should see. I don’t care about the Sith or the Separatists,” Ventress hisses out as she becomes even with Anakin. “I will watch Dooku burn in hell for what he put Quin through in this living life, and I will watch him burn in a new hell in the next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin matches her smile as he feels the heat of his anger overtake him. Dooku stole ten years of his life. Ten years he could have been growing into a man with Obi-Wan. Ten years he could have been drinking scotch with Qui-Gon after they rode through their estate together. Hell is coming, Anakin thinks as Ventress gives him a small nod. Hell is coming and Vader would make sure to bring it right to Dooku’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku’s private sleeping quarters are grotesquely grand for such a poor and dying city. His large plush bed is right next to the window Rex is laying in wait outside of. His blues eyes dance across the lavish room adorned with expensive fabrics and golden ornaments that bleed immense wealth. Anakin sneers as his temper flashes and he trains his gaze on a large tapestry in the center of the wall behind a table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin walks around the empty room before he swiftly climbs onto the table, slowly rolling the tapestry up with one hand until a safe in the wall shows itself to him. Anakin's hand slips into his pocket and pulls out the small key. He slowly inserts the key into the lock and turns it. The door swings open and Anakin's heart stops at what he sees inside, a smile breaking across his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the safe is a maroon tube holding the Separatists’ treaties along with other papers that are scattered inside the small compartment. Holding the tapestry up with one hand, Anakin reaches in and pulls out the maroon tube before letting the fabric fall as he steps off the table. He pops open the lid and gently slides out the rolled up papers, inspecting them to find the correct document. With a smirk, Anakin turns and walks to the window and whistles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex pops out of the tree he was in, his brown eyes landing on Anakin’s. Anakin tosses the tube down from the window and watches it fall two stories before Rex reaches out and grabs the strap. They give each other a nod as the men of the 501st slowly crawl from their hiding spots and morph into the night, leaving to deliver the tube to Quin. Anakin smirks as he watches his men go, turning around and immediately freezing in his tracks. His whole body covers in ice and his heart stops as he sees a golden ring reflect the moonlight from the open door of the safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astra inclinant, sed non obligant</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashes back at him mockingly, the moon with stars engraved on the front of the ring signifying the Skywalker crest. Anakin starts shaking as he moves over to the safe and, with a trembling hand, reaches out to pull his father's ring from Dooku’s safe. With a low growl, Anakin yanks the tapestry, which comes falling down on the table and causes the dishes there to crash to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still looking at the ring, Anakin lets all his anger and fear from the last ten years pour out of him, feeling pinpricks in his eyes. His mouth curls up into a sneer as the ring in his hand glitters in the moonlight, now wet with tears. He straightens up slightly, still holding the ring in his gloved hand as he hears rapid footsteps approaching. He carefully slides the ring into his pocket and lifts his head as a key is slid into the lock of the door. The latch lifts before Sheriff Dooku walks in with an annoyed expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku stops in his tracks as he surveys the dark cloaked figure standing in the middle of his room. His black eyes flick over to the open safe and fallen tapestry and then back to the dark phantom. Anakin is vibrating. His blood runs hot through his veins as he watches the Sheriff decidedly close the door. He’s shirtless and wearing his sleep pants, now holding his sheathed sword in a white knuckle grip when he turns to assess Vader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You went after Grievous,” Dooku says lowly as his eyes track the figure in front of him, dragging his gaze over him all the way down to his black boots and then back up again. “And now you’ve come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Came,” Anakin grits out in a low voice. A small expression flicks over Dooku’s face as he slowly walks forward to close the distance between him and Vader. “I came for you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still here standing in front of me.” Dooku counters, his eyes narrowing as he tries to work through Anakin’s comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I stole the ledger from Grievous and I stole the names from you.” Anakin bites out as he shifts his weight to start circling Dooku. “I stayed because I have some unfinished business for a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku raises an eyebrow as he slowly starts to unsheath his sword and stares Anakin down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might that be?” Dooku asks, dropping the sheath and kicking it to a far corner out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Father.” Anakin lunges first. His heart is beating wildly as Dooku blocks him with ease and tries to land a counter attack but Anakin’s fury takes over. Anakin quickly blocks and counters by bringing his red blade up in a high arc, forcing Dooku back into a more defensive position. Dooku sneers as Anakin backs him up, blow after blow raining down in a furious wave of skill, luck, and rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have killed many men,” Dooku says through his teeth as he pulls out from Anakin’s onslaught and backs up with his blade held high. “Many men were sent to their graves because of me. The chances of me remembering your father are about as high as your little group defeating the Separatists.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grimaces from behind his hood as Dooku wipes the sweat off his face and runs a hand through his snow white beard. Anakin’s chest is heaving deeply as he tries to control his breathing. He circles the Sheriff a little closer, trying to back him into the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then your death will be one I will forget as well,” Anakin says darkly as he feigns left and attacks on the right, causing the Sheriff to trip back slightly. Anakin drives in hard as he parries and blocks but continues to press forward. His blue eyes constantly scan the Sheriff, looking for holes in his defense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku snarls when he feels the table against his back. He looks up at the hooded man who slowly starts to press him deeper into the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I am to die,” Dooku spits out, “I deserve to see your face.” Anakin growls low in his throat as he locks Dooku’s blade and presses down, angling for his throat. He pulls away suddenly as he feels a slicing pain cut across his right side stomach and his left hand reaches down to press hard against the wound. He lifts up his black glove to see it’s covered in a light sheen of blood. Ankain’s eyes dart to Dooku, who has moved away from the table, his old face glowing with hatred as he clutches a small dagger in his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku looks down at the bloody blade and a nasty smirk overcomes his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phantoms don’t bleed.” His black eyes dart up and Anakin continues pressing on his injury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” he agrees as he unfastens the bottom part of his cloak, leaving his hood on. Dooku watches the material fall to the ground before his eyes quickly flick back up. “But demons do.” Dooku snarls as he rushes forward and Anakin blocks the attack and catches the man’s wrist before Dooku can stab him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Ventress alright?” Anakin asks as he twists, causing Dooku to grunt with pain and drop the second blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Distressed by the noise and sorry to see me go.” Dooku leers at him. His gaze becomes calculating as he assesses the dark hood in front of him. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wondered why you look so tired, old man.” Anakin lets the name slip from his lips, causing Dooku to freeze and drop his guard. Anakin takes the opportunity to step back and throw the dagger past Dooku, embedding it in the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin then lifts up the hand that isn’t holding his sword and pulls down his hood while smirking at Dooku. Dooku’s jaw drops as a look of complete shock crosses his features. It quickly morphs into one of betrayal and rage before calming down to a cool, impassive look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” he grits out as Anakin gives him a dark smirk and nods his head. “I don’t remember doing anything to Qui-Gon that would warrant a fight this late into the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sneers at that, causing Dooku to pause. Anakin digs into his pocket and throws the ring at Dooku, who catches it mid flight and stares at it. He lets out a sharp laugh and his black eyes sparkle with a morbid amusement as he throws the ring back to Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was not your father, boy.” Dooku’s face twists in disgust and Anakin’s rage spikes. “Qui-Gon raised you from infancy. He became your father the moment your mother died in his arms.” Dooku points a finger, gesturing to the ring Anakin holds in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The disgrace of a man who owned that ring was a slobbering drunk who fought with Qui-Gon for a week in Jakku before Qui-Gon returned home. Qui-Gon promised to look after his wife when he made it back home, he had such a soft spot for Skywalker.” Dooku fixes Anakin with a hard look as his eyes shine dangerously. “They were much too soft for war. Heads together, constantly talking of happier times.” Jealousy flickers on Dooku’s face and he sneers, pulling his gaze from the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“War was made for people like you and me.” Anakin stands up straighter as Dooku glowers at him from a distance. “War is hard on those who care about a life after. You and I are cut from the same cloth, always needing a war to feel useful. That’s why you haven’t given up the fight. You can’t leave the war behind because what is a warrior without his sword?” Anakin’s heart stutters at the words and ice slowly sinks in, cooling down his rage filled stupor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the son of a Lord,” Anakin hisses out as Dooku throws his head back in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he next looks at Anakin, a harsh smile is plastered on his face. “You are the son of a miserable drunk who was too weak to handle war and couldn’t handle a simple raid. He was cowering in a house, holding a dying man close and whispering to him of a better tomorrow. He looked up at me and I saw the realization hit him. His last words were of you and Qui-Gon as I slit his throat.” Dooku’s lips curl upward at the sharp inhale Anakin takes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pathetic,” Dooku grits out. “You look exactly like him, too. Same blonde hair and blue eyes.” Dooku’s eyes scan Anakin’s face before scoffing. “He was too soft for the war and Qui-Gon loved him for it. Saw something in him, that I myself lost a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I got home and visited Qui-Gon, I saw a happiness in him I had not seen in a very long time as he held a small baby boy in his arms.” Anakin’s lip trembles as the pain slowly eats him alive. Dooku simply watches him for a moment before he opens his mouth to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew the moment I saw your eyes whose son you were. Qui-Gon spoke about legally adopting you but I knew that would never come to pass.” Anakin feels a single tear run down his cheek as he watches the man who had been his uncle and like a second father to him shake his head in disgust.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon had explained to Anakin when he turned ten why he was never going to be on the Council of the Lords like Obi-Wan. Anakin was legally a bastard, and bastards can own estates and land but can never be recognized as a true Lord. Anakin would never sit in Qui-Gon’s chair during sessions. He would never be able to be a part of the decisions that shaped the lands. Embarrassment and fear had always gripped Anakin as he grew and learned this. He would never be worthy enough to be Qui-Gon’s son or to even deserve the affections of Obi-Wan. He was the adopted bastard son, filled with too much rage and passion to ever wear the Jinn title.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku watches him with a smirk as Anakin’s fury comes surging back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you survived the war,” Dooku hisses, anger filling his eyes. “You came back with a lead on the Separatists and started uncovering the whole operation.” Dooku shakes his head in disbelief as his dark eyes grow cold and hard. “Kenobi had the wits out of the pair of you. You had the muscle, the power, were innately gifted with any weapon you handled, but Kenobi was the one I thought I had to keep close. He was the one I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I needed on my side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shakes at the mention of Obi-Wan and Dooku raises an eyebrow, meanly smirking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never were subtle. Panting after Kenobi like a puppy and hanging onto every piece of him you could find.” Dooku shakes his head. “I told Qui-Gon he needed to get you under control lest you start drooling on the Council floor anytime Kenobi spoke, making yourself the disgrace of the Capital by bleeding your affections all over the floors.” Anakin’s entire body burns red hot with rage and he knows he’s shaking as his sword hand remains still. A small smile appears on Dooku’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But somehow you pieced it all together and caused a brilliant scene to make the scandal countrywide. Then Vader showed up and became an absolute thorn in my side.” Dooku sneers as he readies himself for another fight. Anakin closes his eyes briefly before opening them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is still. His fury is no longer flying through him like a wild storm, more like a flowing river that courses through his veins, giving him his strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember my father, Qui-Gon, and Kenobi.” Anakin calmly says and Dooku raises a brow mockingly. The slice in Anakin’s side barely throbs with how much adrenaline is coursing through his body. “You will remember me.” Dooku raises both eyebrows in disdain and Anakin gives him a dark smile, all teeth. “You will remember Vader in your last moments.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Anakin sprints forward and charges Dooku with all his strength, throwing the older man off balance. Anakin's blows come quick and hard as he beats down the Sheriff. Ankain’s blade shines red in the moonlight as he clashes with Dooku and kicks him in the knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku howls in pain as his knee gives a sick crunch and he collapses on the ground, dropping his blade. Anakin reaches down and picks it up, his dark blue eyes slowly dragging to Dooku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku, realizing that he’s weaponless in front of a vengeful Anakin, tries to crawl away but keeps wincing due to the pain and doesn’t make it far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin kicks the Sheriff in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain as Anakin looks at him scornfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn over,” Anakin demands lowly and uses his boot to nudge the Sheriff over when he fails to comply. Dooku’s eyes are wide with fear when he finally turns over and Anakin looks down on him with a closed off expression. He slowly blinks at the Sheriff, looking at the man who was an uncle to him growing up. The man who taught him how to fight, how to ride, which battle strategies were the best. Every good and happy memory of Dooku flashes before his eyes as the old man regards him, leaning up slightly with the support of his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Anakin asks as he slowly walks forward. “Why would you betray the Jedi and side with Sith when </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and Qui-Gon taught us as children was the Code? You preached the values of mercy, of prudence, of the way. Peace and equality for everyone. Then you kill my father, who I never got to meet, and betray us in a war I was sent to die in.” Anakin's voice rises as his emotion cracks through. “Why would you betray Qui-Gon? How could you betray us?” He drops his voice to a whisper as his boots stop directly in front of Dooku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sad smile crosses Dooku’s face and he looks up at the young man looming over him. His heartbreak is written on his face, masked only by his rage. For the first time in over twenty years, Dooku’s heart twinges at the memory of a small blonde boy running out of the Jinn manor to hug his legs and smile at him with a big toothy grin, his blues reminding him of his kill that took place one dark night on Jakku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never sent to die,” Dooku speaks quietly. Anakin’s confusion flashes across his face and Dooku sighs, slowly pushing himself up into a kneeling position. “You were meant to take over the Sith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart stops as he looks down at the man kneeling before him, who watches him with calculating black eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved you Anakin. More than I probably should have. Qui-Gon had Kenobi and I had you. I taught you all I knew about war and encouraged the rage I know is deep inside you. I shaped you to be the killer you are today because I was creating my heir. My legacy. Qui-Gon wanted to have you legally and I know it was petty to block the adoption, but I couldn’t stand the idea that he would have you take his house. You were mine to mold, to create, to bend. You were my perfect weapon to wield.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku hisses out the last part and ice sinks into Anakin’s body as his head starts spinning. Dooku shoots him a menacing smile and rises even more to look Anakin in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But when you went to Tatooine, you did not fall into despair as I assumed you would with the heartbreak of leaving Kenobi and not having Qui-Gon to silence your temper. There was too much of Qui-Gon and Kenobi in you that kept you from betraying the Code and falling. Shame really,” Dooku says as Anakin slowly crosses the blades and brings them to Dooku’s neck. “You would have made a beautiful Sith.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin huffs quietly and looks down at the man who partially raised him. The betrayal of the night washes over him as he lets his rage flow. Anakin’s mouth twists up into an angry sneer, much to Dooku’s delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the way,” Anakin says darkly, allowing his voice to drop an octave. Dooku smirks up at him and nods as much as he can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin brings the hilts of his blades together in a quick motion and closes his eyes as he hears a loud thud. After a beat, Dooku’s body falls to the floor as well and Anakin turns away, opening his eyes to look out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are shaking when he drops Dooku’s sword. He wipes his blade on the discarded cloak before pulling up his hood and clasping on his cloak. Then he walks to the window sill and climbs up on it, jumping out and falling until he grabs hold of a limb and quickly shimmies down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he disappears into the night Anakin numbly realizes his side is still bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Long Days Lead Into Longer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV- Rated E</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being the absolute BEST beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A loud bang on the front door jerks Obi-Wan awake. He blinks open his eyes as drowsiness  fogs his brain. He drags a hand down his face, the memory of piercing blue eyes slowly fading away. The pounding on the front door comes again and Obi-Wan groans before throwing back the heavy blankets and hissing as the cold night air jolts him fully awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan places his feet firmly on the ground before standing, body still waking up as he reaches out and grabs the robe neatly folded on his desk. He gently pulls it on and secures it around his waist tightly, covering  silk sleep clothes he’s wearing underneath. He quickly exits his room as the loud pounding continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan carefully pads down the stairs and sees Cody at the door with a dagger drawn. Cody is blinking rapidly, trying to chase the sleep from his eyes, when he makes eye contact with Obi-Wan at the sound of creaking stairs. He shakes his head and motions for Obi-Wan to stop. Obi-Wan freezes while Cody quietly flicks the lock and cracks the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” an annoyed, deep voice drawls. Cody sneers at the visitor before he pulls back slightly, not lowering the dagger as he swings the door open wider. “Always the ever-present watchdog, Vod. Where, pray tell me, is your master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody’s normally calm face pulls into one of disdain as he regards the unwelcome visitor with. His exposed chest, tan and littered with scars is illuminated by the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul,” Cody drawls out, his gaze never leaving the figure hiding behind the still half closed door. Obi-Wan’s breath catches as he watches his Commander slightly lower the dagger, keeping a firm grip on the door so he can slam it shut if need be. “What brings you this far out of the city? Not many people to pillage out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can hear a small growl hidden by a laugh and Cody’s face hardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Vod.” Maul says lightly from behind the door. “Qui-Gon may have bought you and your brothers freedom from the slave market, but I am still a Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then act like one,” Obi-Wan cuts in as he finishes his descent down the stairs. Cody shoots him a cautioning look as he works his jaw and steps back in the slightest to make room for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulls the door back and crosses his arms, fixing Maul with a look full of contempt. Maul’s eyes flick over the appearances of the two men standing before him in their night wear and smirks at them. His golden eyes shine with mirth as he throws Obi-Wan a lewd look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My deepest apologies,” Maul says insincerely and Obi-Wan quirks a brow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cody</span>
  </em>
  <span> raises an interesting question,” Obi-Wan states with heavy emphasis on the name. “Why are you here so late at night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul straightens his posture and sucks in a breath while his eyes harden. “May I come in? What I have to say is best said indoors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods tersely as he fully opens the door and steps aside to allow his unwelcome visitor entrance. Maul gives him a tight smile as he walks in, his prosthetic legs making a loud clunking noise as he steps onto the wooden floors. His eyes scan the entryway as Cody crosses his arms and regards him with mistrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you care for some tea?” Obi-Wan offers as he gently closes the door without flicking the lock. Maul turns to him with a calculating look, his black attire falling around his imposing figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Maul  makes his way to the dining room and sits down heavily in a chair. “This won’t take long.” Obi-Wan smiles tightly of the familiarity that Maul drips as he regards the lilies in the vase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New suitor?” Maul gives a small nod towards the flowers. Ice settles into Obi-Wan’s body as he glances over at the white flowers that look almost ethereal in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maiden in the village,” Cody says shortly, drawing the eyes of the two Lords to him. “She gave them to me as a sign of her gratitude for my help fixing her family’s fence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul snorts as his eyes drift back the vase and Obi-Wan takes shallow breaths, relaxing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame,” Maul says lowly, “I thought maybe you had found a new play thing after the encounter in the woods.” His golden eyes flash to Obi-Wan, assessing him shrewdly. “I knew Skywalker panted after you like a dog. I was surprised when news of his engagement to Lady Amidala reached the court, but you didn’t seem to be broken hearted so I never thought much of it. Until the woods, a few months ago.” Maul leans forward and looks right at Obi-Wan as if trying to pick apart his defenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lets the mask of indifference cover his face as he raises a bored eyebrow at Maul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You assumed I would even want to rekindle a friendship with a bandit who robbed me of my possessions? The same man who spewed slander about our Sheriff?” Obi-Wan’s tone is biting as he crosses his arms haughtily. Maul blinks at him as Obi-Wan lets his weight shift, rocking back slowly. “If I never cared to pursue Skywalker before he left, why would I now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul leans back, his lips tight as he looks back at the lilies. “You wear the ring.” He side eyes Obi-Wan, whose heart races as he quietly assesses Maul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful not to betray yourself Obi-Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Qui-Gon’s voice rings in his head as Maul stares at him shrewdly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark times are coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me why I wear the ring of my mentor’s estate? A ring his son gave to me as a token of brotherhood before he left for war?” Surprise flashes across Maul’s face as Obi-Wan takes in a deep breath and continues, heart beating faster with the lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker and I were brothers. We were raised under the same roof by the same man. You question if I love the house of Jinn after they gave me everything and more?” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “Then Anakin shows up drunk to a feast and accuses his noble host of treason before foolishly throwing himself from a window. I haven’t seen him in ten years and then he decided to rob me. My love for the Jinn house is for Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon alone,” Obi-Wan finishes his passion filled rant, breathing deeply as even Cody fixes him with a look of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul starts to nod slowly as he gazes back at the lilies and then to Obi-Wan, seeming to be deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sheriff was beheaded tonight,” Maul says almost lazily. Obi-Wan's jaw drops and his eyes dart to Cody who fixes Maul with a closed off expression, white knuckling the dagger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Obi-Wan gasps out. The images of Dooku at the Jinn estate when he was a child flash to his mind. A tall, imposing man distastefully inspecting his surroundings before a head of blonde curls bounce over, demanding to be picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s blood runs cold. The key, the safe, Anakin’s cryptic words. He sucks in a harsh breath while Maul regards him with unblinking eyes, drumming his fingers on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In his own room, safe wide open and raided.” Maul says as he looks away and back at the flowers. “Ventress found him and called the security guards. We know it’s the work of Vader.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart beats loudly against his chest as he stares, numb from the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where is Anakin? Did he know? Could he forgive his faceless friend? Obi-Wan’s heart falters at the thought of Anakin wrapped up in the silence of the woods, blissfully unaware the man who was as close as an uncle to him had been murdered only hours ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows?” Obi-Wan grits out, his face white with shock as he raises a hand to his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lords know,” Maul says darkly. His amber eyes spark with rage as he looks to Obi-Wan once again. “I wanted to tell you in person myself before you heard it from the morning post.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shoots him a look of confusion as Maul slowly stands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Maul smirks at the question and runs a hand through his short red hair as he regards Obi-Wan with a tight look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We may not see eye to eye on some issues-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any issues.” Obi-Wan interrupts as Maul cracks a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any issues.” Maul agrees as he walks forward, leg making a clunking sound in the quiet house as he approaches Obi-Wan. “But the Sheriff was close to us both and in the wake of his death, I am appointed as the new Sheriff by the document he left behind. I need to be surrounded by people that have a good head on their shoulders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maul appraises Obi-Wan with a dangerous glint in his eye. Obi-Wan straightens up as he glances over to Cody who is staring at Maul as though he would slit his throat if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me as an advisor?” Obi-Wan fails to keep the disbelief out of his tone and Maul laughs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to know where your loyalties lay in the trying times to come.” He fixes Obi-Wan with a hard look, eyes skipping over his face  as he tries to read Obi-Wan’s still shocked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Coruscant.” Obi-Wan says after a beat and Maul nods slowly while extending his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to the Empire.” Maul states as he firmly  shakes Obi-Wan’s hand before slowly walking past him to the front door. He gives the two men a curt nod before walking out into the night and slowly crawling into his carriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numbly, Obi-Wan walks to the door and watches as the carriage jolts to life and starts the journey to the woods. As the carriage disappears, Obi-Wan closes the door with a click, and latches the lock. His blue eyes meet Cody’s, who is breathing deeply and staring at Obi-Wan darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Obi-Wan whispers. Tears begin filling his eyes as the night’s events rush over him and cause him to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody shakes his head slowly. “I knew they were planning on stealing the documents, but I had no idea they were going to execute the Sheriff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes glitter darkly as he stands taller. A dark smile crosses his face as Cody pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They?” Obi-Wan asks silkily as he walks forward, slowly approaching the other man. “And who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody swallows nervously at the murderous look in Obi-Wan’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vader and Anakin?” Obi-Wan supplies when Cody doesn’t answer. Cody stands stalk still as he watches Obi-Wan laugh and pull back. “Come now darling, don’t get so coy. If that damned black phantom has killed someone who not only Qui-Gon is close too, but also Anakin as well, I want to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin-” Cody tries to speak  but Obi-Wan is on him in a second, eyes blazing with fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin has suffered enough for a thousand life times.” Obi-Wan says through clenched teeth. “He has suffered more in the last ten years through a war he was never meant to win. And if a devil dressed in black has taken the life of that awful man, then I want to know.” Obi-Wan is breathing heavily as he stares into Cody’s surprised face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dooku was an evil man, I’m not saying he didn’t deserve to die,” Obi-Wan says quietly. His eyes fall to the white flowers that sit undisturbed on the shelf. “But Anakin loved him growing up, and if Anakin’s new found friend,” Obi-Wan hisses out, the jealousy burning into him, “killed someone Anakin considered family, I need to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody looks at him dolefully before pulling him into a tight hug. Obi-Wan fights it for a second, then stills as the warm embrace sinks into him. He holds onto his friend just as tightly, his misery for Anakin seeping into the hug. Cody gently rubs small circles into his back as he holds him, allowing Obi-Wan to release all of his pent up emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath before he pulls away and Cody ruffles his hair in a brotherly manner, kindly smirking at him. Obi-Wan bats his hand away in mock annoyance as he straightens his night robe and then runs a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re not at liberty to tell me,” Obi-Wan says tiredly, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to sleep. Cody’s smirk doesn’t reach his eyes as he nods affirmatively and crosses his large arms over his chest. “You know you don’t have to sleep in the kitchens,” Obi-Wan says with a yawn as he turns to walk to the stairs. “There are perfectly good beds upstairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too soft,” comes the reply from behind him and Obi-Wan grunts with an eye roll as he treks up the creaking stairs to his room. The single door at the end of the hall almost makes him lonely as he gently turns the handle. He pushes the door open and immediately freezes at the sight he’s greeted with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting comfortably in his chair, a dark cloaked figure with his head bowed bathes in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand tightens on the handle and a sneer crosses his face as the exhaustion from mere moments ago leaves his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vader,” he hisses out coldly while closing the door. The hooded man looks up slowly, face still concealed. “I would say it’s a pleasant surprise, but it’s not.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flit to the open window the man must have climbed through, his heart clenching because the wrong man had climbed in tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told Anakin?” Obi-Wan grits out when his first remark is met with nothing but silence. Obi-Wan stalks further into his room and closer to the man, the whole time wishing he had a dagger on him. “Have you told your friend you removed the head of a man as good as blood to him? To us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pauses slightly at the sharp breath taken in by Vader. One of the gloved leather hands reaches up and grabs the hood, pulling it back to reveal a pair of red rimmed blue eyes looking emptily at Obi-Wan from across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gasps at the broken look on the man’s face, who quietly shakes as tears run their course down his cheeks. Obi-Wan freezes as shock takes over, his heart all but stopping as Anakin slowly turns his head and gazes out the window with a tear streaked face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” Obi-Wan gasps out. His body’s gone numb as Anakin slowly turns to look at him blankly. “But the Lower Level.” Obi-Wan’s legs move of their own volition and he starts approaching the crying man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex wore the cloak so no one would tie me to Vader as anything more than a friend.” Anakin’s voice is rough from crying as he glances out the window again. Obi-Wan’s heart breaks as he gently reaches out and brushes a finger down Anakin’s face, delicately wiping the tears from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sucks in a breath and looks back at Obi-Wan with sad eyes. He’s stopped crying, but the wet trails painting his face stand out and glisten in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed my father,” Anakin grits out. Obi-Wan stands before him in silence, moving his hand from Anakin’s face to his soft curls. Anakin leans into the touch as Obi-Wan pulls him close, mind blank from the night’s events. “He raised me to be a killer for him. He’s the one who made sure I was never legitimized.” Obi-Wan sucks in a breath at the rage in Anakin’s voice and tries to pull him in closer. “He killed my father, came back, and then spent the next ten years of my life grooming me to be his little pet. To kill for him, to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect weapon for him to wield</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anakin hisses the last part. He gently shakes Obi-Wan off him and abruptly stands up, pushing past Obi-Wan and walking to the vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns to face him, silent. Anakin’s lips curl into a sneer and he wipes a hand down his face angrily before looking back at Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never really loved me. The only reason he spent time with me was to prepare me for taking his place in the Sith.” Anakin harshly slams his fist down on the vanity, which causes Obi-Wan to flinch at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Obi-Wan is finally able to stutter out after a moment of silence has passed between them. Obi-Wan’s head races with all the news he’s heard today as Anakin looks at him through the mirror. His eyes are no longer bloodshot red, but instead are filled with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He only cared for me so I would forsake the Order and turn on everything Qui-Gon taught me to take a place by his side.” Anakin turns around, slightly wincing at the movement as a hand clutches his side. “I removed his head after he told me he slaughtered my birth father in Jakku after figuring out Dooku was a Sith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stands with his jaw dropped, at a complete loss for what to say. Anakin curses in Huttese, his face pulling into a tight look of absolute rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan’s words are shaky when he finally finds his voice. His eyes dart to the hand Anakin has on his side. Anakin glances down and then back to Obi-Wan, eyes still burning darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sliced me during the fight when he pulled an unexpected dagger on me .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan makes a wounded noise before dragging a hand down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in a few calming breaths. “On the bed. Remove your shirt.” Obi-Wan’s tone is even, though he’s desperately trying to control his rapid heart. Anakin raises a brow at him and pulls back, the fire in his eyes morphing into one of amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your wound.” Obi-Wan says, heat rushing to his cheeks as he fully realizes what he said to Anakin. Anakin’s words from the day before ring softly in his mind and his face flushes a deeper shade of red as Anakin laughs, a soft look taking over his face. “I have to get the supplies.” Obi-Wan rushes out while Anakin quietly stares at him with hooded eyes as he slowly moves to take off his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Obi-Wan walks out of his room and before long, is bursting into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex is sitting on the kitchen island, speaking to Cody in Mandalorian. The two brothers look up and Cody wears a serious expression while Rex looks at Obi-Wan sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Rex’s voice is gruff as Obi-Wan digs through the upper shelves of the dry storage looking for a sewing kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is bleeding on my clean bed,” Obi-Wan says clipped, making a happy noise when his hands land on thread and a needle. He turns around to see two pairs of light brown eyes staring at him. “What?” Obi-Wan slides the thread and needle into his pocket and immediately starts searching for a bowl to fill with water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” Cody asks from the ground. His hand fiddles with his dagger as he watches on with a closed look that Obi-Wan does not want to attempt to unpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed a man who was as good as an uncle tonight, and learned that he was raised to forsake the only family he’s ever known. And was molded into the perfect weapon?” Obi-Wan goes on distractedly, trying to remember Anakin’s exact words as he wipes the bowl clean and pours a little bit of water in it from a bucket by the door. The night robe he’s wearing flows around him and he curses under his breath when he nearly trips in his haste to return to Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How deep is the wound?” Rex asks as he looks at Obi-Wan with subtle amusement, though his tone remains serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan lays the bowl on the counter near Rex and lightly steps over Cody  sitting on the ground to walk over to the clean towels. “His shirt was still on when I left, so I’m prepping for the worst. Can’t be that bad, though,” Obi-Wan says as he stands up and turns, his eyes flicking between the two men in his kitchen. “He hasn’t died yet and, knowing Anakin, he’s stuffed cotton in the wound and called it medical care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex quirks a smile and nods slowly while Cody lightly chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of cotton.” Cody pulls out a small wad of white fluff and rips it in half before handing it over to Obi-Wan who’s about to step over him. Obi-Wan pauses and takes the white material, holding it in his palm as he looks down at Cody in confusion. His head is still swimming and trying to piece together all the knowledge he’s learned in the last hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody nods gently at Rex, who smirks and starts to laugh softly. Heat floods Obi-Wan’s face at the implication and he slaps the cotton into Rex’s extended hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s injured and just killed a man,” Obi-Wan says briskly, looking away as he tucks the small towel into his pocket along with the small jar of bacta Anakin had given him a month ago. “He needs time to process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s shirtless on your bed.” Rex returns with a laugh while Cody starts pushing the cotton into his ears, laughing at Obi-Wan’s embarrassment. “I’m not sure where else you see this night going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shakes his head as he picks up the bowl and carefully exits the kitchen to return to his room. He gently nudges open the door and almost drops the bowl at the sight of Anakin in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde hair fanning out on the white pillows, Anakin’s eyes are closed and his large hands peacefully cross his lower stomach, which moves rhythmically as Anakin breathes deeply. The moonlight streams in from the open window, making Anakin’s skin glow in the light. Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly drag over the large expanse of chiseled muscle exposed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan, muscular skin contrasts with soft white sheets as Obi-Wan slowly walks forward, afraid to break the spell that’s fallen over the quiet room. Anakin’s face is set peacefully as he sleeps in only the black pants he had on earlier as his black leather gloves are removed and laying on the table by his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gently places the bowl down and his eyes rove over the large expanse of Anakin’s chest, down to his toned stomach. He sucks in a breath at the gash along Anakin’s stomach that runs from right above his hip bone, jutting out and across his deep V and disappearing below his waistband, ending right before his belly button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at the white fluff haphazardly stuffed into the wound, slowly turning red. Obi-Wan sits down on the bed gently so as not to disturb Anakin and reaches out to remove the cotton. Right before his hands reach the wound, a large tan hand flies out and catches his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sucks in a breath and his eyes flick up to Anakin’s face, who has opened his eyes and is looking at Obi-Wan with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to clean it.” Obi-Wan is breathless as Anakin rubs small circles on his wrist. Anakin makes an affirmative noise and his mouth curls up into a lazy grin as he keeps an iron hot grip on Obi-Wan’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know my being injured could make you so flustered.” Anakin’s low, deep voice raises goosebumps on his skin. Anakin’s other hand comes up and lightly strokes Obi-Wan’s cheek through his beard. “Unless it’s something else,” Anakin says after a beat and Obi-Wan’s heart speeds up as he takes in a sharp breath, feeling blood rush away from his head. Anakin’s eyes flash darker as he slowly sits up with a wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot to take in.” Obi-Wan carefully removes his hand from Anakin’s grip, immediately missing the heat as he leans forward to drop the towel in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Anakin says quietly as he leans in closer, causing Obi-Wan’s blood to heat up at the implication. Obi-Wan fixes Anakin with an unamused look as a tension builds between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant this night.” Obi-Wan clarifies tersely as Anakin smirks at him. His blue eyes shine clearly in the white light flooding the room, never once leaving Obi-Wan’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look the same,”Anakin says almost reverently as Obi-Wan flushes and turns back to the open gash. “Like an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan throws Anakin a hard look, but his heart beat picks up  at the soft expression on Anakin’s face. “Did you hit your head as well during the fight, Skywalker?” Obi-Wan snarks at him. Anakin raises an unamused eyebrow and leans back, putting some distance between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This might hurt,” Obi-Wan whispers as he slowly starts pulling the cotton out of the wound. Anakin hisses through his teeth while Obi-Wan works quickly, removing the cotton and its little strands. Once all of it is gone, Obi-Wan starts gently wiping the wet towel across the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Tatooine,” Anakin grits out and Obi-Wan’s eyes quickly flit to Anakin’s, “we used to stuff cotton in our wounds and pour the strongest liquor we had over it until we were able to get to safety. Some days we had soldiers going two, sometimes three days with cotton in their wounds.” Obi-Wan gently dabs the wound with the towel and then lays it across his stomach before reaching for the needle and thread. Anakin’s hand catches his wrist again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Anakin says gently. His blue eyes have grown soft and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks just from the idea of not taking care of Anakin. He can’t take away the pain of the night but this, sewing him back up, is something he can do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help,” Obi-Wan says quietly as Anakin’s face melts even more. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last part is barely a whisper and Anakin squeezes his hand in understanding before leaning back and letting Obi-Wan continue. He grabs the needle and thread and takes the towel off Anakin’s stomach, placing it back in the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like whiskey?” Obi-Wan asks as he threads the needle, looking up at Anakin’s face. Anakin slowly blinks at him, his shoulders leaning against the headboard. His stomach slightly flexes as he shakes his head with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey puts me to sleep.” Anakin’s words hold dark promises and he sends Obi-Wan a wink. Obi-Wan blushes and Anakin gently laughs at the sight. “Come here.” His deep voice cuts through the night. Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin to see him staring with hooded eyes. Obi-Wan huffs at the increasing tension between them and scoots up the bed until he’s almost even with Anakin’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles up at him and Obi-Wan’s breath hitches as the other’s hand comes up and strokes his face with his thumb. Then, he lightly wraps his hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and Obi-Wan swallows, watching as Anakin’s eyes drift to the movement and then back to Obi-Wan’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kiss for good luck,” Anakin drawls out with dark and heady intent. Want and desire shoot through Obi-Wan and he can feel his cock thickening at Anakin’s voice, the hand around his neck feeling like a brand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan starts to lean closer, Anakin pulls him in roughly and their lips collide with no finesse. Obi-Wan’s eyes fall shut as he lets Anakin dominate the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s other hand flies to his hair and tugs, drawing a low moan from Obi-Wan. He feels as Anakin guides his head to an angle that gives him the best access while Anakin’s tongue keeps trying to lick its way into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulls back with a gasp and looks down at Anakin, whose lips are red and slick, his blue eyes blown wide. Anakin is slightly breathless and his tongue lewdly licks his lips while he maintains eye contact with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s cock gives twitches as he brokenly moans, receiving a smirk from Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to take care of me, Obi?” Anakin asks smugly and Obi-Wan blushes yet again at Anakin’s tone. Obi-Wan tries to readjust himself but makes a frustrated noise before standing up quickly and untying his robe. He lets it drop to the floor, revealing him in his silk shorts that don’t leave much to the imagination. Anakin’s eyes rake over him and Obi-Wan throws him a pointed look while walking back to the bed to stitch Anakin up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take care of your gash,” Obi-Wan breathes out, trying to steady his hand as he slowly brings the cut together and pushes the needle in. Anakin winces slightly but laughs deep in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything to get your hands on me,”Anakin shoots back, much to Obi-Wan’s annoyance as he tries to work in concentration. He quickly finishes the first stitch and cuts the thread with a letter opener he grabbed off his desk before moving on to the next stitch. The tension between them is thick and heavy as Anakin stares down at Obi-Wan while he works. Obi-Wan’s heart is racing and he feels himself heat up under the gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to forgive me,”Anakin says quietly as Obi-Wan starts on the second stitch. “I didn’t anticipate our first time in bed to be because of stitches.” Obi-Wan’s cock twitches again and he can feel himself start leaking onto his shorts. Obi-Wan quickly ties off the second stitch and looks at Anakin, who is already boring into him with a dark gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This would go much faster,” Obi-Wan starts quickly, “if you stopped talking.” Anakin sends him a small smile and quietly chuckles as he closes his eyes and leans against the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want any time that I have your hands on my body to go quickly?” Anakin asks  mirthfully and Obi-Wan quickly adjusts himself, leaning over to continue sewing the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because then you can get some sleep in an actual bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t look up from his work to see if his quip is well received, but he jumps slightly at the feeling of long fingers combing through his hair. He curses quietly and looks up, his eyes meeting Anakin’s. He regards Obi-Wan as if he is something precious that deserves to be cherished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sleep?” Anakin asks softly as his hand slides down Obi-Wan’s face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. Obi-Wan, without meaning to, leans into the touch and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I want and what you need are very different things,” Obi-Wan says as he opens his eyes. Anakin’s gaze is soft and a small smile plays out across his face. Obi-Wan’s breath catches at this rare, peaceful beauty of Anakin. His blue eyes shine and his blonde curls are tousled from laying down, gently falling around his head. His tan, powerful chest rises and falls steadily, seeming to glow in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I need,” Anakin begins softly as he leans in, “is for those very talented hands of yours to finish their current task, so my hands can start theirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gasps as Anakin reaches down with his other hand and rubs him gently through his shorts, causing Obi-Wan’s hips to stutter up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a long day already,” Obi-Wan moans out, trying his best to not let his heart and body run away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s make sure the night is longer,” Anakin whispers as he starts placing kisses along Obi-Wan’s jaw. “I think that will help make up for my uncle being a corrupt bastard and stabbing me.” Anakin lightly nips at the pulse point on his neck while squeezing him hard through his shorts. Obi-Wan tries to tilt into the contact but Anakin pulls away, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hands are slightly shaking as he reaches out and picks up the discarded needle, making quick work of the last few stitches. Obi-Wan slowly stands up, suddenly nervous about what is potentially about to happen. Ten years, he thinks to himself as he lays down the needle and picks up the bacta container under Anakin’s watchful eyes. It's been ten years since Anakin’s been with him, almost a lifetime. Obi-Wan swallows anxiously as he leans over and starts rubbing the clear gel onto the fresh stitches with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large hands gently lay themselves over Obi-Wan’s and he looks up, coming face to face with Anakin, who gives him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take it slow, yeah?” Obi-Wan snorts fondly and Anakin fixes him with a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When has patience ever been your strong suit?” Obi-Wan lightly quips as he twists to put the bacta on the table when a hand grabs his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since the night is going to be spent with you.” Anakin says tenderly and Obi-Wan almost shivers at the intense look Anakin gives him, completely raw with emotion swimming in his blue eyes. “Since the only thing I’ve been able to think about for ten years is this moment.” Anakin’s voice drops lower and Obi-Wan starts to heat up. “So we’ll go slow and make it last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sits up on the edge of the bed, dropping his feet to the floor and tugging on Obi-Wan’s hand in order to draw him in closer. Obi-Wan follows without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want fast?” Anakin almost growls at him and Obi-Wan whimpers at the memory of Anakin taking him hard and fast in different places and positions all over Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s manors. Anakin tugs Obi-Wan gently and he falls into Anakin’s lap, carefully straddling him. He hovers over Anakin and lightly brushes Anakin’s fully hard member with his own, teasing Anakin who looks up at him with amusement. Obi-Wan faintly runs his hands up Anakin’s toned stomach, letting his fingers splay widely over smooth skin as he relearns the mountains and valleys of Anakin’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirks up at him as he slowly runs his hands from Obi-Wan’s shoulders, down his back, to then rest on the curve of his ass. Obi-Wan draws in a breath at the darkened look Anakin wears as he lets his thumbs rub circles over Anakin’s nipples, causing them to perk up with interest. Obi-Wan sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Anakin lets his mouth fall open in a low moan at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Anakin squeezes his ass with both hands and pulls Obi-Wan down roughly and thrusts his hips up at the same time, rubbing their hard cocks together. Obi-Wan throws his head back, moaning loudly at the feeling as his nails dig into Anakin’s chest. He scrapes down unforgivingly, causing Anakin’s blue eyes to darken even more as he watches Obi-Wan gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan brings his head upright, mind foggy with pleasure at the feeling of Anakin’s large hands on his ass, moving his hips to ride Anakin with their pants on. Anakin breathes harshly as he stares up at Obi-Wan’s wrecked face, flushed while his blue eyes gloss over with pleasure. Obi-Wan keeps trying to form words, but every time his mouth opens Anakin grinds up harder, causing him to leak more and groan out loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop doing that?” Obi-Wan gasps out in a wrecked voice. He manages to thread his fingers into Anakin’s hair and tug back roughly, causing Anakin’s eyes to shut while his hips stutter at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Giving you pleasure?” Anakin grunts back as he trails one hand up Obi-Wan’s body and lightly grazes the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear with his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The night will end too soon if you continue,” Obi-Wan moans out, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. His hips cant up as he feels the telltale feeling of electricity shoot down his spine. “It’s been a very lonely ten years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulls off from where he’s working marks into Obi-Wan’s neck and gently pulls Obi-Wan’s hip off him, causing Obi-Wan to whimper as he loses his impending high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How lonely?” Anakin whispers. Knowing delight takes over Anakin’s features as he gently strokes Obi-Wan’s face from above him. Obi-Wan leans into the contact and lays a kiss to the pulse on Anakin’s wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten lonely years,” Obi-Wan whispers as he brings a hand to Anakin’s chest and raises himself so he’s fully kneeling above Anakin on the edge of the bed. Anakin smirks up at him, blue eyes dancing with delight as Obi-Wan lightly pushes him and Anakin scoots back, turning his body so he can lay on the pillow. “Of only myself keeping me company.” Obi-Wan slowly crawls up the large bed and Anakin growls from deep in his chest at the words as he splays out on the white pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten years of me wishing that every touch I gave myself was yours.” Obi-Wan whispers before laying a kiss to Anakin’s hip. He crouches between Anakin’s legs that are lewdly spread  from when he situated himself on the bed. “Ten years of my fingers making a mockery of your actions that bring me to the edges of sanity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan starts placing wet kisses across Anakin’s stomach, causing his muscles to ripple and flex under his lips. Obi-Wan nips at the skin on his rib cage and makes eye contact as he runs his tongue over the mark to soothe the bite. Anakin’s eyes are blown wide as Obi-Wan smirks and Anakin tries to reach out for him but Obi-Wan catches his hands and clasps them between his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re injured, darling,” Obi-Wan murmurs as he brushes a kiss against Anakin’s calloused knuckles. Anakin’s jaw falls slack, his spit slicked lips forming a silent O as Obi-Wan gently traps his hands above Anakin’s head and leans over him. “You wanted me to take care of you, remember?” He wordlessly nudges Anakin’s jaw with his nose, telling him to lean his head back before he moves to suck a dark mark under his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten years is a long time for you too, darling.” He whispers as his lips graze Anakin’s, with Anakin trying to chase his mouth as Obi-Wan pulls back, smiling. “Did you forget me along your travels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart stops as the question that’s plagued him since Anakin left slips out without him meaning for it to. Anakin’s face clouds with confusion at the question and Obi-Wan sits back on his heels as awkward silence spreads out between them while Anakin tries to work through the question in his arousal fogged mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cards his fingers through his hair before dragging a hand down his face as he feels his arousal cool, replaced by the embarrassment of his question. Anakin didn’t owe him his fidelity in all that time they spent apart. Obi-Wan only had one himself as his golden angel lay spread out on his bed where he belongs. Anakin blinks a few times before understanding dawns his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Obi-Wan rushes out as Anakin smirks up at him and leans up on his elbows, gazing up at Obi-Wan. “If you have it doesn’t matter. I will love you all the same. War is hard and if you found solace in another, I understand.” Anakin is watching him, amusement lurking in his eyes as the normally well spoken Lord rambles on. “I can’t say I won’t be jealous,” Obi-Wan sighs and looks away, jaw clenching at the idea of Anakin intimately wrapped up with another. “Though I will get over it eventually, but only if you declare that I please you better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckles lowly as he tilts his head to the side before fondly looking up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s heart stutters at how debauched Anakin looks in this moment, face flushed, hair a wild mess, his kiss bruised lips forming an arrogant smile. He pushes up, his powerful legs caging Obi-Wan in as a hand comes up and grabs the hair at the back of Obi-Wan’s head and yanks it gently, exposing a pale throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin leans in to run his hot lips across Obi-Wan’s throat and roughly bites at the prominent tendon on the side, sending vibrations through Obi-Wan’s neck as he chuckles at the inhuman sound Obi-Wan lets out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could be separated from you for a thousand lifetimes,” Anakin whispers as he pulls off Obi-Wan’s throat and fixes him with a look, “and I would never stray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart falters at Anakin’s admission and he bites his lips to hide the smile threatening to break across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A thousand lifetimes is a very long time to go without making love,” Obi-Wan quips as his cheeks flush with arousal when one of Anakin’s hands slips down and starts rubbing Obi-Wan through his shorts. Anakin raises an unamused eyebrow at his words. “Are you sure that’s a promise you want to keep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin growls lightly as a hooded look crosses his face and he squeezes Obi-Wan harshly in his shorts, causing Obi-Wan's breath to catch as his mouth falls open in a soundless moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really questioning my love and devotion for you?” Anakin snips back as he rises up to tower over Obi-Wan and gives him a gentle shove. This forces him on his back and then Anakin slowly crawls over him, trapping Obi-Wan’s hips with his own before he entangles Obi-Wan’s fingers with his own, trapping them above his head. Obi-Wan moans as he looks up at the dark look in Anakin’s eyes that’s clouded by slight annoyance and Obi-Wan smirks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your love and devotion,” Obi-Wan breaths out, heart swelling in satisfaction at being entirely encompassed by Anakin, “merely the veracity of the statement since I vaguely remember a time when your blood ran so hot, your passion lasted all night and well into the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin starts breathing heavier as Obi-Wan lolls his head back, arching slightly as he remembers Anakin liking so much how he places himself on full display. Anakin stares down at him, jaw working and trying to keep the last bit of self control he has. Obi-Wan lifts an eyebrow lazily at him, squirming just enough to bring Anakin’s vision down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you remember how I loved you,” Anakin starts lowly as he squeezes Obi-Wan’s hands into one of his larger ones while the other runs down his body and starts to yank on Obi-Wan’s shorts, lifting his body to slide them down Obi-Wan’s legs. “How could you question the veracity of my statement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can’t help the teasing smirk as he innocently blinks up at Anakin. “I said I vaguely remembered.” Obi-Wan slowly wraps his legs around Anakin’s waist and leans up as much as he can.  “It’s been ten years, darling. A man forgets certain things after that long of a time.” With that, Obi-Wan uses his thighs to pull Anakin down on top of him as he thrusts up, meeting Anakin’s hips and grinding them together. He crashes their lips together in a fierce kiss and Anakin squeezes Obi-Wan’s writs with one hand as his other lands hard on the bed next to Obi-Wan’s head, grounding him after Obi-Wan’s surprise attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would your men say?” Obi-Wan smirks up at Anakin, satisfied with himself for catching Anakin off guard. Anakin pulls off him, still trapped by Obi-Wan’s thighs, and drags a hand down his face. Anakin fixes him with a hard look before sending Obi-Wan a dark smile, and Obi-Wan swallows nervously out of reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would say,” Anakin growls out, his dark eyes flashing in predatory amusement as Obi-Wan whimpers and tries to scoot away from him, “that I was the luckiest general in all of the Empire to have found someone as pretty as you.” Obi-Wan reaches the end of the bed and is backed up against the wooden frame. “They would say the best armies are made up of the most loyal soldiers. And you, my sweet Obi, are the most loyal of them all, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s hungry eyes take in the sight of Obi-Wan’s naked body backed up to the corner of the bed. Obi-Wan flushes red as heat from Anakin’s gaze rushes through his whole body, his fully erect cock twitching at the look in Anakin’s eyes. Anakin lowly growls at the obvious signs of Obi-Wan’s arousal and smirks while pushing off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lets out the breath he’d been holding, only to have a noise punched out of him when Anakin drops his pants, freeing his desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stands proudly in the moonlight as his dark blue eyes fill with amusement at the look on Obi-Wan’s face as he takes in the sight of Anakin after ten years. His cheeks are flushed red and blonde curls fall across his sweat slicked forehead as if he just finished training. His even breathing betrays how worked up Anakin must be from Obi-Wan’s teasing, but his cock stands flushed and leaking, showing just how much Anakin appreciated it. Anakin silently walks over to the table and grabs the jar of bacta, opening the lid and scooping a little with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gulps at the predatory look on Anakin’s face as he stares at Obi-Wan from across the bed. Obi-Wan’s heart picks up and he mentally prepares himself for Anakin’s return, until Anakin gently screws the lid back on and tosses the jar at Obi-Wan who catches it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shoots the other a confused look and in response Anakin’s chest rises with a silent laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jog your memory,” Anakin says lowly. Obi-Wan looks down at the bacta and then back at Anakin, his brows drawing together in confusion. Anakin smiles at him, eyes glowing with delight as he crosses his powerful arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve forgotten,” Anakin supplies while nodding at the bacta, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan’s, “help yourself to remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s breathing speeds up and his cheeks flush with embarrassment at the thought of opening himself up in front of Anakin. This was not something they did often, usually Anakin liked to take care of him and prep him how Obi-Wan liked it. He worries his lip between his teeth while looking down at the bacta,  seeing his arousal waver slightly at his indecision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my memory has failed me,” Obi-Wan says quietly with his head down, hands shaking at the realization that after ten years, Anakin’s back in the flesh, about to make himself at home inside of Obi-Wan again, “then is it not counterproductive for me to do this myself if I’ve forgotten the way?” Obi-Wan’s heart is beating rapidly and a large knot forms in his stomach as nerves take over. Ten years, he thinks as his face heats up, is a very long time. Would Anakin still find his pleasure with him as he did when they were younger?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me as you remember.” Obi-Wan is pulled out of his own head as he looks at Anakin. Anakin has a somber look of understanding before he smiles softly at Obi-Wan. “Tell me what you remembered fondly of me and I will try and give it to you after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what?” Obi-Wan breaths out, his eyes blinking up at Anakin. His hands are slightly less shaky but his nerves are still high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you cum on your fingers while telling me what you’ve wanted for ten years, Obi-Wan,” Anakin states as he marginally widens his stance, bringing Obi-Wan back to the first time they consummated their love. After months of Obi-Wan drawing out their pre-courtship, Anakin claimed he wanted to watch Obi-Wan pleasure himself so he would know how Obi-Wan liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods mutely and reaches out before his nerves can stop him. He gently unwinds the cap and scoops the clear gel onto his fingers, his eyes flitting up to Anakin who watches on with a neutral expression as Obi-Wan swallows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my back or kneeling?” Obi-Wan asks, voice shaky as nerves and arousal flood through him. Anakin smiles at him as his eyes become hooded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However you please, love,” Anakin’s voice is deep and rough and Obi-Wan moans slightly, feeling himself clench around nothing. “However you took yourself in my absence, screaming out for me.” Obi-Wan flushes as he falls back and closes his eyes, letting his legs fall open. He lightly runs the hand without bacta over the tip of his leaking cock, gathering some of the moisture before quickly running his hand up his shaft, drawing out a low moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs one of his bacta covered fingers between his legs and circles his entrance before slowly pushing in, moaning out loud at the feeling. He steadily runs his other hand over his cock and thumbs his head while crooking his single finger, looking for his spot. He hears Anakin suck in a breath and rolls his head to the side,  slowly opening his eyes. He watches as Anakin works his bacta covered hand  over his leaking cock, standing and watching Obi-Wan’s finger move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why you wanted me to prep myself?” Obi-Wan moans out from the far side of his bed. His eyes roll back at the feeling of his hand working over himself and he adds a second finger. “You wanted a show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes darken even more at the slight waver in Obi-Wan’s voice as the nerves still running through his system make his stomach twist in knots, overtaking his desire for Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see how you took care of yourself in my absence and make sure you did me justice.” Anakin pulls the hand off himself and walks to the bed, kneeling on it as Obi-Wan scissors himself. “But if you need a reminder.” Obi-Wan feels Anakin’s hand on his wrist, halting his movements and Obi-Wan’s eyes flick up to the blue ones above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin offers him a sweet smile as he leans in and pulls Obi-Wan’s fingers from himself. Obi-Wan whimpers at the loss but soon moans at the feeling of Anakin inserting two fingers into him, curling and immediately hitting his prostate . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you, Obi,” Anakin tells him softly. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter and his body opens up to Anakin’s familiar presence . “Just talk me through it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d open me up slowly,” Obi-Wan moans out as his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Anakin’s pace- slow, but his fingers curl at just the right time.“You kept me on the edge the whole time, shaking with want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Obi-Wan opens his eyes and gazes up at Anakin who watches him with a dark and hungry expression. He feels Anakin bat his hand away from himself, only to slow down his pace. Every so often, he changes his tempo to constantly stimulate Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me I’m beautiful and that you missed me and that I’m everything you’ve ever wanted.” Obi-Wan moans out the fantasy that’s been on repeat in his head for years. Obi-Wan’s toes curl and he arches up when Anakin inserts a third finger. He hooks them perfectly and rubs his spot harder, never letting off pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are perfect and beautiful.” Anakin’s deep voice cuts through the fog in Obi-Wan’s mind and his eyes flitter open as Anakin leans in. They kiss while holding eye contact and Anakin rubs his spot again, swallowing the moans Obi-Wan lets out. “And you were in every dream I had while I was away. There aren’t enough words in the world to tell you how much I missed you.” Anakin hotly murmurs the last part in Obi-Wan’s ear and he squirms underneath Anakin’s body, trying to motivate him to speed up. Anakin chuckles lowly, nipping Obi-Wan’s ear before pulling off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pull out your fingers when you think I’m about to finish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Anakin asks as he skillfully works his three fingers, making Obi-Wan thrash on the bed, his free hand coming up and landing on the wooden edge of the bed frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods, arching his body into Anakin’s as he feels sparks crawling up his spine. Anakin quickly removes his hand, which has Obi-Wan ready to scream in frustration. He opens his eyes wildly  and fixes Anakin with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What next?” Anakin goads. His hand starts stroking his own cock with animalistic need as he rubs himself hard and fast. Obi-Wan moans at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slide into me completely on the first thrust,” Obi-Wan whispers, eyes never leaving Anakin’s as he firmly plants his feet on the mattress and spreads his legs wider, inviting Anakin to come and take until Obi-Wan can give no more. Anakin smirks as he stops rubbing himself, leaning down so he’s even with Obi-Wan’s face. His hands bracket Obi-Wan’s head as he slowly moves his body into the space Obi-Wan made for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After ten years,” Anakin whispers out, “you want to repeat our first time again? Back when I was too young and stupid to know I shouldn’t take someone roughly their first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my first time,” Obi-Wan whispers back as he wipes his hand on the sheet before bringing it up to caress Anakin’s face. “It is far from my first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin kisses the pulse point on his wrist and fixes him with a look. “Yes, but it’s been a long time,” he echoes back quietly. Obi-Wan’s heart staggers at the look on his face. “And I am an injured man.” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and Anakin smirks down at him before his expression sobers up. He leans down and slowly kisses Obi-Wan, sliding his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he lines himself up. He gently and slowly enters Obi-Wan, much to the man’s annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin  rocks into Obi-Wan gingerly, every thrust going an inch deeper. And Obi-Wan would never admit out loud, but he’s glad Anakin is taking his time. He squeezes his eyes shut, the burn shooting through his body as he adjusts to having someone inside him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” Anakin hisses out when they break the kiss. His head drops, hanging low between Obi-Wan’s shoulders. His chin touches Obi-Wan’s chest as he closes his eyes, breathing harshly as he finally bottoms out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of having Anakin fully inside him again and his head falls back as he grabs for the corner of the bed to ground himself. He wraps his legs around Anakin, who groans at the feeling of being driven deeper into Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say I’m made for you,” Obi-Wan continues hotly as Anakin pulls out slightly before rocking back in. Obi-Wan looks up at the large figure looming over him and Anakin’s blue eyes capture him before Anakin lifts his head. Obi-Wan gasps out at the fiery look inside of the other man’s eyes and Anakin laces his fingers with Obi-Wan’s that’s gripping the frame, trapping it where it is above Obi-Wan’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were made for me,” Anakin says lowly into his ear and leans in to leave bruising kisses along Obi-Wan’s neck. Anakin is making deep noises from within his chest as his thrusts become longer, building a steady rhythm as Obi-Wan relaxes and opens up underneath him. Their bodies quickly find their old tempo as they continue moving together. “Your soul was made to hold my heart, and your body-” Anakin groans as Obi-Wan intentionally squeezes him on his way out to provide more friction. Anakin throws his head back with a groan and Obi-Wan’s heart swells at the sight of Anakin lost in pleasure, knowing it’s because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My body?” Obi-Wan smirks as he drags a hand up Anakin’s neck and across his cheek, tangling his fingers in messy curls to give himself something to grasp onto as Anakin’s eyes close at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your body was made to hold my cock.” Anakin’s eyes flash open, dark and hooded with his desire as he speeds up his pace, taking Obi-Wan’s body and staking claim to him after so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan arches into the feeling, moaning loudly as he holds onto Anakin’s hand with a deathly grip. Anakin assaults Obi-Wan’s spot deep inside of him with accuracy and Obi-Wan wraps his legs tighter around Anakin’s waist. Obi-Wan’s cock is pressed between their bodies and is dragging precome across Anakin’s torso with every thrust. He gasps out as he  feels his orgasm quickly approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moans out brokenly. Anakin groans at the sound and picks up his ruthless pace again, mouthing at Obi-Wan’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan moans again and uses the grip on Anakin’s hair to pull his head up and off his neck. Anakin’s thrusts become short and hard, nailing his spot dead on as he grinds his hips into Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love?” Anakin breathes, panting with every movement. His hips move automatically as sweat drips from his brow. He lets go of Obi-Wan’s hand, instead planting it next to his head, giving Anakin better leverage. Anakin slows his pace and Obi-Wan gazes up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Obi-Wan whispers as he gently caresses Anakin’s face, moving curls from his forehead as he moans at the possesive way Anakin drives into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m doing my job.” Anakin smirks down at him and Obi-Wan tries to roll his eyes, but moans loudly instead when Anakin picks him up with one hand on his lower back, keeping Obi-Wan seated on his cock as he maneuvers him so he’s straddling Anakin. Obi-Wan’s hand grabs onto the other’s back for support as Anakin kneels and thrusts his hips.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden display of raw strength has electricity shooting down Obi-Wan’s spine, kicking off his orgasm. Obi-Wan starts panting as he buries his head into Anakin’s chest as Anakin thrusts up into him quickly while holding him tightly. Obi-Wan’s mind is swimming and he can almost taste his peak when he feels Anakin’s mouth on his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how I imagined you,” Anakin says deeply, his animalistic grunts fueling Obi-Wan’s rise into bliss. “Fucked out in my arms as you take what I give you. Remember now, Obi-Wan? Do you remember what it’s like to take me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan screams as his orgasm crashes into him. Anakin breathes harshly in his ear as Obi-Wan rubs his cock against Anakin’s torso, streaking his release across them both as his hands scratch down Anakin’s back during Obi-Wan’s loss of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes back to himself when Anakin quickly flips him over, pulling his hips up and roughly taking him from behind as Anakin kneels above him, driving in hard and fast, searching for his own release. Obi-Wan, out of instinct, a distant muscle memory, arches his back for Anakin who grunts at the feeling. The heat of his organsm allows Obi-Wan to sink deeper into the mattress, face down as he breathes harshly and tries to calm his heart rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s hand slides across his back and he slips a hand over his shoulder to gently wrap around Obi-Wan’s throat in a possessive manner. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling, still too blissed out to form words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Anakin asks roughly from behind him. Obi-Wan nods and his mouth falls open at the overstimulation as Anakin uses his spent body to chase his release. Anakin’s hand tightens in the slightest as he lifts Obi-Wan back up, his other hand pressing against Obi-Wan’s abdomen as he pushes Obi-Wan’s back to his chest and applies more pressure around his throat. Obi-Wan’s eyes close and his head falls against Anakin’s shoulder as he lets out a deep groan when Anakin’s hips snap up quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Anakin growls against his throat, leaving hot kisses while Obi-Wan nods enthusiastically. “No one else’s but mine.” Obi-Wan moans at the dark lilt to Anakin’s voice and his hand flies up to the one wrapped around his throat, nails digging into skin as Anakin closes in on his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Obi-Wan grits out as clearly as he can, breathless from Anakin’s efforts. Anakin’s hips stutter as his hand rises from his throat, cupping Obi-Wan’s jaw and turning his mouth to the side. “Love you so much it hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s lips gently brush his, in stark contrast to the roughness of his thrusts into Obi-Wan as Anakin grows closer to climaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a thousand lifetimes?” Anakin asks, echoing the promise he made to Obi-Wan right before he went to war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a thousand and one,” Obi-Wan moans back in a whisper, repeating his vow he made to Anakin the night before he left. A high pitched whimper escapes his throat at a well aimed thrust by Anakin, who slams into his over sensitized prostate Anakin seals their lips in a messy kiss as he finally cums in Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan can feel his hot, wet release paint him. He moans at the feeling as Anakin gently leans forward, causing them to fall together onto the mattress in a tangled mess. Anakin wraps his arms around Obi-Wan and pulls him in as they both pant, covered in sweat and cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Anakin gently caress the back of his neck with his lips, rubbing circles into Obi-Wan’s hip. After a while, Obi-Wan starts to drift into a lazy sleep and gives a low moan at the feeling of Anakin pulling out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns with a huff as his orgasm still radiates through him and watches Anakin look down at him with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are your stitches?” Obi-Wan grits out, his voice rough as Anakin smiles down at him and leans in to plant a chaste kiss on his pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly feel them,” Anakin says with a smile as he gets up and heads for the door. Obi-Wan jolts out of haze and watches Anakin reach for the door, his gut clenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Anakin was leaving him after their reunion. Perhaps he should have found another lover to pass the time, Obi-Wan thinks darkly, then maybe he’d be better and Anakin would stay. Anakin throws him a confused look and Obi-Wan realizes his face is pulled into a hurt scowl as he huffs and flops onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting towels,” Anakin says from the door. Obi-Wan rolls over to look at him and Anakin smirks. “I’ll be right back.” And with that, Anakin disappears out the door and Obi-Wan flushes red as he sees the scratch marks he left on Anakin’s back. He gently moves himself to the pillows and flops on his back before he hears the creaking of his steps, signalling Anakin’s return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his door opens, he heats up at Anakin’s complete dismissal of his nudeness as he walks around Obi-Wan’s house completely bare. Anakin walks over to the bed and gently dips the towel in the bowl of water Obi-Wan had used earlier and starts wiping down Obi-Wan’s face, washing the sweat from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were leaving me,” Obi-Wan says quietly as he looks up at Anakin’s face, who has the decency to hide his amusement as he drags the wet towel down Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan reaches a hand up to gently brush Anakin’s face. “I thought that maybe-” Obi-Wan flushes mid sentence and drops his hand as Anakin looks at him with a small smile before gently moving the hair out of Obi-Wan’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought what?” Anakin breaths out as he leans in and Obi-Wan’s breath catches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That maybe ten years was too long for me and I wasn’t the same lover you left.” Obi-Wan’s heart stutters as Anakin seals their lips together, silencing him as he lightly caresses his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are everything I remembered plus the man I can’t wait to get to know,” Anakin says with a radiant smile. “You’ve grown so much in my absence, I can’t wait to fall in love with you all over again.” Anakin strokes Obi-Wan’s beard to emphasize his point and Obi-Wan shyly smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was-” He coughs slightly as his throat catches on the words bouncing around in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Anakin says fondly as he keeps rubbing Obi-Wan’s cheek, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight, filled with love and happiness. “You were absolutely perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart falters as he leans forward and kisses Anakin tenderly, grabbing the towel and starting to clean Anakin off as they share a kiss. Anakin pulls away and smiles at him, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip before turning and washing his face with the remaining water in the bowl. He dries his head off and lets Obi-Wan bully him into laying down as he pulls the blankets over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan feels Anakin wrap his arms around him and pull him in tight and Obi-Wan gently rubs the strong arm wrapped around him. He starts dozing off as he matches his breathing to the large body behind him, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HUGE shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a>  for being the absolute BEST beta!!! Couldn't do it without you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qui-Gon slowly blinks at Anakin as he sucks in a breath. Qui-Gon’s eyes dart to his right where Obi-Wan sits quietly with a sad, pinched look on his face. The morning sun shines into the sitting room of the Jinn manor as Ankain stands with his arms crossed on the center of a large, plush rug that covers the dark oak floors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes return to Qui-Gon’s and his heart stutters as he sees tears forming in the man’s eyes. Qui-Gon rubs both hands down his face before he quickly stands from his chair, rushing to Anakin and pulling him into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon-” Anakin starts softly. He can feel tears gathering in his own eyes, partly from the recapping of last night's story, but also because he can feel Qui-Gon shaking in his arms along with hot wet tears falling on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father,” Qui-Gon says brokenly as he pulls back. One hand rests on Anakin’s shoulder and the other is wrapped tightly around his lower back, possessively holding him as if trying to protect Anakin from the world like he was still a young boy. Qui-Gon’s usual soft brown eyes are rimmed with red as silent tears fall down his face. “I will always be your father, no matter what Dooku wanted.” The hand on his shoulder gently squeezes and Anakin’s heart melts, the sadness and fear of Qui-Gon’s reaction that had been plaguing him all morning finally disappearing. He is left feeling safe and happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nods stiffly before letting his head drop to Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he pulls his father back in for another long hug. He missed Qui-Gon’s hugs while he was at war. Qui-Gon had a special way of making everyone he met feel protected from the evils of the world for the short time he was able to hold them close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure how I should tell you,” Anakin mumbles into Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he relaxes into the embrace. Qui-Gon makes an affirmative sound and starts rubbing calming circles onto Ankain’s back. “I wasn’t sure if you would believe me or trust what I had to say, I know you and Dooku were brothers. I wasn’t even sure you would forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon quickly pulls back and fixes Anakin with a hard stare as both his hands come to rest on Anakin’s shoulders, forcing Anakin to look at the Lord in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will always believe you,” Qui-Gon says seriously. His eyes flit between Anakin’s, searching for any signs of doubt from the younger. “And you have nothing to apologize for, it is I who should be begging for your forgiveness,” Qui-Gon goes on sadly, looking down and away from Anakin’s gaze. He freezes as Qui-Gon worries at his bottom lip before looking back at Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea how far Dooku had fallen. I knew he lost his way, but many soldiers lost their way. I hoped that if I stayed in his life and kept him around the good of my family, then he could find himself again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon lets out a sorrowful breath as he takes a few steps back from Anakin. Anakin remains frozen, his heart beating wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I let him into my house and gave him unlimited access to you,” Qui-Gon says darkly. Anakin’s eyes widen as his father’s quiet fury lights up his eyes. Qui-Gon bites the inside of his cheek before continuing. “I let that monster near you, even after I saw what war had done to him. The fault is not yours, my dear one. The fault is mine and I will work as hard as I can to make it up to you until I leave this world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin gives Qui-Gon a trembling smile as he feels tears run their course down his face. He is overcome by relief, knowing he was still loved by his father and the grief that has lived inside of him for so many years is finally released. Qui-Gon lightly claps him on the shoulder and gives him a curt nod, and Anakin slowly turns to face Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is dressed in one of Anakin’s black shirts that he’d left behind in Obi-Wan’s room years ago. White pants cling to his thighs as he sits with his legs crossed on the couch in the corner, an ankle resting on his knee. Obi-Wan watches the reunion with a smile, his own eyes slightly red and Anakin sees a single tear fall down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin slowly approaches the couch and takes a seat next to the man, reaching out to lightly brush Obi-Wan’s tear away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, my love?” Anakin asks softly. His heart swells at Obi-Wan’s smile and he nods before leaning into Anakin’s hand holding his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just happy you finally made it home,” Obi-Wan whispers back. His voice is low and rough with emotions as Ankain’s smile breaks across his face and he leans in to give Obi-Wan a gentle kiss. The other man returns it, but quickly pulls back. Obi-Wan’s cheeks are flushed in embarrassment and he awkwardly clears his throat, pulling himself into a more polite posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An airy laugh draws Anakin’s fond gaze from Obi-Wan and he finally realizes that Qui-Gon is still in the room. He’s sitting in his chair, watching them with quiet amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to know ten years doesn’t change much.” Qui-Gon’s brown eyes are no longer sad as he regards the two men on the couch with dancing eyes. Anakin smirks as he sinks into the piece of furniture, letting his legs spread slightly open and rubbing his knee against Obi-Wan’s as he throws his arm around the man’s shoulder to pull him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten years hasn’t changed much,” Anakin responds with a laugh. He gives Obi-Wan’s shoulder a squeeze and pulls him into his body, wrapping him as tightly as he can. He feels Obi-Wan relax into his embrace and curl into Anakin and the smile Qui-Gon wears makes Anakin’s heart swell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except corruption,” Obi-Wan’s dry voice comes out muffled as his face is practically tucked into Ankain’s neck. “Ten years has increased the city’s corruption.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets out a small chuckle as Qui-Gon nods sagely from his chair and leans back while looking at Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If there was going to be a way to stop the corruption,” Qui-Gon says lightly, “then the King himself would have to be dethroned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smirks and soothingly rubs Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he feels Obi-Wan stiffen in his arms. “The documents that have been gathered and the information we’ve received from different sources have slowly been given to the Jedi,” Anakin says almost lazily. It was a plan he thought of back on Tatooine when he and Quin realized the plot of the Separatists ran much deeper than just the war. “The Jedi have started their own investigation into the King.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With the Jedi then implementing justice on the King themselves,” Qui-Gon muses thoughtfully as he fixes Anakin with an amused smirk, “then the war will soon be over due to the Jedi no longer willing to fight for a corrupt king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coruscant still needs to fall,” Anakin says as he continues to rub circles on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It is the key to the Empire. If Coruscant falls-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Empire will too.” Obi-Wan finishes Anakin’s thought while slowly pushing himself up and fixing Anakin with a look, half shrewd and half annoyed. “You have single handedly undermined the largest onset of corruption with a brilliant plan, and yet somehow fail to grasp the concept of drafting a simple bill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffs as he drags himself farther away from Anakin, sending him an annoyed look as Anakin stares at him fondly. A large bruise peeks out from under Obi-Wan’s collar and Anakin’s chest fills with pride and a primal sort of pleasure as he feels himself stir to life at the memory of being held by Obi-Wan. He knows his gaze has darkened as Obi-Wan also fidgets slightly on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I didn’t have the right motivation to learn since you had already agreed to courting me,” Anakin says lowly and Obi-Wan quickly shoots him a look as his cheeks flare red and Anakin can see his breathing increase. “The Separatists were the only thing standing between me and coming home to you.” Anakin leans in closer. Obi-Wan watches him, blue eyes sparkling as Anakin’s voice drops, “I feel like I was plenty motivated to dismantle the corruption.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you have a plan,” Obi-Wan bites out as his eyes flick down to Anakin’s lips. Anakin smirks at the gesture and stares Obi-Wan down. His auburn hair shines in the sunlight and Anakin can feel the tension around them increase, Obi-Wan’s eyes coming alive like they did last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quin will lead the Lower Levels and parts of the Middle Level in a raid of the castle.” Anakin pulls back and looks over at Qui-Gon who is turned away from the pair to give them privacy, his hand covering his mouth in amusement. Obi-Wan clears his throat and Anakin glances over to see him running a hand over his shirt to straighten it as he tries to compose himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon turns and looks at Anakin. “And the 501st?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will be right next to our brothers in arms until the last man drops,” Anakin replies smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So raid the castle and cause the fall of Coruscant, dragging the Empire down with it since Coruscant funds practically the entire Empire,” Obi-Wan says thoughtfully. “With Dooku gone, Maul and Grievous are the only two war generals standing in the way of protecting the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the 501st has faced worse enemies on the sands of Tatooine. There once was a nasty group of Tuscans we had to battle.” Anakin stares blankly out the window at the memory of burning an entire village to the ground, including men, women, and children, after it was discovered the Tuscans were taking a cut from the Sith to slaughter the Jedi in their sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin faintly flinches as he feels a gentle brush against his hand. He looks over at Obi-Wan who is smiling at him sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When is the raid going to take place?” Obi-Wan asks quietly. Anakin sees a brief flash of unhappiness in his eyes, only to be replaced by determination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex got word from Quin this morning about the Jedi investigation.” Qui-Gon smiles at Anakin’s words. “They found the King guilty of war crimes, so as of four hours ago they’ve sanctioned any mission to retake the city while they dig further into the corruption.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon nods quietly as he slowly pushes himself up off his chair. Anakin’s eyes flit over to his father and he really starts to see the toll that ten years has taken on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My men and I are going to plan the raid with Quin this afternoon. It’s happening tonight before word of the corruption can spread.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I will need to find my armor and see if it still fits,” Qui-Gon states lowly and Anakin can see the gears working in his head as the man starts walking to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My men and I,” Anakin clarifies softly and watches Qui-Gon freeze in his tracks. Obi-Wan’s fingers dig into Anakin’s hand as Qui-Gon slowly turns around and fixes him with a hard look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t expect me to let you walk into the mouth of Hell alone again,” Qui-Gon whispers. “Not when I just got you back. I can be there for you.” Anakin’s heart clenches at the look on Qui-Gon’s face and he walks to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you here with Obi-Wan,” Anakin says in a low voice. A loud, frustrated noise pulls the attention of both Jinn house Lords to Obi-Wan who has just stood up. Fire is blazing in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he stalks towards Anakin, his rage almost palpable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” he hisses before poking Anakin in the chest. Anakin feels his eyebrows raise as he watches an irate Obi-Wan purse his lips and shake his head. “Under absolutely no circumstances are you leaving me behind like some-” Obi-Wan drags his hand down his face and Anakin watches as he takes a step back, seething. “Like I’m some damsel that needs protecting,” Obi-Wan finishes sourly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets out a sigh, to which Obi-Wan juts his chin and squares his shoulders at Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not trained in battle,” Anakin bites out as he tries to keep his temper under control. “Why is it such a hard concept for you to understand that all I want is to keep you safe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin knows Qui-Gon straightens his posture as Obi-Wan raises both eyebrows and almost sneers at Anakin, slowly walking forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that?” Obi-Wan’s voice is deceptively calm and Anakin narrows his eyes at him. “You think I haven’t put together that your complete and utter martyr-like behavior has been to keep me safe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin works his jaw as he crosses his arms and stands his ground. Obi-Wan stands in front of him, eyes dancing with a fire Anakin has never seen before. “You think,” Obi-Wan starts slowly, “ I hadn’t considered you were up to something and had Cody train me in how to use a sword? So when the time came I could defend myself enough for you to carry out your plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin's heart stops as he realizes Obi-Wan, as usual, was two steps ahead of him and created a better version of Anakin’s half thought out plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody taught you how to use a sword because you figured out I was up to something?” Anakin breathes out and Obi-Wan purses his lips. His eyes narrow and he lets out a small, mocking breath at Anakin’s question. “When did you figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon planted the seed a few days before the riot in the Lower Levels.” Obi-Wan maintains his defiant posture. “It didn’t take long before I mapped out the basic thought process of the whole plan,” Obi-Wan utters the last part hastily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you stole the key,” Anakin breaths out. His heart races as all the pieces fall into place. Obi-Wan had been slowly maneuvering Coruscant politically and been exposing the Federation and the Separatists ever since the major cracks had been put in place by Vader, making Anakin’s job slightly easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugs at the comment as he relaxes marginally, the fire still in his eyes. “I stole the key because I knew if Grievous was tied up in something, Dooku would be too. It didn’t take me long to charm my way into the good graces of the outer circle enough to learn of the safe.” Anakin's heart swells up as he tries to hide his smile at Obi-Wan’s brilliance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When were you trained?” Anakin asks softly while watching Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush as he worries at his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After the riots in the Lower Level.” Obi-Wan lets out a breath as he looks away from Anakin, his blue eyes sad. “I wanted to be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes open wide as he hears Qui-Gon’s shift his weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the most useful person I know,” Anakin bites out in confusion as his eyes shift to Qui-Gon who now stares at Obi-Wan with a soft, dismal smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why wouldn’t you tell me your plan?” Obi-Wan whirls around, his face red and eyes shining with anger and sadness. “You leave me for ten years and you don’t reach out or send a letter or even let me know you’re alive. The only reason I knew you had not died yet was because Qui-Gon kept me updated about your well being.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon lets out a sigh and shakes his head slowly. Ice covers Anakin’s whole body when he looks back at Obi-Wan’s broken expression, when he realizes the full effect his plan had on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to make it believable.” Anakin steps forward, hesitantly reaching out but dropping his hand at the livid look on Obi-Wan’s face. “No one would believe I was a drunken fool unless you believed it too. I thought the best way to protect you was by keeping you far away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes before turning away haughtily and walking over to the table near the couch, picking up his cloak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you think,” Obi-Wan says as he slips his cloak on, “then you shouldn’t have thought at all.” Obi-Wan straightens himself and fixes Anakin with a harsh look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you both tonight then? Or this afternoon for planning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin bites his lip as he regards Obi-Wan with a hard look, his blood running cold at the idea of Obi-Wan attending the raid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to see you try and stop me, Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan spits out. “We are a team and always have been. I don’t see why you want to fight the biggest fight of your life without the people who, no matter what has happened, have never lost faith in you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sucks in a breath as he turns to look at Qui-Gon, hoping he will say something- anything to keep Obi-Wan out of the raid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon is silently laughing when he shrugs his shoulders in a noncommittal way at Anakin, choosing to remain impartial. Anakin feels delicate fingers on his chin before applied pressure forces him to turn his face to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gently cards his fingers through his hair and Anakin almost purrs at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best armies are made up of the most loyal soldiers,” Obi-Wan quietly drawls as the hand in his hair slowly drops and smooths over Anakin’s brow, soothing his temper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets out a low growl at the words and Obi-Wan gives him a small smile that reaches his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This afternoon or tonight?” Obi-Wan asks again with more force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight.” Qui-Gon’s voice cuts through the voice in Anakin’s head that’s screaming at him that this is a bad idea. Telling him that Obi-Wan needs to be far away from war, away from the fighting, away from who Anakin becomes when the blood lust kicks in and he loses himself to the fray. Obi-Wan’s eyes flick over to Qui-Gon while Anakin’s stare never strays from Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart is heavy as he tries to memorize Obi-Wan’s face, knowing this is the last time Obi-Wan will ever look at him with the same light and love that he does now. Even in Obi-Wan’s current frustration, he still believes Anakin to be good. But that won’t last, not after tonight. Obi-Wan will see Anakin for what the war has twisted him to be and his chest aches that he has had such little time with his fiery North Star. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The forces that guide us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin thinks darkly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are very cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns back to Anakin and his face drops. “Why is it that every time I look at you, you’re telling me goodbye?” Obi-Wan’s mouth trembles in anger as he steps closer to Anakin, coming chest to chest with him and glaring. “How much do I need to do for you to see me as an equal and not just some useless, fragile Lord you need to protect and sometimes stick your cock into when you’re bored?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sucks in a breath at the blunt words Obi-Wan spews and Qui-Gon roughly coughs in surprise while Obi-Wan stands his ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because after tonight,” Anakin says with a sad smile, “the man you once loved will be lost forever and you will see me for who I have become.” Confusion, hurt and anger all flash across Obi-Wan’s face in the span of a few seconds. Obi-Wan surges forward and, as he comes closer, Anakin feels his hands reach out and grab him by his waist, pulling him in for a rough kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s other hand comes up and holds Obi-Wan’s chin still as he licks into his mouth, getting his last tastes of happiness. He plunders Obi-Wan’s mouth without a care, pouring all of his love and heartbreak into the kiss. He feels Obi-Wan’s hands desperately fist his shirt in surprise of the onslaught as Anakin keeps taking. His lips move in a rough manner as his tongue licks into Obi-Wan’s mouth only to start thrusting in and out with strong strokes, causing Obi-Wan to moan and grind into Anakin’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin roughly pulls away to gaze down at Obi-Wan’s face, whose blue eyes are glazed over with passion and filled with surprise and slight embarrassment due to Anakin’s bold action. His auburn hair is mussed, his lips spit slicked and red. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to speak but Anakin reaches out to gently stroke his cheek and Anakin slowly closes his mouth using a finger under Obi-Wan’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Anakin says softly while marvelling at the beautiful sight Obi-Wan makes. “I’ll never stop no matter what happens tonight, know this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin allows his hand to fall as he worries at his lower lip and takes one last glance at Obi-Wan’s face before turning to look at Qui-Gon who has his back turned to the two young Lords. He reaches out and lays a hand on Qui-Gon’s back, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight. We meet by the Pits in the Lower Level.” Qui-Gon has turned to face Anakin with a sad smile. A knowing glint in his eyes tells Anakin that Qui-Gon, much like him, is still haunted by the nightmares of war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin swiftly turns and walks out of the sitting room and into the large entryway, heart slowly breaking as the large door behind him closes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly cuts through the entryway and bursts through the doors, almost slamming into Cody who’s standing on the outside landing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker!” Anakin ignores him as he blusters to the edge of the landing where the large stone wall is and vaults over the side, landing in a crouch from the drop. His boots crunch on the gravel as he starts to walk towards the woods. His mind is blank but racing at the thought of the two most important people in his life going into battle with him. Without his permission, his feet start to pick up their pace and he begins to sprint, running past the large tree he used to lay under as a youngling with Obi-Wan and along the large lake that rests in the middle of the Jinn estate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin can hear fast footfalls from behind him and he picks up the pace again, lungs and legs burning from the effort. He hears a loud curse spat out in Huttese and starts slowing down, knowing Rex hates it when Anakin takes off without a word. As they enter the Outer Rim, Anakin is  lightly jogging and he makes out the familiar sight of the Backcountry. After a few more minutes, Anakin slows down to a walk as he approaches a large tree. He slowly sinks to the ground and lets his head fall back against the tree, closing his eyes while he waits for Rex’s footsteps to find him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, Skywalker.” A deep voice cuts through Anakin’s fog and his eyes shoot open to find Cody bent over, winded and trying to regain his breath as Rex jogs in right behind him. “Say the plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you go and execute the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or yell and execute,” Rex says lightly and dodges a punch from his brother, who sends him a glare. “Can’t expect the good general to change his ways after all this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would appreciate a little better communication and team unity,” Cody bites out as he stands up, facing a smirking Rex. “There’s a raid happening tonight and we need to be on the same page.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lets his eyes close and tunes out the bickering of the two brothers who trade verbal blows as he sinks deeper into his misery. He will most likely lose Obi-Wan by the end of the night, whether because one of them dies or Obi-Wan sees Anakin in his true form- and Anakin doesn’t know what’s worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin slowly blinks his eyes open when he realizes the noise around him has quieted. He gazes up into two concerned faces above him. Anakin lets out a breath as he stands up and brushes past them, heading deeper into the forest to meet up with Quin at the caves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin is lost in his own head as he weaves between trees and steps over rocks. He walks further into the woods, letting his legs carry him without a thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” a soft voice on his left pulls Anakin out of his brooding and he turns to look at Rex who had jogged until he was even with him. “What happened in there? I couldn’t hear much, just Kenobi’s voice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He and Qui-Gon are joining the raid.” Anakin says lowly as he ducks under a branch, his heart aching at the thought. “We kept him safe for so long, just to lose him in the end.” Rex makes a surprised noise and a look of shock crosses his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know?” Rex murmurs as he matches Anakin’s quick pace with skilled practice. Anakin purses his lips and shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no good way to tell someone you love about the worst things you’ve ever done.” Anakin’s eyes glaze over with the memory of piercing screams and the smell of smoke that still haunts him. Rex nods slowly as he grasps his shoulder and turns Anakin around gently. Anakin pivots into the turn and fixes Rex with a tired look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quin’s waiting,” Anakin bites out and Rex’s eyes fill with sadness at the broken expression Anakin knows he’s wearing. Cody’s loud breathing cuts through the silence and he pulls himself to a quick stop when he sees Anakin’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan just wants to help,” Cody says, face clouded with confusion as he looks back and forth between them. “He’s been dealing with a lot during your absence and then banishment-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex cuts Cody off in Mandalorian and Anakin rolls his eyes before he quickly turns and walks towards the caves to meet Quin, leaving Rex to navigate Cody to the base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Lower Level is alive with a dark energy as Anakin stands in the shadows, watching as the people of the Lower and Middle Levels trickle into the Pits. Anakin lets out a breath as the pre battle nerves start to build. Anakin’s lips form a small smile as he sees the dark curls of a girl bounce through the waves of people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snips!” Anakin calls out as he emerges from the shadows. Ahsoka’s toothy grin lights up her face as she quickly weaves through the people and throws herself into Anakin’s arms. Anakin picks her up and holds her close, letting his eyes fall shut and his heart swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going to be tonight?” Anakin asks gently with a smile and Ahsoka rolls her eyes dramatically as her small arms wrap around Anakin’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“East wall by the hole. If I hear trouble, I run into the woods and wait there until someone comes and finds me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nods once and Ahsoka beams down at him, blue eyes shining in the fire light coming from the Pits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if no one comes?” Ahsoka lets out a deep breath and looks at Anakin disappointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I run to your old house for a day and then I go to Lord Kenobi’s and find Sally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin beams up at her and leaves a wet kiss on her cheek that she giggles at. “Very good. Now, are you going to wish me luck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka gives him a thoughtful look before she shakes her head quickly and laughs. Anakin’s face pulls into one of mock horror as he looks at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Ahsoka smiles widely at Anakin’s question and leans in to press her forehead to his, a soldier's hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” she whispers while blinking at him, “you won’t need it.” A brilliant smile breaks across his face and he laughs, squeezing her tight and letting his eyes close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you Snips, stay out of trouble and be careful,” Anakin whispers and Ahsoka fixes him with a crooked grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems your parenting is more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do as I say and not as I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Obi-Wan’s voice cuts through Anakin’s mind and his heart stops as he turns to look at the man, still holding Ahsoka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is wearing Anakin’s black shirt and black pants, a sword hanging on his hip. His blue eyes glow in the fire and Anakin’s chest clenches at the soft look in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Ahsoka clings to Anakin harder, tucking her face into Anakin’s neck as she looks over at Obi-Wan, who fixes her with a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember my friend I was telling you about?” Anakin whispers to Ahsoka even though his eyes never leave Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan shoots him an amused look before schooling his expression and looking at Ahsoka with happy eyes. Ahsoka slowly nods in affirmation. “That’s him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka pulls up and stares at Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes and Obi-Wan shoots Anakin a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said he didn’t like you very much and he wasn’t talking to you.” Anakin chuckles softly as Obi-Wan’s face slightly falls. He looks over at Anakin sadly and Anakin blushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin and I were never not talking,” Obi-Wan clarifies softly and Ahsoka starts to squirm out of Anakin’s arms. “We just had a small disagreement because we hadn’t seen each other in a very long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka nods slowly and looks between Anakin and Obi-Wan. “Like dad and Asajj. They don’t talk to each other for a little bit when they have disagreements, but they always start talking again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Snips,” Anakin says as he crouches to be at eye level with the small girl. “Exactly like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiles widely at Obi-Wan before she runs and throws her arms around him in a hug and whispers in his ear. Anakin’s heart bursts with happiness at the sight of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s quiet conversation. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush a little bit as he looks over Ahsoka’s head and makes eye contact with Anakin, smiling. He then whispers back to Ahsoka and she lets out a loud giggle as Obi-Wan smiles fondly at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Snips,” Anakin says after a beat. “To the east wall with you.” Ahsoka pulls off Obi-Wan with a happy grin. Anakin and Obi-Wan’s eyes meet again and Obi-Wan sends him a small smile as Ahsoka skips past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin extends a hand as Ahsoka passes him while smirking at Obi-Wan. “The purse Snips.” Ahsoka lets out a sigh before handing over Obi-Wan’s purse and Anakin laughs at the comical look on the man’s face when he sees he was robbed. His eyes flash to the small girl blinking owlishly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t notice,” Ahsoka says happily. “And I did the Reach and Grab facing him.” Anakin laughs as he gives Ahsoka a high five. She turns and skips off while Anakin tracks her to ensure she makes it to the alleyway, turning his attention back to Obi-Wan when her dark curls turn the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns, his arms fill with Obi-Wan as he throws himself into Anakin. Anakin freezes for a moment before pulling him in tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand better now.” Obi-Wan muffles the words into his chest. Anakin rests his chin on the top of his head and slips the purse back into Obi-Wan’s pocket. “Qui-Gon tried to explain that it took him months before he opened up to anyone about what happened on Jakku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin fights the feeling of forming tears as he breathes deeply and enjoys the feeling of holding Obi-Wan close...for now. Obi-Wan squeezes him and Anakin pulls back a little to look deep into the man’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never not love you,” Obi-Wan says in a quiet voice as his eyes shine with emotion. Anakin’s heart stutters at the words and the look in his eyes as he reaches up to gently stroke his face. “No matter how long it takes for you to talk to me about it, I will always love you unconditionally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight you will see a very different side of me,” Anakin says stiffly as he tries to look away, only to have Obi-Wan grab his jaw and hold him still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And tomorrow I’ll love you just the same,” Obi-Wan says fiercely and Anakin feels his heart melt. He feels almost invincible when he sets his jaw and looks down at Obi-Wan with solid determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything I’ve done up to this point will be meaningless if you get hurt or die tonight.” Anakin slowly guides Obi-Wan towards the shadows of the street and presses him up against the wall. Obi-Wan nods at him dumbly as he leans his head back, blue eyes already glossing over and making Anakin smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay alive,” Anakin lowly murmurs as he leans in to kiss Obi-Wan’s throat. “Stay safe.” He ghosts his lips over his neck and Obi-Wan quietly moans. “And whatever you do,” Anakin nips at his jaw and pulls back to look Obi-Wan in the eyes, “do not risk your life to save mine. I am nothing without you.” Anakin seals their lips together in a kiss that’s filled with deep emotion. He gently licks along the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips, asking permission for entrance, and swallows the noise that Obi-Wan makes as he enters his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am nothing without you,” Obi-Wan murmurs breathlessly when they part. “You need to stay alive as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, darlings, not to point out the obvious,” a throaty voice cuts through the night and Obi-Wan sneers at the sound. Anakin pulls Obi-Wan to turn and look at Ventress, shielding Obi-Wan with his body. “But I thought the general idea, the point really, dare I say the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole concept</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to stay alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except when it comes to you, my dear,” Obi-Wan grinds out. “Then I don’t think it matters either way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress gives a throaty chuckle as she pushes off the wall and Anakin shifts to keep himself between her and a slightly debauched Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventress’ eyes dance as she smiles. “Even before war hits,” she whispers, her knowing eyes flicking to Obi-Wan’s as he tries to push Anakin away so he can straighten himself. “Your darling knight is there to save the day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan fixes her with a pointed look and Ventress’ eyes flash with something close to sadness as she regards Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quin told me to find Anakin,” Ventress drawls his name out and sends him a wink that Anakin laughs at while shaking his head. “And tell him that Padme is with Ahsoka by the East wall and he should ready himself. It’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin gives a short nod and a small smile that Ventress returns before turning on her heels and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when have you been Anakin to her?” Obi-Wan’s jealousy slices through Anakin’s mental shields and he shifts to look at Obi-Wan. He’s leaning against the wall with a hard look directed at Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since she helped me break into Dooku’s room last night and told me she was jealous of you.” Obi-Wan raises an unamused eyebrow as he shoves himself off the wall and stalks towards Anakin slowly, jealousy clearly written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you spent last night with her and got on a first name basis with each other?” Anakin almost rolls his eyes at Obi-Wan, fondly remembering all the times Obi-Wan almost flew into a jealous rage that usually ended with him sinking to his knees and sucking Anakin off until he swore no other person could make him feel like Obi-Wan did and no other person caught his attention like Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay out of trouble tonight and I’ll show you for the next week how much I don’t remember her.” Anakin smirks as Obi-Wan’s jealousy fades and is replaced by a dark fire that makes Anakin’s heart rate increase. He leans down and kisses Obi-Wan slowly, pulling away before anything can really happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Motivation for survival,” Anakin says with a wink as he pulls back and walks out of the alleyway to go find his squad of men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quin is standing next to the 501st, laughing with Fives as a stern man stands next him. He rolls his eyes as Anakin saunters up, battle ready energy dripping off of him as Kix pulls his eyes from Quin to send Anakin a nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Quin asks, his brown eyes dancing as Anakin crosses his arms and looks out at his battalion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to, Vos,” Anakin quips back, causing his </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>squad of men to smile. He looks out at the sea of blue and white armor in front of him and his chest fills with pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there an actual plan?” The stern man asks Anakin in a harsh voice. Anakin smirks at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Quin say?” The man’s eyes harden as Quin laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Mace the best plans happen while in motion.” Anakin nods slightly as he rubs his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Delta One is taking half of the Lower Level to storm the Upper Level. Delta Two and Three, along with me and Quin, are storming the castle with the Middle Level. Delta Four and the rest of the Lower Level will spread out and guard the exits. No one gets out unless they’re us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The 501st divide into their Delta squads as Mace looks over at Anakin with slight judgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan?” He asks and Anakin shoots him a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the plan is to storm the castle and not die. Those are just the assignments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mace drags both his hands down his face and fixes Obi-Wan, who has just walked up, with a look. “Dear God,” he breathes out, “there’s two of them.” Quin and Anakin look at each other while laughing as Obi-Wan fondly rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What Delta squad am I part of?” Obi-Wan asks quietly and Quin shoots Anakin a surprised look as he glances between Obi-Wan and Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re with me in Delta Two and Qui-Gon is in Delta Three with Quin. Just stay close to me and follow Rex and Cody where they go.” Obi-Wan shoots him a determined look as he walks off to find the brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You let Obi-Wan come to the raid?” Quin asks as he watches Obi-Wan walk away, a little too long for Anakin’s liking. He makes a low noise and Quin’s eyes flick over to him before he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice,” Anakin says harshly as he secures his black armor that he wore in Tatooine. He looks up at Quin who regards him with a strange look before smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we have to make sure you make it home in one piece.” Quin slaps Anakin on the arm as the two generals fall in line together and begin marching forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV (Minor descriptions of blood and war)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO MUCH to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for being the absolute BEST beta!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s pulse is raging. The battle so far has been a bloody one and he’s tried to stay out of the way as much as he could, but still join in where he can. Anakin was right, he is incredibly different on the battlefield than he is with Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon while relaxing in the manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan peeks out from the column Rex had shoved him behind when an archer shot an arrow at him. Anakin had swiftly cut the enemy down, mouth curled up into a sneer when he saw Obi-Wan had almost been killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin is beautiful. His blonde hair tousled and cheeks red from the physical exertion as he wields his red blade with deadly skill and precision, cutting down many of Grievous’ soldiers that  swarm the small courtyard. His blue eyes track across the field and, in the blink of an eye, Anakin notches an arrow in his bow and aims at a soldier coming up behind Cody. Cody quickly turns at the sound of a body dropping and looks up at Anakin, who is already firing arrows at the archers above, taking away their sneak attacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan steels himself before he rushes out and joins the melee, raising his sword and clashing with an enemy soldier who had pinned down a villager, preventing the killing blow. The soldier’s eyes flick up to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan prepares himself for the attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This soldier fights differently compared to Cody and Obi-Wan is a little shaken by the small differences between the fighting styles as he parries and blocks like Cody taught him. Adrenaline kicks in and Obi-Wan’s heart races as he looks for an opening, smiling to himself once he spots it. He quickly feigns an attack elsewhere before sliding his sword into the opening. The man grunts in surprise and falls over as Obi-Wan pulls his sword out. Obi-Wan wastes no time in turning around, looking for another person he can help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are drawn to Rex, who is taking on four different soldiers at once, and Obi-Wan rushes over to him. As he approaches the group, he raises his blade and intercepts an attack aimed at Rex’s legs. Rex swings smoothly at the soldier, his blade making contact with bone before the other man crumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenobi.” Rex grits out as the two go back to back and Obi-Wan stares down the three remaining soldiers who prepare to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rex.” Obi-Wan answers as he circles his blade and readies his stance. Before any blades can be crossed, three arrows whizz in and the three soldiers drop. Obi-Wan’s eyes quickly flit to Anakin, who draws his red blade and flips off of the overturned wagon, engaging in combat with five soldiers and efficiently cutting them all down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looks much like he did when Obi-Wan saw him standing in all his fury, coming out of the lower levels, covered in blood that wasn’t his own. Anakin’s face is pulled into a look of solid concentration, splattered with wet red flecks and his blue eyes are dark with the night’s battle. Anakin’s shirt is wet with sweat and blood and stuck to his body. Obi-Wan watches his muscles flex as Anakin swings his blade down in a high arc, landing the blow with a thud. His eyes are dead to the world, glowing an almost golden yellow as the torches’ fire flicker in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it when he does that.” Rex grumbles as he pulls arrows out of the men and starts jogging over to Anakin with Obi-Wan following behind. As Obi-Wan starts jogging, he hears a mocking laugh ring out from behind and whips around to see Grievous standing before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The little Lord comes down from his ivory tower,” Grievous grits out, amber eyes glowing with hatred as Obi-Wan turns and faces him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thoughts of you are what brought me out,” Obi-Wan seethes out in response. “Watching your empire fall is a view I’d rather witness firsthand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous’ lips form a sneer and his long legs steady himself as he draws a large broadsword that’s dripping red. Obi-Wan’s eyes flash back up to Grievous and he steadies himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was an excellent teacher, pouring all his wisdom and knowledge of battles into Obi-Wan, who became his dutiful student in the wake of Anakin’s hell raising spree. But Grievous is an excellent soldier. His forms are flawless as he dances away from Obi-Wan’s parries and Grievous has an adaptability that throws Obi-Wan because the other gets creative when Obi-Wan least expects it, wielding one sword as if it were four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings his sword into a high arc, backing Obi-Wan up, only to switch techniques and slice across and follow through with a jab. Obi-Wan is drenched in sweat and fear, his arms tiring from the blows being dealt to him in quick succession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s such a shame, little Lord,” Grievous pins Obi-Wan to the same wagon Anakin was standing on before, “that you have to die tonight and your little pet has to watch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s gaze flicks over to Anakin. He stands back to back with Rex as they prepare to battle soldiers that have them surrounded. As if Anakin senses the danger, his blue eyes dart to Obi-Wan and his jaw drops at the sight he’s met with. Anakin’s eyes are murderous as he quickly engages and cuts through the ranks with no mercy, and Obi-Wan redirects his attention back to Grievous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sets his jaw and kicks Grievous’ armored leg, making his foot go numb with pain, but at least it jars Grievous off balance. Obi-Wan then does the most natural thing he can think of; he punches Grievous right across the face, breaking his nose. Grievous howls in pain before backing up, his eyes watering while his nose swells up and begins to bleed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirks up at him. “What were you saying, darling?” He asks lightly as Grievous recovers and lets out a low growl. Obi-Wan sets his sword up in a ready stance and blocks Grievous’ wild attacks. He dodges the last one, which causes Grievous’ sword to get stuck in the wagon. Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to swing his sword, slicing through Grievous’ wrist and severing off his dominant hand, blood from the wound spurting up and splashing hotly in Obi-Wan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grievous screams in pain and his face blanches due to blood loss. He tries to stop the bleeding as he wraps it in his cloak. Amber eyes meet blue ones as Grievous hisses and runs from the battlefield to the heart of the castle. Obi-Wan is shaking with adrenaline from the battle mixed with the shock of injuring someone so badly when a hand grabs him and drags him off the field to safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man in blue and white who Obi-Wan saw talking to Anakin earlier lightly pushes him into the wall as another soldier walks up, holding the same bag Anakin had in the Lower Level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is hyperventilating now as the images of blood and the severed hand flash in his mind nonstop and his heart races faster than it ever has in his life. He knows his eyes must look wild as his vision starts to darken around the edges and his head spins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shock.” The first soldier says as the other man drops his bag and assesses Obi-Wan with a kind smile, eyes shining with respect. The voices become muted as Obi-Wan tries to calm his breathing and fight off his nauseous feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his first battle.” The second man replies as he gently helps Obi-Wan sit and then lay down as the first man squats to look down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General picked a scrapper.” He says with a smirk while the second man smiles and laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, he did.” Comes the gentle reply and Obi-Wan feels fingers in his hair, trying to soothe him. They don’t feel as they should, he thinks numbly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Anakin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Obi-Wan’s stomach flips and he quickly rolls over to empty its contents onto the stone ground next to him. He feels a different pair of hands in his hair, slowly carding through it, but they’re still the wrong size.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Anakin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wretches a few more times, clear acid burning his throat as it comes out with each dry heave. The same hand as before rubs gentle circles onto his back, calming Obi-Wan down until he realizes the battlefield is empty and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan gasps out as he rubs his nose with the back of his hand and tries to stand, his legs still shaky and his head pounding mercilessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Obi-Wan.” Cody murmurs as he pulls him against the wall and into a hug. “Find your peace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sinks against the wall as the shock of seeing blood gush from Grievous’ arm along with the muted sound of the hand falling plays on repeat in his head. He squeezes his eyes shut only to be bombarded by the faces of the men he has killed and he lets out a wounded sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body is numb and cold as he starts to shake and his eyes fly open to look up at the three soldiers surrounding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Anakin?” Obi-Wan bites out, voice rough and scratchy from vomiting. The two soldiers in blue and white glance at each other and Obi-Wan feels Cody stroking his hair to try and calm him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ice flows through Obi-Wan as he violently trembles and shakes his head as tears start falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whimpers out as his heart breaks. “No.” Obi-Wan struggles to bring himself to a standing position, but his legs are still shaky and refuse to support his weight. He slightly wavers and feels Cody wrap an arm around his bicep, helping him stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin rushed off to help Qui-Gon. Quin had Maul trapped in the Great Hall but when his reinforcements came, Qui-Gon and Anakin were locked in the room with Maul and a handful of the Knights of Ren.” Cody finishes and Obi-Wan turns quickly, head spinning and  nauseous as the ice returns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re trapped with the Knights of Ren?” The medic gives Obi-Wan a tight look and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin told us to keep you here and guard you to make sure nothing happens.” Obi-Wan feels his heart beat increase and he starts to stumble away from Cody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to follow me, yes?” The soldier gives Obi-Wan a long look and strokes his goatee in consideration before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then follow.” Obi-Wan brushes by Cody, legs still wobbly, but the fear of losing Anakin is what springs him into action. Obi-Wan starts jogging down the back hallways, cutting through the servants’ entrance as he hears footsteps behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large, plain wooden door looms ahead of him as he runs to it and tries the lock, smiling victoriously when it clicks open. Before Obi-Wan can push on it, a large hand covers his and pulls it closed. Obi-Wan’s wild eyes turn up and he looks at Cody, who smiles down at him sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Cody asks quietly and Obi-Wan’s heart picks up. “We don’t know what’s going to be on the other side.” Obi-Wan nods once, sure of his answer, and the other two soldiers behind him smile before drawing their swords. Obi-Wan lifts the latch to the Great Hall and slips inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of grunting and metal clashing reaches Obi-Wan’s ears as he slowly creeps forward and peers around the corner to assess the battlefield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mutilated bodies of what’s left of the Knights of Ren lay strewn out across the floor that’s bathed in blood. Anakin is standing in the center as he pulls his sword out of the last Knight and throws the body to the side, stepping over one the fallen men. His blue eyes are almost black and his face shows no remorse as he walks forward with dark, homicidal intent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maul and Qui-Gon have both stopped their fight to watch as Anakin slowly approaches the pair, completely unharmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the best the Sith has to offer?” Anakin yells. His voice echoes across the empty room and Maul pulls himself to his full height. Obi-Wan lets his eyes gaze around the quiet room and he lands on General Grievous gasping softly as an arrow remains lodged in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maul grits out and Qui-Gon readies himself, “the best the Sith has to offer is slowly slaughtering the Jedi on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widen and he can see Anakin’s rage wash over him as he snarls and begins his attack on Maul. Maul dodges it with ease by raising one of his swords up to block Anakin while the other is steadily pointed at Qui-Gon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks back at the three soldiers behind him and Cody shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one we protect.” The soldier with the goatee says lowly as their eyes track the two Jedi battling the red haired Sith. “We’re dead men if we leave you to go fight with the General. If anyone can protect themselves, it’s him.” Cody nods slowly in agreement and stands a little closer to Obi-Wan, whose legs still feel a little shaky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph</span>
  </em>
  <span> brings Obi-Wan’s attention back to the fight. Anakin lands another blow on Maul, who stumbles back while clutching his left eye, causing him to nearly trip on his prosthetic. Maul’s eyes open and make direct eye contact with Obi-Wan and he starts to laugh, which causes Qui-Gon and Anakin to pause their assaults. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. What have we here? The little ivory Lord has come out of his tower to see how the bastard son truly lives.” Maul snarls while pulling himself up. Anakin’s eyes shoot over to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan quietly gasps at the dark, dead look Anakin is wearing as bloodlust swims through his veins. The look doesn’t change when Anakin raises his sword and tries to bring it down on Maul, who crosses his blades and blocks the attack. Anakin kicks the Lord in the stomach as he presses harder and faster, trying to slice through Maul with a newfound fury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him the fuck out of here.” Anakin yells over at his men as he stalks towards Maul, who is now crawling backwards, trying to escape Anakin’s rage. Obi-Wan feels a hand on his arm that attempts to pull him away and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t abandon Anakin. He can’t just turn his back and leave him, not after everything they’ve been through. Obi-Wan struggles against the grip until he feels a breath murmur deeply in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t think when you’re around. Come on, Obi-Wan, Anakin is safer with you on the other side of the door.” Cody nudges him and Obi-Wan’s lips tremble as he slowly backs up. He watches Maul quickly roll back to his feet and square up the two Jedi who are trying to corner him. He looks over at Anakin one last time and sees his face curl up in rage as he brings his sword down. Qui-Gon slices in and Maul blocks both attacks as he shifts his weight. Then, the door closes and Obi-Wan is left staring at brown wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out and grabs Cody by his collar, bringing the Commander's eyes to his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back in there,” Obi-Wan breathes out. “Please Cody. Please go back for him. I can’t lose him, I need you in there, I’m safe out here.” Cody looks to the two soldiers behind Obi-Wan before giving Obi-Wan a quick nod. He turns and opens the door, slipping back inside and closing it with a firm click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stands numbly at the door and his heart races as he tries to hear what’s going on in the Great Hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do love him.” Obi-Wan looks behind him to see the soldier with the goatee smirking at him, eyes dancing as the other man rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just say that, Fives.” The medic bites out as he drops to his knees and starts taking inventory of his bag. Obi-Wan shoots Fives a confused look as he turns his back to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The medic huffs slightly as he glances up at Obi-Wan with a small smirk. “He means we spent ten years with Anakin in a desert and the only thing he could talk about was you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars,” Fives says with a small laugh, and Obi-Wan’s breath catches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are with us wherever we go, we cannot see them but we always know, they look down on us and that is enough, because no matter where I journey, they shine down on you my love.” Obi-Wan breathes out the lines as he stares back at the door, his jaw setting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wrote that when he was sixteen and Qui-Gon forced him away for the month to go to the docks for a village supply shipment,” Obi-Wan says as his resolve begins to harden. He will not leave Anakin. “He left that for me on my pillow and I awoke that morning to those words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fives looks down at his fellow soldier and the medic stands up, looking at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had no idea he was such a romantic.” Fives laughs while nudging the medic. “Kix, if only we knew. Those ten years would not have been as sappy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s more dramatic than romantic,” Obi-Wan says, his cheeks flaming up as he steels himself. “Always one with a flare.” The two soldiers smile at Obi-Wan’s comment and he almost feels bad as he quickly draws his sword and swiftly brings it down across their temples, effectively knocking them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I, too, have a certain flare,” Obi-Wan murmurs to himself as he turns and opens the door, sneaking inside. He slowly creeps forward, the sounds of the fight reaching his ears again. He stops at the corner he was hiding behind earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maul is sneering at the two Jedi and the soldier that have him surrounded and Obi-Wan’s eyes quickly dart around them. The blood from earlier has started drying, making the floor less slippery and Obi-Wan feels a morbid sort of happiness about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a gash above Cody’s eyebrow and he holds his sword in his left hand as his right hangs limp and broken by his side. Qui-Gon is winded and his white armor is covered in red as a nasty cut on his shoulder bleeds. His brown eyes are hard as he assesses the General that seemed impossible to kill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s face is no longer pulled into a sneer and, instead, remains passively calm as he regards the dark Lord. A bruise on his cheek bone flares a dark purple as Anakin slowly advances towards Maul, who holds his side, seemingly bleeding from a slash on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sees a flash of silver as Maul draws a dagger and aims it at Anakin. Maul throws the weapon but before it can reach its target, Qui-Gon shoves Anakin to the ground and the blade buries itself deep into Qui-Gon's stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gasps, a hand flying to his mouth as Anakin lets out an inhumane noise from the ground. Even Maul looks surprised at the drastic turn of events and his eyes harden before flashing with fear as he looks down at Anakin, who is shaking and crawling over to Qui-Gon in order to hold his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rushes from behind the column with his sword drawn and blocks Maul’s blade that has been aimed at Anakin's head. The clash of metal draws all eyes in the room to Obi-Wan while Obi-Wan’s stare locks with Maul’s. Maul laughs as he tries to press Obi-Wan’s blade down farther and Obi-Wan flexes, halting the downward motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for remaining loyal to Coruscant,” Maul grits out as he looks at Obi-Wan with clear disdain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Obi-Wan’s voice is low and shaking from anger and exertion as he presses Maul up and pushes him back. He lets his sword fall in the slightest, breathing hard. “That’s why you need to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maul’s lips curl up nastily as he jabs at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocks it and counterattacks, much to Maul’s surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you got a teacher, Kenobi.” Maul grits out as his eyes flick down to Anakin, who is still holding Qui-Gon’s body. “And here I thought you and Skywalker only engaged in a different kind of physical training.” Obi-Wan’s temper flares as he attacks Maul, trying to beat him back into the corner as he forces the Lord into defensive stances. Obi-Wan can hear a low growl behind him as he traps Maul’s sword hand with his free hand. In return, Maul uses his free hand to grab Obi-Wan’s dominant one, locking them up in tight grips as they sneer at each other, face to face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody taught me.” Obi-Wan grits out as he struggles to get an opening. Maul leers at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker not enough for you? You need two different men to sate your needs? My, my Kenobi, if I only knew. I may not have brushed you off as a boring old Lord who liked the candles out.” Obi-Wan blushes and Maul smiles meanly at him. Obi-Wan shifts his weight and kicks Maul in the stomach, causing the Lord to grunt and loosen his grip on Obi-Wan, freeing his hand. Heswings, fist hitting  Maul’s face with a sickening crunch, causing Maul to fall over with the force of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan feels a rough grip on his shoulder throw him back and he stumbles and falls as Anakin pushes past him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why in </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucks</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake do you keep physically assaulting soldiers with swords?” Anakin yells harshly at him as he stalks up to Maul, red blade dripping. “Cody, we will be having words about your training methods.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flit over to Cody, who wears a tight look on his face as he advances behind Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart stops as he turns around and crawls to Qui-Gon, picking up his head and cradling him. The dagger is still in his stomach and blood leaks out as Qui-Gon takes shallow breaths. Obi-Wan feels tears running down his face as Qui-Gon smiles up at him softly and raises a hand to gently caress his face. Obi-Wan’s hand flies up to the touch and keeps Qui-Gon’s hand on his face, feeling the man’s pulse start to weaken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan grits out through his own agony. He vaguely hears swords clanging as he watches Qui-Gon’s eyes flutter. “Hang on, we’ll get you to the medic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s lips form a small smile as the fingers on Obi-Wan’s face stroke through his beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of him.” He says slowly, his breathing shallow. “Take care of him Obi-Wan. You’re the last one he has left.” Obi-Wan’s lips tremble and a sob is ripped out of his chest as he pulls Qui-Gon higher into a hug, crying into his neck. He feels Qui-Gon rub his back and Obi-Wan forgets everything but the man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave us,” Obi-Wan sobs, heart shattering as he hugs him tighter. “Please fight, there is still time. We just got him back, please don’t leave us. We were supposed to have so much time together.” Obi-Wan chokes through his words as Qui-Gon pulls back slightly, smiling up at him. “We were supposed to be a family,” Obi-Wan bites out. Qui-Gon lets out a pained laugh and starts coughing, blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will always be a family,” Qui-Gon says softly. “ I have lived a long life and have had the immense pleasure of loving you both for most of it.” Qui-Gon’s eyes soften and his pulse slows even more as he coughs again. “Anakin will have his demons as I have had mine. But Anakin will also have someone to lean on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s eyes cloud with tears as he swallows harshly. “I wish you could have met Sarah.” Obi-Wan’s breath catches as his sobs choke him up. “You are very similar to her, you share her wit and kindness. I think you both would have been great friends.” Qui-Gon slightly winces as he shifts in Obi-Wan’s arms and his hands trail to the dagger in his stomach. Obi-Wan runs cold as his hand moves to still Qui-Gon’s movements. Qui-Gon laughs as he leans up and places a small kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek with cold, fluttering lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She always wanted a little boy so I knew her spirit was finally at rest when I got Anakin. Then I was blessed with you, and then Cody and Rex,” Qui-Gon breathes out. “I’ve mourned the death of my wife every day since she left me with my daughter. It always brought me some comfort knowing they were together.” Obi-Wan hears a wounded noise from behind him, but his eyes never leave Qui-Gon as he goes through another coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is time for my spirit to join them and be at rest.” Qui-Gon says softly and Obi-Wan nods, tears falling freely onto the man he’s holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon smiles as one hand wipes the tears from Obi-Wan’s cheek while the other pulls on the dagger and he winces. Obi-Wan grits his teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut and lets his hand pull up on the dagger. He feels Qui-Gon stroke his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him to look for me in the stars.” Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon whisper. “Tell him that I love him and to finally do what I told him to do ten years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes open to stare down at Qui-Gon as his mouth curls into a weak smile and his eyes droop close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you both more than life itself.” Qui-Gon whispers as the blood from his stomach quickly spreads and his arm falls to the ground, limp and cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s body is  numb as he looks down at Qui-Gon lying peacefully on the floor as if he were asleep and Obi-Wan was intruding on a nap like he did so much as a child. He covers his trembling mouth with a hand as a loud sob tears through his chest in the now quiet hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns to see Anakin standing over Maul’s dead body, whose throat is slit and is missing an arm. Anakin’s blonde head bows as the sword in his hand drips blood on the floor. Cody is standing next to him, whispering softly to him and Anakin flinches at the contact when Cody lays a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turns, completely covered in war. His eyes are cold and rimmed red as tears stream down his face while he looks over at Obi-Wan still holding Qui-Gon. The room is silent as Obi-Wan looks down at the body in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fighting is over, and the battle has been won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Endings Lead to New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's POV (Sorry I broke pattern)- Rated E</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you soooooo much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamoure/pseuds/monamoure">Link text</a> for sticking with me through this whole story and being an absolute rockstar beta!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gently blinks his eyes open as the morning sun shines in through the window, casting warm rays on his face. It’s been 3 months since the battle of Coruscant and Qui-Gon’s funeral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon was buried on a sunny morning at the Jinn estate, next to Sarah and Emily in the family mausoleum that lay on the backlands of the grassy knoll. Anakin had stoically stood beside Obi-Wan, face blank and eyes dead as he watched his father get laid to rest. The priest recited prayers in Latin and finished with excerpts of the Code. Padme was standing with them that morning and the three of them wandered the grassy lands in silence after the service, until a group of riders dressed as Jedi rode up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief and private conversation with Anakin, they waited patiently and stood at a distance as Obi-Wan and Padme leaned into each other. They watched Anakin bound up the steps of the house, only to return moments later with his sword and papers. He gave Obi-Wan a swift kiss, whispering he’d return soon and gently grazed Padme’s knuckles with his lips before jogging off to mount a horse and ride away in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, a rider had come by with news of King Palpatine’s verdict. He was found guilty of treason in the highest order and was since dethroned. But there was still no news from Anakin. Obi-Wan had kept himself busy by managing his father’s estate, his private estate, Anakin’s old estate, and now, the Jinn estate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet another week passed and a rider rode up, declaring that Anakin had been legitimized in the eyes of the law and the Lord, seeing as Qui-Gon’s will held the formal adoption papers. With Anakin’s absence, Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to be as happy as he should’ve been. He had watched the rider leave before turning to the bustling estate, full of the 501st, who had started to spread out across the four different estates Obi-Wan managed alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks went by with no news, until late at night a rider pounded on the door, being met by four different knives as well as one sneak attack from behind. The rider had come bearing news, King Palpatine was assassinated before his trial by a mysterious phantom in a black cloak. Obi-Wan’s heart had swollen at the news and he pointedly avoided all the eyes on him as he ran up to Anakin’s old room and cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is the next morning and Obi-Wan languidly stretches, rolling over sleepily. His heart yearns with sadness as he glances at the empty spot next him. His hands reach out and lay on the opposite side as he pushes himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quin and Ahsoka have taken up residence in the Skywalker Manor, so Obi-Wan crosses visiting the estate off his mental checklist. Cody and Rex are at Obi-Wan’s private manor and Padme has graciously offered to visit his father’s estate, leaving Obi-Wan to stew as he rises to dress himself. He pulls on a black cotton shirt and pants and thinks of how he can preoccupy his time so he doesn’t endlessly obsess over the dark knight with golden hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan walks by the window, he freezes and looks out to see a figure dressed in black sitting under the large tree at the front of the property, staring out at the lake. Obi-Wan’s heart stutters in his chest as he sucks in a breath at the sight. His hands are slightly shaking as he quickly turns and all but runs to the door, only to pause and look back at his table. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush as he turns to walk back and opens the drawer, pulling out a small vial of oil he keeps by his bed before quickly rushing out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is shining brightly as he approaches the figure, who is now laying on his back. His arm is thrown across his face as he takes in deep breaths, his legs bridging slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really do need to have a conversation about your communication,” Obi-Wan bites out tersely as he crosses his arms and stops moving. His face is covered by the tree’s cooling shade as he looks down at the Lord below him, silently laughing. Anakin tilts his chin back and lets his arm fall as a small smile graces his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to send a letter this time.” Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan. “But the Jedi were paranoid that any form of communication would be intercepted and the Separatists would be tipped off of the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods slowly, raising an eyebrow as Anakin pulls a stack of envelopes from his pocket. He waves them at Obi-Wan and lets his eyes fall shut. Obi-Wan walks over and grabs them from out of his hands looking at the papers as he feels Anakin’s hand wrap around his ankle and rub soothing circles onto the skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulls the first letter out of the bundle and pops the seal to look at the date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is from 3 months ago.” He glances down at the smug look on Anakin’s face as he slowly grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a letter for every day I’ve been gone.” Anakin’s eyes open and look at Obi-Wan, whose jaw drops as he looks at the stack. “The Jedi said I couldn’t send my letters, not that I couldn’t write them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, shocked, slowly sits down next to Anakin and feels the man’s arm wrap around him and pull him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they about the plot?” Obi-Wan breathes out as he quietly thumbs through the stack. He feels Anakin make a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and Obi-Wan glances up to see him staring out at the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some.” Anakin smirks down at him and leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “But most are of the nightmares I have and from the times of Tatooine.” Obi-Wan blinks at him as Anakin looks away and sucks in a deep breath. “It was easier to write everything down than try and talk about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart swells as he looks out at the lake with Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you ever want to talk,” Obi-Wan says quietly, “I’ll be here for you.” He hears Anakin let out a humorless laugh and feels a squeeze on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were getting paid by the Sith,” Anakin admits softly. Obi-Wan pulls back and looks at Anakin, who keeps his gaze trained forward, tears forming in his blue eyes. “We didn’t know it the first time we came across them, but it was a fake raid. We walked into a trap the Sith set for us, thinking we were helping a village that was being sacked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sucks in a harsh breath as the tears start flowing freely down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as we dropped our weapons to help the villagers, they turned on us. They started to masacre us as we tried to help them. I made sure we retreated, but we had already lost a good amount of men. That night, as we were treating our wounded, a group of younglings came to our camp, crying and covered in dirt and blood. They said the Sith had forced their village to kill us, that they did not want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sucks on his bottom lip as he tries to hide his sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They murdered us in our sleep. I awoke to find half my battalion dead as children and women sacked our camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as Anakin’s face twists into a sneer and he slowly turns with murder in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw red. I started swinging after that. If you weren’t part of the 501st then you were the enemy and I didn’t stop until I had laid waste to the entire Tuscan village.” Anakin’s face pulls up in anger as he lets out a breath and turns to look out at the water again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They plague my dreams,” he says quietly while Obi-Wan shakes at the story. “I hear the screams and I smell the smoke and sometimes I relive it, walking slowly through the village. And sometimes I’m trapped in a house and I see myself coming, slaughtering all in front of me. I’m not sure which is worse,” Anakin breathes out. Obi-Wan slowly reaches out and gently places a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are just dreams, Anakin.” Obi-Wan kneels behind him and pulls the shaking Lord into his chest, carding his fingers through his hair while holding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreams based on memories,” Anakin says harshly as he pulls back from Obi-Wan and drags a hand down his face, wiping his tears and swallowing thickly. “I did that,” he whispers. Anakin pushes up leaving a very surprised Obi-Wan on the ground as he walks to the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I let my rage get ahold of me, and I laid waste to an entire village.” Anakin’s blue eyes are alive with fear and rage as tears stream down his face. “And I would do it again.” He shakes his head. “I’d do it again if I had to protect my men. To protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sits still as he watches Anakin turn away from him, breathing deeply as he tries to compose himself. The birds chirp softly as Obi-Wan sits, staring out at the lake as a silence falls over the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But would you do it unprompted?” Obi-Wan asks quietly and he turns to face Anakin, who answers him with a confused look. Obi-Wan purses his lips and rises up to walk over to Anakin so he’s standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we had an argument,” Obi-Wan says slowly as Anakin blinks at him. His eyelashes are long and wet, framing his confused eyes as he stares at Obi-Wan. “Are you going to sack the village and murder children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horrified look crosses Anakin’s face and he backs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you ask me that?” Anakin gasps out, face blanching. “Is that what you think of me after the story? You think I would murder children and villages because I was angry? Of course I wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan steps forward and tenderly wipes the tears off Anakin’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you did what you had to, to survive. Nothing more, nothing less.” Anakin stands up straight and looks down at Obi-Wan with a broken expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you still love me after hearing what I did?” Obi-Wan smiles sadly and wipes another tear away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew you as the young boy that used to go save wounded animals in the woods.” Obi-Wan says softly while slowly approaching Anakin, who looks at him brokenly. “We grew together, with you as a young man who once risked his life jumping into the river to save a drowning man.” Obi-Wan backs Anakin into the tree, his guilt still written on his face still but at least his tears have stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember a month before you left, you fought off the thugs that tried to raid the village we were staying in and almost bled out to save that old woman.” Anakin’s lips are trembling as Obi-Wan slowly sinks to his knees on the soft ground and blinks up at Anakin, whose jaw has dropped as he looks down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you in the Lower Levels with Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan murmurs up at him, his heart stuttering as Anakin’s hand comes down and strokes his cheek through his beard. “You shone so bright when you saw her and I couldn’t remember you being happier.” Obi-Wan whispers before gently mouthing Anakin through pants, blinking up at him. Anakin has sucked his lip between his teeth as a blush forms high on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirks when he feels Anakin twitch in his pants and he lightly sucks at Anakin’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I love you through it.” Obi-Wan whispers as he undoes Anakin’s pants and slowly pulls them down, watching as Anakin’s cock flops out, half hard, and he blinks up at him. His stomach churns with sparks of desire as he sees the look on Anakin’s face. It’s stripped clear of all masks of propriety, just a man torn apart from his guilt as he stares down in awe at the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love who you are, not who you think you are,” Obi-Wan says. He smiles up at Anakin and then hotly licks along the underside of Anakin’s cock from his head all the way to his balls. He sucks on them lightly, causing Anakin’s legs to shake as he moans out loud and throws his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirks as he runs his tongue back down and gently gives Anakin's head kitten licks, lapping at the slit and collecting the precome forming there. He wraps his lips around the head and looks at the man above him as his hands come to rest on Anakin’s hips. He slowly sinks down about half way and pulls back, getting reacquainted with the feeling of having a cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin is heaving and Obi-Wan feels him harden even more in his mouth as he sets a steady pace of pinning Ankain’s hips to the tree and working his mouth over him. Obi-Wan looks up at him smugly and watches Anakin’s eyes flutter down to him. He lightly moans around the cock in his mouth, causing Anakin to suck in a breath through his teeth. Obi-Wan has started to move faster and takes Anakin deeper into his throat with every stroke, almost taking Anakin in all the way. He feels himself hardening in his pants, leaking at the sounds falling from Anakin’s mouth along with the wet slide of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly pulls off with a lewd pop and glances up at Anakin, removing his hand from Anakin’s hips in favor of working him faster. He reaches down and drives the heel of his hand into the erect member trapped in pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want you to move.” Obi-Wan groans out as Anakin’s head falls back against the tree with a thud. “Been thinking about it for three months since the Lower Level. I almost dropped to my knees when Ventress came to get you.” Hot jealousy spikes through Obi-Wan as he remembers watching Ventress ooze herself all over Anakin and ruin their potential final moment together. It took everything Obi-Wan had not to drop to his knees and suck Anakin off in the middle of the dark alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirks as he tries to control his breathing, his hips snapping into Obi-Wan’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” His low reply makes Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow as Anakin laughs fondly at the memory. “As soon as I saw your face I knew what you wanted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blushes as Anakin stills the hand that’s working him and gently brushes his thumb through his beard, staring down at Obi-Wan with a dark and hungry gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did I want, Lord Skywalker?” Obi-Wan bites out, moaning as Anakin runs his hand through his hair, tightening his grip and pulling his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me to fuck your throat until the only thing I coud remember was your name and who made me come apart.” Obi-Wan moans loudly at the words as he feels electricity shoot down his spine, making him run hotter as Anakin’s other hand moves to his face and traces his already bruised lips. Anakin gently pulls down on his jaw and Obi-Wan instinctively opens wide, sticking out his tongue and letting his eyes roll back and fall shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyes open, Obi,” Anakin says roughly. Obi-Wan blinks them open and looks up at Anakin, seeing his face flushed and blue eyes blown wide. He slowly leans forward and inserts the head of his cock in Obi-Wan’s mouth, gently rocking forward. He pulls out slowly, only to rock back in again, building up a smooth pace as Obi-Wan relaxes his throat and lets Anakin take all he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his eyes start to fill with tears from the exertion and drool leaks from his mouth with every thrust in as Anakin snaps forward. Anakin’s eyes never leave his as his thumb lightly strokes Obi-Wan’s jaw and holds it in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of Anakin’s cock hitting the back of his throat and he sinks all the way down until his nose hits Anakin’s stomach. He gags a little, causing his throat to flutter and Anakin roughly pulls out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin leans against the tree, his fully hard, wet cock bobbing as he drags a hand down his flushed face. Obi-Wan sinks back on his heels and looks at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost came,” Anakin grits out in slight embarrassment and Obi-Wan smirks up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have.” Obi-Wan tries to adjust himself subtly. “It’s not like it’s a sin to orgasm when someone is willingly on their knees for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Anakin shakes with laughter as he looks down, trying to calm himself as he fixes his blue eyes on Obi-Wan with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Obi? You me wanted to cum down your throat?” Obi-Wan flushes even more at the question and his cock twitches hard at the idea of tasting Anakin again. Anakin pushes off the tree. “Or on your face?” He straightens his posture and fixes Obi-Wan with a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moans as his hand flies to his cock and starts rubbing himself through his pants the best he can, hips canting up to match his fevered pace. Anakin groans and stalks over, falling to his knees and batting Obi-Wan’s hands away before pushing him onto his back unceremoniously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t finish this early,” Anakin breathes out as he wrestles Obi-Wan out of his shirt and starts leaving marks on his chest. Obi-Wan lets his head fall back onto the grass and wraps a leg around Anakin. “Too much I want right now to end it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles as his eyes close, revelling in the feeling of Anakin’s teeth nipping at his chest before he runs his tongue over his nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re legitimate.” Obi-Wan breathes out as the thought suddenly comes to mind. Anakin’s curls pop into view with a start as he stops working his way down Obi-Wan’s torso, hands freezing on Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan presses up onto his elbows and smiles before running a hand through Anakin’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The papers came two weeks after you left.” He leans in and gives Anakin a gentle kiss. “Qui-Gon officially adopted you in his will, leaving you the estate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s mouth opens in surprise and Obi-Wan smirks at him, slowly thrusting his hips up and rubbing his clothed cock against Anakin’s, pulling him out of his stupor. Anakin keeps eye contact as he thrusts down to meet Obi-Wan, grinding them together as Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many estates do we have now?” Anakin groans out as his mouth falls open and he pants at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four.” Obi-Wan moans as he feels Anakin’s hand drift from his hips to slowly start unbuttoning his pants. Anakin nods thoughtfully while he pushes Obi-Wan’s pants down. At the same time, Obi-Wan sits up and grabs the bottom of Anakin’s shirt, pulling it over his head and mussing his curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sits up and regards Obi-Wan’s pants with a weird expression before digging through the pockets and pulling out the vial of oil. Obi-Wan groans in embarrassment as Anakin shoots him a smirk, slowly crawling up Obi-Wan’s body and nudging his lips with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always travel with oil in your pocket?” Anakin asks, laughing as Obi-Wan covers his face with his hands as he hears Anakin pop open the cork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you,” Obi-Wan offers as he feels Anakin’s hand wrap around his wrist to pull it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to say,” Anakin says, chuckling as he moves Obi-Wan’s leg off him and plants it on the ground to open him up more. “I wasn’t sure if I should start becoming jealous, what with me being gone for three months and you starting to carry oil around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan reaches up and slaps him across the shoulder, luring a laugh from Anakin. He slowly inserts a finger into Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan sucks in a breath at the motion.  Anakin looks down at him, smiling as he crooks his finger and brushes Obi-Wan’s spot deep inside of him, causing him to arch up off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t just wait for me to find you in bed, could you?” Anakin whispers as he roughly adds a second finger. “Had to come outside and fall to your knees, taking what you wanted as you brought me the jar of oil.” Obi-Wan nods and his hands curl into the grass, pulling on it as his toes curl while Anakin roughly fingers him open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said four estates?” Anakin breathes out and Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot open at his question. He nods and Anakin smirks at him, quickly curling all three fingers inside of him, causing Obi-Wan’s eyes to roll to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of room,” Anakin says smugly as he pulls his fingers out. He drops oil onto his hand to rub over his leaking member as Obi-Wan sits up, slightly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of room for what?” His cock twitches at the sight of Anakin roughly jerking off, plush bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he slicks himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin reaches out and wraps one of Obi-Wan’s legs around him as he lines himself up. He leans in, nose lightly bumping Obi-Wan’s as he brings their mouths close together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the children,” he whispers before sealing their mouths together and gently rocking into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lets out a surprised noise, which turns into a moan as Anakin bottoms out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What children?” Obi-Wan blinks up in confusion as Anakin thrusts in slowly, smiling down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our children.” Anakin is laughing gently as he leans in and kisses Obi-Wan, resting his forearms against the grass and holding Obi-Wan’s head in his hands. Obi-Wan feels warmth flood his body at the idea of a bunch of little children running around the manor covered in mud. He wraps his other leg around Anakin and uses his heels on his lower back to nudge Anakin deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to have children?” Obi-Wan asks as his hand comes up and moves through Anakin’s blonde curls, groaning as Ankain’s cock brushes up against his prostate in a lax manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We adopt.” Anakin keeps his pace slow and lazy. “We do like Qui-Gon did and honor his memory by adopting as many children as we can and filling all four manners.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan throws his head back and pants as Anakin speeds up, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Obi-Wan starts to feel electricity building and tries to get Anakin to speed up, but the man only slows down with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stay in the Jinn Manor,” Anakin breathes out, “Cody and Rex can have yours and Quin is officially living in mine. We can sign the deed of the Kenobi Manor over to Padme so she can have an estate.” Obi-Wan breathes deeply as his eyes open and sees Anakin smiling down at him lovingly. Obi-Wan pushes at his chest and follows until Anakin is laying on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan crawls over him and slowly slides down on him, closing his eyes at the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been thinking a lot for three months,” Obi-Wan breathlessly says as he rests his hands on Anakin’s chest and starts riding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stares up at him with a pleased smirk. “A very dangerous habit for me, I know.” His hands fall to Obi-Wan’s hips and he starts guiding his motions and rolling his own hips to meet Obi-Wan with every thrust. Obi-Wan smirks down at him as he speeds up, chasing his release that’s slowly been building as Anakin goes on about their future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure if it’s dangerous or not.” Obi-Wan lets out a moan as Anakin slams against his prostate and starts working a hand over him. “I’m just not used to you planning anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirks up at him as he works his hand faster over Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan feels his orgasm rapidly approaching. His jaw drops as he starts to pant, hips speeding up and trying to keep up with Anakin’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I planned on asking you to marry me while in bed. Or at least  giving you my ring to publicly wear.” Anakin’s face is pulled into a look of sheer concentration as he works his hand harder over Obi-Wan. “After I took my time and handed you the letters, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s orgasm slams into him as Anakin speaks and he collapses on top of the man beneath him. Anakin quickly flips him on his back and continues chasing his own release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to bring up the children </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> I asked to publicly claim you, since we can’t officially marry,” Anakin breathes out in a rough voice, hips snapping wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to ask to marry me?” Obi-Wan gasps as Anakin continues slamming his prostate unrelentingly, causing Obi-Wan’s cock to twitch again and slowly harden from the overstimulation. Tears build up in Obi-Wan’s eyes and Anakin looks down at his cock, glancing up with a challenging grin as he keeps his angle and pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wanted to marry you.” Anakin groans at the feeling of his building orgasm. “I asked the Jedi if they could make an exception for me, but they denied.So I was just going to give you a ring, hope you wanted to stay at the Jinn Manor because I gave the others away, and then fill it with children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles up at Anakin and runs a hand up his cheek. He feels his second orgasm approaching and his heart swells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our own little family,” Obi-Wan whispers and Anakin leans down,  working his jaw and trying to stave off the crest for as long as he can to prolong the moment. Obi-Wan intentionally clenches as Anakin seals their lips together and sucks Obi-Wan’s tongue into his mouth. Anakin’s hips stutter through his orgasm and Obi-Wan moans at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s hand works its way between them and starts pumping up and down Obi-Wan’s cock, punching the breath out of Obi-Wan as he throws his head back in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like we talked about before I went to war.” Anakin breathes into his ear, causing Obi-Wan to cum for a second time, groaning out Anakin’s name as his eyes squeeze shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes blink open to see Anakin smiling down at him while he gently strokes his lover’s face. Obi-Wan’s heart swells as he looks down to Anakin’s other hand and sees the golden Skywalker crest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stars incline us, they do not bind us,” Obi-Wan reads the engraving out loud, his eyes flicking to Anakin, who smiles at him lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was brought up by the Code,” Anakin says quietly while looking down and the memory of Qui-Gon makes Obi-Wan straighten up a little as Anakin slowly blinks. “I was raised to be loyal, good, and true. I was raised to respect all living things, and to give a voice to those who do not have one. No back left unclothed, no belly unfed.” Anakin’s eyes are red rimmed as he talks, his voice choking up. “I didn’t know what these values truly meant growing up, only that I was to follow them. I should have known better than to trust Dooku. He used to stoke my anger and hunger for power, feeding my fears that one day I would lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallows thickly as Anakin looks at him with a long, sad look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are driven by our destinies, but not bound to them,” Anakin goes on quietly as he slowly crawls over and kneels in front of Obi-Wan, holding the small golden ring in his palm and staring down at it. “I was destined to fall,” he says almost brokenly and Obi-Wan reaches out to tilt his chin up. Anakin is slowly licking his lips, trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so close to losing everything that Qui-Gon did for me as my fear and anger overtook me for ten years. I slowly grew into an unstoppable monster.” Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as Anakin’s mouth twitches into a tight smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What stopped you?” Obi-Wan asks quietly. His heart aches at the idea of Anakin spending ten lonely years wandering through a desert, alone and lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept looking up at the stars,” Anakin says with a small smile that hitches Obi-Wan’s breath. “I kept looking up at the North Star and thinking of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin leans forward to take Obi-Wan’s left hand in his and looks up into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were my North Star, the thing that guided me back home when the terrors of war became too much. And when my fear and anger overcame me, I would find you in the sky when the stars came out and it would calm me down.” Obi-Wan feels tears running down his face at Anakin’s words and Anakin swallows thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now I no longer tie myself to fate or destiny or even the Code.” Anakin gently slips the house crest onto his finger and his intense blue eyes meet Obi-Wan’s. “I now tie myself to you, my little fiery North Star. No matter where I am, I will always come back home to you because you are my guiding light and my safe haven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan crashes their lips together and holds Anakin’s head still as he pours all his love into the kiss. Even in the middle of the morning, Obi-Wan thinks happily, the stars are still shining down on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS AND ALLOWING ME THIS SELF INDULGENT FIC!!! It has been so much fun writing/posting it! Much love :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>